


Paradigm Shift

by KTarra, Lastwaterbender



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, But its neccesary here, F/M, I hate slow burn, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Cassian is undercover as an aide to Galen Erso. In exchange for the plans to the new planet killer, Andor has agreed to marry Galen's daughter in order to protect her from the Empire. Neither are aware exactly how much their lives and the course of the Rebellion is about to change!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine...
> 
> This is an AU right from the start. Do not apply the rules of the original universe here. The Empire is still ruthless and the Rebellion is much more ruthless than many would like to believe. Jyn finds herself caught up in a situation not of her choosing but it will change her and Cassian and the course of the Rebellion.

************************************************************

 

The cityscape of Coruscant stretched out before him. The lights that never shut off. Below the never ending stream of traffic of millions of beings flowed like so many rivers over and around obstacles in their paths. The noise created by the billions of people who lived on the lower levels was deafening. That was one of the many reasons that those who could afford to do so lived in the highest levels of the city. Less noise and commotion. There were many benefits to living on Coruscant, but there were just as many negatives. There were no trees. No oceans. No rolling plains, and yet at one time this was home. Well, as much as it could be anyway. It hadn’t been that in years. Not since his wife died. He missed her dearly. He had learned to live with her absence but never really moved past it. Only his beloved daughter brought him any joy these days. Though that was all about to change. If his plans worked out the way he wanted them too, his daughter would be safe but she may never forgive him. The door behind him opened and slid shut again with a soft whoosh.

“Is it done?” he asked.

“It is. Everything is ready,” a male voice replied.

“Good.”

“She will object to your plan.”

“I know.”

“She may resist.”

“I know.”

“She may never forgive you.”

“I know.”

“And yet you risk her hating you anyway?”

The older man turned from the window to face his young aide and simply replied, ‘Yes.”

“Why?”

“If you are ever blessed with children, you will understand the desire to want to protect your children at any cost. You will go to whatever lengths are necessary to protect them. Risk anything to do so. Even risk them hating you. I will protect my daughter by whatever means I must. If that means that she hates me so be it. At least I will know I did everything I could. I failed to protect her mother. I will not fail again.”

The younger man simply nodded and responded, “Then it is likely I will never know what you mean. I do not intend to have children. It would not be wise in my line of work.”

“You are a cold one, Jerron.”

“I am what I am, Galen. When do you wish to leave?”

“As soon as you collect my daughter from the club she has gone to this evening. She and some friends have gone out dancing and whatever else it is that she and her friends get up to. I do not expect her home for several more hours but I would like to leave sooner than that,” he replied.

“I imagine they are at Estrellitas. That certainly seems to be her one of favorites. I will return within the hour,” the younger man replied.

“I will be waiting on the ship.”

“We’ll be there,” the young man replied and departed.

The older man turned back to the window one more time and looked at the sprawling city below him for one last time. Finally, he turned and headed for his ship to await his daughter and Jerron. His time there was done. 

**********************************************

Not for the first time the young man stepped into Estrellitas. Also not for the first time, he was amused by an establishment using a name that originated on a rebellious planet in the Outer Rim. Then again, the young patrons of the establishment liked to pretend they were rebelling for a few years before they fell into line with the plans of their Imperialist parents. It did not take him long to find her. She was always at the center of the dance floor. He took a moment to watch her. In another life, he’d be sorely tempted to take advantage of the situation he was about to be in. She was very beautiful and no one could or would blame him for partaking of what would be his, but that wasn’t his style. He doubted they would ever have the kind of relationship that would lead to that anyway. Never mind that his job would make such emotional entanglements a hassle to deal with. Better to keep it strictly platonic no matter how attractive she may be. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way over to her and the her friends. As usual, the music was loud and the bass reverberated in his chest. It only got worse the closer he got. He pushed his way through the writhing bodies. More than once he was bumped and pushed. Finally, he was not more than a few yards from her when she spotted him. She slowly began to disentangle herself from her date and his hands from her body. She frowned as her father’s aide approached. 

“Why are you here?” she asked with an irritated tone in her voice, as she straightened out the dress that had ridden up. 

“Your father requested that I bring you home. He has moved up the departure time,” he replied. 

“What? Why?” again with the irritated tone. 

“He did not say. I did not ask,” he replied, keeping his tone even. He did not like the boy she was with. He was sure her date thought of himself as a man. However, that was hardly the case. He was like every other Imperial child. Raised with unbelievable comfort and opulence. He would likely never question the rules and would one day follow his parents into the service of the Empire. However, at this moment said boy was more than a little drunk and chose that moment to try and exert some authority and influence. He slung his arm around her and slurred, “She’ll be home later. We’re not done here yet.”

“I apologize if my orders are inconvenience. However, they are my orders. She’s going home.”

“Doesn’t seem she wants to go,” her date replied again. 

“Enough, Marik! You’re drunk,” the young woman cut in. 

“But…” he whined. 

“No! Marik, I’m not doing this right now. We were leaving in the morning anyway. I’ll see you in a few weeks,” she stated forcefully. Marik looked like a puppy who had been kicked. The young woman turned to her father’s aide, “Let’s go.”

He escorted her out of the club the same way he came through the writhing, twisting bodies and into the waiting shuttle car. A short while later they arrived at the docking port where her father kept his personal shuttle. 

“I thought we were going home first?” she said, climbing out of the shuttle car. 

“Your father is waiting for us on the ship,” he replied indicating which way they were going. 

“Us?”

“Yes, I will be accompanying you and your father this trip.” 

She didn’t reply to his statement, just nodded and followed him towards the ship. As she walked, she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. She hoped her father would have answers for her. 

***************************************************

“Papa!” she called as she spied him waiting for them at the shuttle. 

“Jyn.” Her father returned in greeting as she hugged him. 

“I thought we weren’t leaving till tomorrow?”

“I needed to get an earlier start,” he replied.

“But why?”

“We’ll talk on the ship, Jyn.”

Jyn nodded and boarded the shuttle with her father and his aide following behind her. 

Within moments the shuttle lifted away from the port and made its way off of Coruscant. 

“Galen?” his aide’s voice called from the controls.

“Go ahead.” 

“We’ve left the atmosphere. Setting course now.”

“Good. Let the droid pilot for a bit and join us.”

“Yes, sir.”

A moment later, Jyn and Galen were joined by his aide.

“Papa, what is going on here? Why was Jerron piloting the shuttle? What droid are you talking about?”

“Jyn, my dear child, I’ve been keeping some things from you. The time has come that I share some of them with you,” her father replied.

“If you’re going to tell me you're a sympathizer, I know. I figured that out years ago.”

The two men could not hide their shock. 

“How did you…” 

“Well, you always said I took after my mother,” she quipped with a smile. 

“So how much do you know?” her father’s aide inquired.

“Well, Jerron, surprisingly little. By my own choice. Once I figured out where Papa’s sympathies lay I decided the less I knew the better. I made a point to never linger when he had meetings or what not. It was better for him if I did not know what he was up to.”

Both men released the breath they’d been holding. 

“Jyn, I am glad that you made that choice, but now I have no other choice but share with you the things I have done and am going to do,” Galen began.

“Okay,” she replied, pouring herself a drink from the table beside her. 

Galen sighed, not knowing where to begin. “I guess I should start with why we left early. I’m defecting. The Empire has begun construction on a new space station. It’s nearly complete. It’s a planet killer.”

Jyn’s eyes widened. “You designed this, Papa?” 

“I did. Well parts of it anyway. The important parts. I’ve stolen a copy of the plans and am turning them over to the Alliance. We aren’t returning to Coruscant. Ever.” 

“Papa! But our life there? Our home? We’re never going back?”

Galen leaned forward, taking Jyn’s drink from her and setting it aside, and took both her hands in his. “Jyn, Coruscant hasn’t been home for a long time, not since your mother died. I raised you there yes, but not by choice. I’d have taken you and run years ago, but there was never an opportunity and I couldn’t risk losing you the way I did your mother. Krennic would not have hesitated to have you killed as well.”

“Uncle Krennic? Killed mama?” Jyn’s very carefully constructed world was coming apart at the seams. Yes, she’d known about her father’s feelings but had no idea that her mother’s death had been anything but natural. The result of an illness contracted off planet. 

“There’s more, Jyn. I’ve arranged for your marriage. I…”

“What? How the hell...With who?”

“Me.” Jerron replied. 

“No way in hell,” Jyn spat standing up. “Not if he was the last man in the universe. I don’t even like you. You just work for my father,” then as a thought occurred to her, “Or do you? You’re part of the Rebellion aren’t you? A spy?”

Jerron leaned up from his reclined position and stood to face her, “Yes. I’m with Rebel Intelligence. Cassian Jerron Andor.” 

“And I’m supposed to marry you? Why in the hell should I do that?”

“It’s the only way I can protect you. If something happens to me as Cassian’s wife you’ll be allowed to stay with him and kept safe wherever he is stationed,” her father replied.

“Papa, I am capable of taking care of myself. I don’t need to marry Jerron. I won’t marry him! You’re being ridiculous!”

“Would you rather marry Marik? Or Anton? Or Darien?” her father asked in an exasperated tone.  


“What?” she asked incredulously.

“I’ve been dealing with requests for your hand for months. You know it has become a thing to arrange the marriage of high ranking Imperial children. I’m running out of time and excuses of why to delay allowing you to be married off,” Galen explained. 

Jyn collapsed into her seat. “That’s what he meant.”

“Who meant?” Cassian asked.

“Marik. He’s been making little comments. Hinting that we had a future together. I kept ignoring him. But if you’re defecting, there is no need for me to marry anyone! Least of all him!”

“Jyn," Cassian interrupted. “You have no idea the situation you and your father are about to be in. The Rebellion and your father have come to an agreement. In exchange for your marriage and protection he would turn over the plans to the planet killer. The Rebellion is not a charity. Regardless of your father’s usefulness to them, you are not necessary. They can and will dump you on some planet in the Outer Rim separating you from your father and most likely hastening your own demise. Simply being your father’s daughter will not protect you. Being my wife will.”

“Why? He’s giving you the plans. Why won’t that protect me?”

“You’d be a drain on resources as his daughter. Not contributing anything. Spouses do not fall into that category. As my wife, you will be allowed to remain on base. It will not be the comfort you are accustomed to, but it is the best I can offer. Officer’s quarters are a bit more comfortable than the enlisted.”

“And for this I’m supposed to lie back and just let you whatever, whenever you’re on base? Just be the pretty little wife, brought out when you need an ornament on your arm? No thank you!”  


“Jyn!” Her father roared. His raised voice started her enough to gain her attention. Her father had only raised his voice to her on a few occasions. “This is not an option. You will marry Cassian when we arrive at Cloud City in the morning. Once you are married we are proceeding to the Rebel base on Yavin IV. How you two choose to conduct marriage is your business, but you WILL marry him. Even if you hate me! I can live with that as long as I know you’re safe.”

Jyn recognized when she’d lost the fight. She promptly downed the rest of her drink and stood. 

“I do hate you! I hate you both!” with that she stormed back to the room that served as her sleeping area on board. 

As the door to her room closed, Galen collapsed into his chair. “That could have gone better.”

“It went about like I expected. Did you really think she would just go along with it?”

Galen sighed. “No, but I didn’t expect that level of fight.”

“You may not know your daughter as well as you think you do. It was more than a bit naive to think she’d just go along. The practice of arranging marriages among the Imperials is well established but you’ve more than once said she was head-strong like her mother so I don’t know why you’re surprised.”

“That may be the case. In the morning, she’s your head-strong wife. How will you deal with her?”

“I will be good to her, Galen. She will be as safe as I can possibly make her. She will not be mistreated. That I can promise you,” Cassian replied.

“That’s something at least. I think I’m going to rest now,” the older man said rising from his place. 

“I will return to the controls and monitor our progress.”

“Good night, Cassian.”

“Good night.”

Galen headed for his stateroom and Cassian returned to the shuttle controls where he had left his droid, K2SO piloting the shuttle.

“So that’s your intended, Cassian? Really? She’s a spoiled brat. You should let the Rebellion ship her off.” the droid stated disgustedly.

“You were listening?”

“Of course I was! Why wouldn’t I? She’s going to be trouble.”

“You have no idea,” Cassian muttered under his breath as he climbed into his seat. _Trouble indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****************************************************************************

Four days later

 

The shuttle craft descended to a soft landing inside the rebel base on Yavin IV. The engines powered down, and the doors opened to allow the passengers to disembark. A small group approached the ship as the three people and one droid left the ship.

A woman with a cropped cut of brown hair and white robes stepped forward.

“Captain Andor, it is good see you again. Mrs. Andor, Dr. Erso,” the woman said in greeting. “I am Mon Mothma the leader of the Rebel Alliance. We welcome you to Yavin IV.”

“Thank you,” Galen replied. 

“Captain Andor, Dr. Erso, the council has called an emergency meeting. If you both would follow me. Lt. Camfor will escort Mrs. Andor to your new quarters,” Mothma stated, “I hope you won’t mind, Captain, I took it upon myself to have you moved to larger quarters to accommodate your new wife.”

Cassian was a little taken aback but knew better than to show it. He’d been in the same quarters since his arrival at Yavin IV three years priors, but he couldn’t fault Mothma’s decision. His quarters had suited him just fine but were entirely too small to accommodate both he and Jyn. 

“Thank you , ma’am,” Cassian replied. 

“Lieutenant Camfor, please escort Mrs. Andor to her quarters and arrange for her belongings to be delivered there as well.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the young lieutenant replied, “Mrs. Andor, if you’ll follow me please.” 

Jyn followed without a word to either her father or her new husband. 

“Captain Andor, Dr. Erso,” Mothma called as she led the small delegation out of the hanger towards the council chambers. 

Minutes later, the group joined the council.

“Let us begin,” Senator Mothma called. “General Draven, if you please…”

Cassian turned his attention to his immediate superior. General Draven was the head of Rebel Intelligence. He never really liked Draven but he respected him. Draven was willing to make the decisions that no one else wanted to or could. Where Mothma and the Princess were the public figures of the Rebellion, Draven was their avenging angel. He and his intelligence officers like Andor operated in the shadows. Andor had wondered if Mothma and the Princess really knew the type of assignments he and other intelligence officers had completed in the name of the Rebellion and galactic freedom. His thoughts stopped as Draven’s voice dragged his attention back to the matter at hand. 

“Two standard days ago, Rebel Intelligence received information that the Empire’s new planet killer has been tested.”

“What?!?!” Galen nearly shouted. “It wasn’t supposed to operational for six more months at least.

“Which makes it all the more important you turn over the plans you promised, Dr. Erso,” Draven continued. “Captain Andor kept his end of the bargain. He married your daughter. Where are the plans?” 

Galen removed a data disk from his pocket and handed to Cassian who in turn turned it over Draven.

“Are you certain? That it’s been tested?” Galen asked.

“Yes, unfortunately. The Empire struck Jedha City. They decided to wipe out Saw Gerrera and his Partisans once and for all. The first shuttles of refugees from Jedha began arriving late last night,” Draven answered.

“He lied to me. That son of a bitch lied to me,” Galen half whispered to himself. 

“It would appear so,” Senator Mothma chimed in. “The question is what do we do now?”

“I can go back!” Galen began, “No one outside of you all knows I was defecting. We had planned that we would simply disappear. As far as Krennic and the rest know, my daughter and I are simply on a trip to visit her mother’s relatives on Aria Prime. I can leave Jyn here, go back and continue my work. The Rebellion needs to know if there are more of the planet killers in construction, and I’m the only one that can get access to that. If there are others I need to make sure the same flaw I built in is also present in those or find away to sabotage them from the inside.”

“Are you sure that is advisable? Won’t some ask where your daughter is? Won’t that raise suspicion?” one of the council members asked.

“Not really. I’ve been fending off requests for her marriage for months. I can literally tell the truth that I married her to my aide who will be returning in a week or so, leaving his new wife with her mother’s family for an extended visit. The paperwork as far as their marriage is already part of the Empire databases under his alias of course.”

“How can we know he won’t sell us out to the Empire?” another council member inquired.

“Very easy. We have his daughter here. He’ll do right if he wants her live,” a different chimed in.

That got Cassian’s attention. “Harming my wife is not an option no matter what her father does. Is that clear?” He announced to room at large. “We are not the Empire. We do not threaten to harm people to keep others in line. She’s not just Galen Erso’s daughter, she is now my wife and as such will be treated accordingly.” 

Cassian wasn’t sure where the intense need to protect Jyn came from. He assumed it was related to the vows he’d made to her. He’d given her his name. He promised to love and protect. He didn’t think the love part would ever happen but he would definitely do his best to protect her. 

“Agreed, Captain Andor. Your wife will not be used as a guarantee against her father,” Bail Organa spoke up from the shadows. “Dr. Erso will have to accept the consequences that if he betrays us we can and will eliminate him directly. I realize that is harsh especially coming from me. But if he is correct in his fears that more than just this one weapon has been built his daughter is in far more danger from the Empire than she could ever be from us. His betrayal of us would be condemning her to death that she and others would likely never see coming. I believe that alone will be enough to assure Dr. Erso’s loyalty to the Rebellion. Your thoughts, Gen. Draven?”

“I concur, Sen. Organa. Captain Andor’s wife is not to be used as a pawn. Captain Andor, what is your analysis of Dr. Erso’s suggestion that he returns to Coruscant?”

“I believe it can work, General. If he returns in the next few days he can explain away both mine and Jyn’s absence. Then I can return to Coruscant a week later with no one the wiser. The only complications may be some of Jyn’s friends, especially the few who were trying to marry her. However, I can deal with them. In fact, my being married to her will help cement this alias within the upper echelon of the Empire. We can certainly play this to our advantage, sir.”

“Excellent,” Gen Draven responded. “Senator Mothma, it would be my suggestion that we send Dr. Erso back to Coruscant in three days time. That will allow enough time to pass for his story to be accepted that he left his daughter with her new husband on Aria Prime. Then a week later, Capt. Andor will return to Coruscant to learn whatever information Dr. Erso has acquired in the mean time.”

“I agree, General. The intervening time will allow Captain Andor the opportunity to see his wife is properly settled here before he leaves for an undetermined amount of time. We will see that your ship is prepped and ready for your return flight, Dr. Erso. Now the council must turn our attention to the matter of the Jedhan refugees. Captain Andor, you’re dismissed. Dr. Erso, we will talk again soon.”

Cassian nodded and turned to leave with Galen following behind him. 

The door to the council chambers closed behind them.

“Thank you,” the older man said.

“For what?” Cassian asked.

“For protecting her. No matter what anyone says, Andor, I think you’re a good man.”

“I don’t know about that, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same,” Cassian replied as the sounds of metallic steps caught his attention. He turned to see K2 approaching.

“Ah, K2, I don’t suppose you know where my new rooms are?”

“I do. I must protest, Captain. Lt. Camfor told me to transport that woman's belongings to your quarters. I am not her droid. I still do not understand why you married her. She is rude and a brat. I am not a butler or maid. She can move her own luggage.”

Cassian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t sure which one would be the death of him sooner. K2 or Jyn? 

“K2, I’m going to say this once. She is my wife. You will take care of her the same as you do me. You will do what she needs especially in my absence. I don’t care if you understand or not. It is what it is. Simply accept it and move on. Go get her luggage and deliver it to our quarters. Understood?”

The former Imperial droid’s shoulders actually slumped. “Yes, Cassian.” The droid turned to head back to hanger bay.

“K2?”

The droid turned back.

“My quarters?”

“D25. Dr. Erso is in E10.”

“Thank you, K2.”

Cassian headed towards the officers quarters. E section was also officers quarters but one section over. He was glad that Mothma had thought to place his father-in-law close, but not too close. After escorting Galen to his quarters, Cassian approached his door. He paused outside the door for a moment trying gather his thoughts and courage. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stood there. Suddenly, the doors opened revealed the beautiful yet obviously irritated face of wife.

“Ugh, it’s you. I was hoping that hulking droid child had returned with my things.”

“You know, Jyn. I would appreciate it if you would try to get along with K2.”

“You would appreciate, huh? I would appreciate not being married. I would appreciate if someone had asked me what I thought here? I would appreciate a great many things, but no one is concerned about that.”

For the second time in the last twenty minutes Cassian sighed, and pinched his nose.

“I am sorry, Jyn. Truly I am. I am in this marriage as much against my liking as you, but it is what it is. It is now up to us how we choose to conduct our relationship whatever that will be. I will be on base for the next week, so we should have time to have a few conversations about how we can agree to go on with each other.” 

His sincerity spoke to her. She huffed. It was hard to hate him when he was trying to be nice to her. 

“You know, you’re both infuriating. What was he thinking?”

“Who?” he asked.

“Papa! Why did think now was the best time to marry me off? I always knew he would eventually, but I figured I had a few more years at least.”

“Jyn, I’ve spent the last year working with your father. Aside from his work, you are his favorite topic. He’s very proud of you. I truly believe he would have been content to let you make the choice of who you would marry eventually if not for the circumstances. He was being pressured to accept marriage offers from several families. Add to that his concerns about the planet killer, he was afraid to leave your future unsecured.”  
Jyn did believe he was telling her the truth. The problem was the truth didn’t make her any less angry. 

“Well, I’m still angry,” she pouted as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “What am I even going to do around here? I can’t just hang out in here all day every day.”

That was a very good question Cassian thought. He hadn’t yet considered what she would do. She wasn’t a part of the rebellion but she would need something to do otherwise she would definitely get bored, and intuition told him that Jyn and boredom were a bad combination. A really bad combination. 

“I will inquire if there are any areas that need some help. You don’t strike me as the type that does boredom well.”

The first real smile bloomed on her face. “Captain Andor, you have no idea how right you are. I’m dangerous when I’m bored.”

“That I believe.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the door opened to admit K2 in possession of Jyn’s belongings. 

“Here,” the droid said unceremoniously dumping her luggage on the floor. 

“Kay!” “Hey!” the both cried in unison. 

“Do you want me to unpack them?” K2 asked in a snippy tone.

“No!” again in unison.

“Thank the force! Cassian, Gen. Draven has asked for you to meet with him at 2000. I told him I would inform you.” 

“Thank you, Kay. That will be all,” Cassian replied in a clipped tone.

K2 turned to leave muttering, “Thanks, Kay. I know you didn’t want to deliver her things.” The door shut on the rest of his mutterings. 

Cassian looked at his chronometer. Dinner was being served in the commissary. 

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”  
“Come on. Dinner is being served. We can eat and then you can come back and unpack. I’ll be busy most of this evening.”

“Okay.”

They exited their quarters, Jyn following Cassian’s lead and learning the layout of her new home. When they entered the commissary, neither were prepared for all the eyes that turned towards them.

“Why do I feel like I’m facing a firing squad?” she whispered to him.

“Don’t worry about them. K2 informed me just before we were married that my fan club would be very disappointed. I didn’t even know I had a fan club. Apparently, I have a reputation and it was quite shocking when it was told that I had married. We’ll be the subject of the gossip until something new comes along in a day or so,” he replied, guiding her to the line. 

It didn’t take them long to get their food and find a place to sit. As Jyn ate she looked around at the people around her. It occurred to her that she was quite overdressed. 

“Cassian, I think I might need some new clothes.”

Cassian took a moment to look at her clothes. Another good point.

“That’s a good idea. It would certainly help you to blend it with the base. We’ll get you some things tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Finally, they cleared away their trays and they parted ways with her assurances that she could find her way back to their quarters. He left the meal feeling maybe they could do this after all.

*********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the feels. Don't worry. They're gonna clash again soon. 
> 
> Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

******************************************************

Later that evening, Cassian stepped back into his darkened quarters. His meeting with Draven went about as expected. Draven wanted to discuss the particulars of how they would proceed over the next few weeks. Draven had suggested that it may at some point be necessary for Jyn to return to Coruscant with him to keep up appearances. Cassian rejected the idea outright but in the end accepted that it may be necessary. They agreed to discuss that particular aspect when the time came. He figured Draven was up to something. No way he wasn’t. He was the head of Rebel Intelligence after all. His boss was known to be a complete ass most days. His attitude about Jyn was out of character. He was being much more considerate than Cassian expected. He figured it would end soon and in a spectacular disagreement between the two men. 

He sighed and decided to put thoughts of his irascible boss out of his head. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the lower lighting. The door to the ‘fresher was cracked with a sliver of light lowly illuminating the room. His eyes slid to the bed and his sleeping wife. He quietly pulled a chair closer to the bed. He sat down and allowed himself to just look at her. She really was beautiful. Her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. He was overwhelmed by the sudden desire to run his fingers through it. He wanted to climb in next to her and…

He stood quickly and stepped into the ‘fresher. What was wrong with him? He placed his hands on either side of the sink and hung his head. He’d worked with Galen for over a year now. He’d had some uneasy thoughts and feelings around Jyn before but he had completely dismissed them. Now here he was married to her. She had made her feelings about any physical contact between them clear just prior to their wedding. That there would be none. He intended to respect her wishes no matter how many crazy thoughts he had. One thing was for sure. He couldn’t stay there tonight. He’d be too tempted to touch her. Among other things. He was going to have to stay somewhere else entirely. He doubted she’d mind. He didn’t need the complications these feelings were causing. He did need a drink and he knew just where to find one. He carefully and quietly left his quarters and sleeping wife and headed for the base cantina.

Every rebel base had a cantina. Even if the leaders didn’t really like them. The soldiers had to have a way to blow off steam. Stepping through the doors, he nodded to several other officers and approached the bar. The bar keep placed a glass in front of him and poured what passed for alcohol into it. 

Taking his glass and retired to a table in the corner where he could observe the comings and goings. It’s not long until the doors open again and two men whom he had seen earlier in the mess come in. It’s obvious one is blind and the other is definitely not someone he’d want to meet in a dark alley somewhere. The pair approach the bar. The blind one declines a glass while his friend takes two anyway. Cassian is more than a little surprise when they head his way.  
“Captain Andor?” the blind one inquired.

“Have we met?” Cassian responded.

“Now we have. I am Chirrut Imwe. This is my partner, Baze Malbus,” Chirrut explained as he and Baze took a seat. 

“I take it you two are part of the refugees from Jedha?” Cassian inquired resigning himself to company.

“Yes. We are the Guardians of the Whills. We were at the last of the Jedi temples that is no more,” Chirrut replied. 

“And how do you know my name?” Cassian asked. 

“The Force told me.” 

“Hmm.” 

“You don’t believe in the Force, Captain?”

“No not really. Seen a lot of things, but nothing that ever convinced me the Force was real.”

Baze chuckled and Chirrut sighed, “You’re not helping, Baze.”

“I told you. He’s a soldier.”

“A soldier he may be but there is more to him than even he realizes. His young wife, too,” the blind priest stated.

“What do you know of my wife?” Cassian said sitting up straight, eyes sharp. 

“See, now we have his attention. We saw you both in the mess earlier. Your bond is strong…” 

“Wait a minute. What bond? We’re only married for her protection. Nothing else.”

“Sure about that?” Baze interjected, as he took another swig of his drink.

“Yes!” the young captain replied. “You’re both crazy.”

Chirrut chuckled, “Yes, we may be. Yet, the Force does not lie. You are bound to her by more than just the vows you made. I can see it. The bond is tentative but there…” he trailed off and then “You haven’t touched her yet. Have you?”  
Cassian was beyond uncomfortable with this conversation. He didn’t know these strange men. Why would they be asking him if he’s touched his wife yet or not. 

“Okay. This conversation is over,” Cassian said as he started to rise.

“Captain, I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I can only do as the Force wills. From your reaction I can surmise that no you have not touched your wife even in the most innocent of gestures. This is why your bond shows as not complete. A soul bond must be completed with physical touch.”

“Soul bond? What the hell is a soul bond?” 

Chirrut sighed again and Baze spoke, “Sure you don’t want a drink?”

Chirrut reached out and patted his partner’s arm. “Thank you, no. It will lessen my ability to feel the Force.”

“Have it your way.”

“I usually do.”

“Excuse me,” Cassian interrupted. “What is a soul bond?”

“They’ve become fewer in current times. Especially as those who believe in the Force are declining. The soul-bond is a deeper connection that just a marriage. It is a bonding of two beings who meant to go through this existence together. They become one in mind and spirit. The bond is impossible to resist. You shouldn’t fight it, Captain. Great joy can be found with one’s soul mate,” Chirrut replied.

Cassian took another draw of his drink. Was that why he’s had these feelings towards her?

“Ok, supposing I believe you for just a moment. Why doesn’t she feel anything? She’s made it very clear that she wants no physical contact period. If this bond is supposed to be so strong why isn’t she experiencing anything.”

“It’s not unusual for only one party to feel the bond at first. Once a physical connection has been made she will feel it and quite strongly. It will not give her a choice. The Force has chosen you for each other. It is as the Force wills it.”

“Well, see that’s where the Force and I will part ways. If and when my wife and I develop that kind of relationship it will be because she chooses it. Not because some bond has been forced on her that she can’t control. She’s lost enough say. I won’t force myself on her.”

“I’m not Force sensitive like this fool,” Baze cut in. “But I think you do not give her enough credit. Anyone looking at her can tell she’s strong. She will handle it better than you think.”

“I didn’t come in here looking for relationship advice, you know.”

Baze laughed this time. “Yeah, I told him you wouldn’t want his advice, but then he rarely listens to me. After twenty plus years together you would think I would learn.”

Cassian’s eyes widened, “You mean, you two?”

“Of course. Not all soul-bonds are conventional. The Force brings together who it will. Your bond is unbreakable but the longer you wait to complete it will be tough on you. As you appear to be the one feeling the pull. Eventually it will drive you to her. Your destiny lies with her and hers with you. But that is enough for now. It was a pleasure talking to you, Captain. Are you finished, Baze?”

The other grunted in response and rose from the table. They departed leaving a disturbed and confused Captain in their wake. He’d never really believed in the Force. He’d never heard of soul-bonds. He drained his glass and decided he’d spend the night on his ship. Maybe he’d look up soul-bonds in the computer and see what he could find. He was not going back to his quarter that night or for the foreseeable future. 

***************************************************************

The next morning, Cassian woke to a large looming shadow over him.

“You do know the Rebellion provided you with quarters, right? Why are you sleeping here? Wait. Did that woman kick you out? I shall remove her at once!” K2 stated turning to leave.

“K2! Wait! No, she didn’t kick me out. She was asleep when I returned and I didn’t want to disturb her by doing any work there so I came here. Leave her alone.”

“Are you sure? It will be no problem to remove her.” the droid responded in a hopeful tone.

“Yes, Kay. I’m sure. You know you are going to have to get along with her. She’s not going anywhere.”

The droid’s shoulders slumped. “If you say so.” 

“Did you need something, K? Or did you wake me just to complain?”

“Lt. Camfor was looking for you. That woman was looking for you at breakfast.”

Cassian hung his head and sighed. K2 might be a droid but he acted like a spoiled child too. 

“Thank you, K. I will take care of it. Please see to getting Dr. Erso’s ship ready to depart two days from now.”

“Any chance that woman will be on it with him?”

“No, she will remain here. With me.”

The droid didn’t even bother to respond just turned and stomped off. 

Cassian quickly straightened himself up and went in search of Jyn. He had told her they would get her some more appropriate clothes for her to wear around the base. 

*******************************************************************************

Galen Erso watched his daughter from a few tables away. Finally, he stood and approached her.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes.” She responded looking up at him, “But you can sit down.”

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Galen spoke, ‘I’m heading back to Coruscant in a couple of days…”

“You said we weren’t going back!” she returned angrily.

“We aren’t. I am. There’s been a change in plans. Krennic lied to me. The planet killer is operational. I need to go back and determine what else he’s lied to me about.”

“So your just going to dump me here, is that it?”

“I am not dumping you here, Jyn. I’m protecting you. Krennic had your mother killed. I will not risk your life. I am going back because no one there knows I was planning on defecting. We were simply going to disappear. That’s no longer an option. I must see this through.”

Jyn simply stared at her father. She loved him, but right then she’d very happily shoot him...in the knee. Or some place not vital. 

“You do realize that if you return, someone is eventually going to ask where I am, right?”

“We’ve got that worked out for the foreseeable future. As a married woman it would not be unexpected of you to travel around, and enjoy the freedoms that would not have been granted to you living at home. Your absence can be explained away.”

“Agreed,” a younger voice said joining their conversation. 

“Good morning, Captain,” Galen said standing to greet his son-in-law.

“Galen. Jyn. I’m sorry I didn’t join you for breakfast. I had some work I needed to get caught up on and feel asleep in my ship last night.”

“It’s alright,” Jyn replied. 

“We can go get those clothes for you whenever you’re ready,” Cassian said.

“Alright,” Jyn replied, gathering up her breakfast. “Papa, I do still love you. I’ll forgive you eventually.” and with a quick kiss to his cheek she left to discard her tray. 

It didn’t take long for Cassian to help Jyn procure some new clothing. He escorted her back to their quarters so that she could change. They agreed to meet for lunch and then he would take her to meet with Mothma about a position for her to work in. 

***************************************************************************

“I see you’ve acquired some new clothes, Mrs. Andor,” the senator said as she walked into the room, nodding to Cassian in greeting.

“Yes, it seemed the right thing to do. My current clothing is well...it will only be reminder that I am different. That I’m an Imperial.”

“But are you? An Imperial, I mean?” Mothma asked taking her seat behind her desk. 

“I don’t understand?”

“You were raised on Coruscant, I know. But you did allow yourself to be married to a Rebel spy. You’ve willingly chosen to wear clothes to fit in, and now you’re asking for a job to do? I’m wondering if the description of Imperial is simply where you’re from and not who are?”

Jyn had never thought it about that. “I will have to think on that.”

“Do that. In the meantime,” Mothma began, “I believe we have assignment for you that put to use what you already know.”

“Ma’am?”

“As you are now aware, Rebel Intelligence is always working to infiltrate the highest levels of Imperial Society. You were raised as high as it gets. We could use your first hand knowledge of the people, the mores, the intricacies if you will to better help our agents get in and get out without losing their lives.”

“So you want me to teach your spies how to be better spies?” 

The older woman laughed softly, “In a sense. They know how to be spies, but it's more than just that. We’ve lost agents in recent months simply because they didn’t know some small bit of etiquette and we’re executed before we could do anything.”

“Yes, well, the upper Imperials are sticklers about their rules and customs. Some of them are absolutely ridiculous. I’ve even flouted them a time or two, but I’m Galen Erso’s daughter. I could get away with it a bit, but I always knew when to pull back in line.”

“Exactly my point! You know that society. You know the people. We’ve not had access to someone before who was raised in it. Who’s moved among them for years.”

“I see what you mean. There is a difference in observing the actions from outside and teaching what you know from your own experience. I’ll be glad to teach your agents. Will someone be assisting me? I’m not sure I know how to go about teaching what you want your agents to know.”

“Excellent. I will let General Draven know, and we’ll arrange for one of the training officers to meet with you to go over what they need to know,” Mothma replied with the first genuine smile Jyn had seen since she arrived. “This will help more than you can imagine. 

“I’m glad to be of use,” Jyn replied. 

“Captain, could you excuse us for a moment? I’d like a chance to visit with Jyn alone.” 

Cassian had been silent up to that point, trying to allow his wife some semblance of control in the situation. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied. “Will I see you at dinner, Jyn?”

“If you like,” his wife replied. “I can find my way back to the mess. Go on and do what you need to do.”

He nodded and strode out the door. 

Jyn turned back to face Mothma.

“Please have a seat, Jyn. You look like you’re expecting a set down.”

Jyn took the seat next to her. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to see how you are doing?”

Jyn looked at the woman for a moment, trying to gauge her sincerity. “I’m fine, I guess. Still mad at my father. And at Cassian a bit.”

“Understandable. They made some pretty big decisions for you without consulting you. That does tend to make people angry.”

“It does. Though I guess I should be glad that Papa has not done that with everything. He’s only really insisted on a few things my entire life. Most of the time I make my own decisions. This was just one I never expected him to make.”

“You didn’t have any inkling this coming?”

“None, Marik, this guy I was casually seeing had been dropping hints but I didn’t take them seriously. I never wanted to marry into another Imperial family. Actually I didn’t want to marry period.”

“He’s not a bad guy, you know.”

“Who?”

“Captain Andor. Your husband. He’s a good man. If my son had lived to grow up, I like to imagine that he’d be like Captain Andor.”

“You had a son?”

“Yes. Years ago. He died as a small child. Imperial raid on my home world. I lost both my husband and my son then. My husband was a good man, too. We’ve lost too many good men and women in this war, but we have to find some happiness where we can. There’s a connection between you two. I don’t know what it is. Maybe it’s just the wishes of an old woman wanting to see a young couple be happy. He will be good to you. Maybe you can be good for each other.”

“Maybe. He’s certainly not what I expected. Then again, I’m sure I’m not what he expected either. 

At that moment, Mothma’s aide stepped in to remind the Senator she had a meeting coming up. The Senator rose as did Jyn.

“Jyn, I have no doubt that you’ve never been what anyone expected. That’s a good thing.”

Jyn nodded, “Thank you.” 

As the Senator left, Jyn made her through the base, learning the layout of what was now her home. 

Things were definitely not as she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors. This is unbetad. I'll go back over it later.

Chapter 4

********************************************************************************

Two days later…

Jyn watched as her father’s ship left the hanger bay. She hadn’t intended to see her father off but as she didn’t know when she would see him next she changed her mind. As the ship ascended into the atmosphere, she turned to see Cassian standing across the hanger in conversation with General Draven. From the looks of it, Cassian didn’t seem to happy with whatever it was the General was telling him. 

She opted to head back to her quarters. It was supposed to be theirs but Cassian had yet to stay there. He had made good on his word that they would talk about how they were going to carry on their relationship such as it was for the time being. She had agreed with his assessment that they needed to work on just being friends for now. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted anything more from him, but she was beginning to understand that he wasn’t as terrible as she’d thought at first. At the very least she figured they could get along and make something of a success of this marriage. At least until he decided he was done. They hadn’t talked about a divorce, she just assumed it would happen one day. They weren’t in love and had no reason to stay together for the rest of their lives. One day he would likely meet someone he could love and would want to be with them. She was just a means to an end. Not that she would blame him if he did meet someone. Besides it wasn’t like she wasn’t getting some benefit out of this arrangement. At some point, Krennic would figure out what her father was up to. What better place to start learning how to survive outside of Coruscant than at a Rebellion base? However, it did occur to her that she should perhaps keep her plans to herself for the time being. She wasn’t sure if Cassian would approve of her making plans for the inevitable end of their marriage. She shook her head as she stepped through the doors of her room. She was making a lot of assumptions. 

She located her datapad on the table and pulled up her latest messages. At the top was a message from General Draven informing her that she would meet later that afternoon with Captain Soren, who was his chief training officer to go over what specifics they would be looking for her to share. 

She had a few hours yet before the meeting, so perhaps it would be a good idea to jot some notes down to take with her. 

*************************************************************

Any other day Cassian would be glad to get an assignment that would take him off planet for a few days. Today was not one of those days. He seemed to want to torture himself. Now that he was aware of the bond, he was hyperaware of the fact that he wanted his wife. Damnit, a month ago he didn’t even like her. Now he wanted to spend every moment he could with her. It was like an itch at the back of skull he couldn’t quite get rid of. Thankfully his duties kept him busy so he didn’t make a complete fool of himself. Maybe the mission offworld would help him get some clarity. He’d be gone four days, back for one and then return to Coruscant. After some thought, he decided that the mission would be good for him. He could definitely use the space. 

*******************************************************************

“I’ll be leaving in the morning.”

“Leaving? Where?” Jyn asked surprised, setting down her cup.

“I can’t say. I’ve been assigned a mission,” Cassian replied.

“Well, I guess I can’t say I’m surprised. It’s probably a wonder you’ve been on base as long as you have, huh?”

“Yes, I’m not usually here more than a day or so before I’m sent out again.”

“When will you be back?”

“I’ll be gone four days, then back for one and then on to Coruscant from there if everything goes according to plan.”

“And how often does that happen?”

“Not very often. I’m sure K2 could give you the percentages.” He quipped with a slight smile pulling at this mouth.

“Thank you, no. I’ve had enough of K2’s percentages. He took it upon himself to tell me how important it was that I be very sure of what I’m teaching your agents since it directly impacts not only their survival but yours.”

Cassian chuckled. “K2 is quite protective. Sometimes, he goes a little overboard.”

“Sometimes, Cassian? I don’t think he knows how to not overdo it.” 

“Perhaps not,” Cassian agreed. 

“I’ll be gone early. Most likely before you’re up and about. So I’ve arranged for Lt. Camfor to be available should you need any help or well, just anything.”

“Thank you, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

They fell into a companionable silence for the remainder of their dinner. 

The next morning Cassian departed Yavin IV. 

*************************************************************************************************

Jyn spotted the person she was looking for as she came into the mess. 

“Sargent Lynman, may I have a word?”

The officer turned to Jyn with a bit of exasperated look on his face.

“If you want to talk, you’ll have to walk. I’m on a tight schedule.” he replied heading towards what Jyn had learned was the training area for new recruits. She rushed to keep up with him.

“What do you want?” He asked as she gained her stride beside him.

“I understand you’re the officer in charge of training the new recruits in hand-to-hand and other skills, correct?”

“That would be correct,” he answered.

“I would like to continue my training while I’m here. I was wondering if there might be place for me in one of your classes?”

“Your training?” he stopped and looked at her. “Wait a minute! You’re Andor’s woman, right?”

“Well, I’m his wife at any rate.” Jyn replied.

Then realizing how his words sounded he stopped and face her, “My apologies, Mrs. Andor. That came out all wrong. I’m truly sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it Sergeant. I’m sure there are worse things I could be called other than "Andor’s woman".”

“Well, at least you have a sense of humor. So you want to continue your training? What sort of training have you had?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure what level you would rank me at. I’ve been training in basic hand to hand for the last few years as well as with truncheons.”

“And why would a young woman raised on Coruscant in upper Imperial society need such training, if I may ask?”

“Well, as it appears that everyone knows where I came from, I’ll be brutally honest. Not only was I aware my father was not happy with his Imperial masters, believe it or not some of the others of my former social circle do not know how to take no for an answer. I felt it best to know how to defend myself. Once I began training I found I enjoyed it, and up until the last few weeks I’d kept up with it. I find myself itching to get back at it.”

The sergeant looked thoughtful for a moment.

“It’s not a bad idea. Everyone on this base should know how to defend themselves and the base if it comes down to it. Let me clear it with my immediate supervisor. If he okays it you can join our next class. New batch of recruits just arrived today. It’ll take the rest of the day to get them sorted out and placed. I’ll send you a message later letting you know what time to report for class.”

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Jyn responded and headed off to her afternoon meeting with Captain Soren.

*****************************************************

The next morning Jyn entered the training room with her truncheons in hand. She couldn’t help but notice that she quickly became the center of attention as the new recruits whispered amongst themselves. 

Within moments Sergeant Lynman entered the training room and all the recruits snapped to attention. Without any preamble he addressed the new class of recruits. 

“I am Sergeant Lynman. I will be instructing you in all levels of hand to hand combat and any weapons that may be employed in close quarters combat situation. We have an addition to our class this morning. Jyn Andor will be assisting me with assessing your abilities.”

Jyn simply raised an eyebrow, but went along with it. It made good sense. He knew she had some training, probably more than these recruits. What better way to assess her abilities than to help him assess them as well. 

“This training will be hard. You WILL get injured. We are not going to go easy on you. This is a war and it is my job to get you ready for it. If there are any of you who don’t think you can handle it now is the time to say so.”

No one stepped out.

“Good. Let’s get started. Everyone gather around the mat. Jyn, if you please?” Lynman indicated she should take the center of the mat.

“You didn’t tell me I was going to get play so soon?” Jyn said with a sly smile. “Truncheons or no?”

“Up to you.”

“With then. They will need to know how to disarm their opponent,” turning to the recruits, “I do wish you luck in attempting to disarm me though. When you’re ready, Sergeant.”

Jyn took her position in the center of the mat and extended her truncheons in a manner that was intended to be intimidating. 

“Dannick! You’re first,” Lynman said looking at his datapad.

Cadet Dannick stepped forward. He was a bit taller than Cassian and bit a more athletic looking. He ambled on the mat and took a fighting stance opposite Jyn. 

“I’ll try not to hurt you,” he said.

Jyn didn’t even respond. 

“Begin!” Lynman called. 

Dannick lunged. Jyn dropped to her knees swinging the left truncheon catching Dannick’s left leg and sweeping it, dropping Dannick on his back. Dannick was quick for his size and scrambled back up but not before Jyn rammed the end of her right truncheon into his stomach. Dannick went down and stayed down. 

She turned to the recruits, “What was his first mistake?”

None of them responded. In fact, they appeared to be in shock. 

Sergeant Lynman chuckled, “I think you’ve shocked them, Jyn. Answer her question cadets. What was Dannick’s mistake?”

Finally a voice near the back, “He was arrogant. He looked at her size and decided he could take her easily. He underestimated her.”

“Precisely,” Lynman returned. “She is smaller and looks like an easy target. First rule is never prejudge an opponent. Let’s go again.”

The rest of the morning passed with Jyn trouncing one opponent after another. 

“That’s it for today,” the Sergeant called as the last of the recruits crawled off the mat. “You have an hour to get cleaned up, get lunch, and report to your afternoon classes.”

The cadets departed leaving Jyn and Sergeant Lynman standing in the middle of the mat.

“Well, Jyn, I’d say you’re definitely beyond the first two levels of hand to hand. In fact, I’m tempted to let you teach one of the basic classes. But I’ll have to get approval for that of course. Same time tomorrow. We’ll run them through basic fighting stances now that we have an idea of their abilities.”

“Sounds good then. See you tomorrow.” Jyn answered and headed out to get cleaned up and eat. 

********************************************************************

Jyn’s days settled into a routine. Training with the recruits in the morning. Teaching the intelligence agents in the afternoon. 

On her fourth day of classes she received a message that Cassian’s mission was going to take longer than planned and he would be going straight to Coruscant as a result. He wouldn’t have time to come back to Yavin IV. 

Several weeks passed and before Jyn realized it she’d been on Yavin IV for almost two months and hadn’t seen or heard from either her father or her husband. She was a bit irritated with them, but was too busy to focus on it. 

She approached the door of General Draven’s office. She knocked and was granted admittance. 

“You asked to see me, General?”

“Yes. Please have a seat. I received a communique from Captain Andor a few days ago. Apparently, there are some who are beginning to wonder where you’ve been the last two months.”

“Well, I’ve never been gone from Coruscant for more than a few weeks at a time. Certainly, never been gone this long.”

“I spoke with Andor before he left. I told him it may be necessary to send you back periodically to keep up appearances.”

“I assume he didn’t like that idea.”

“He did not. I informed we'd be sending you there soon. His response came back this morning. He's dead set against it. However, I don’t give a damn whether he likes it or not. You’re going back to Coruscant this afternoon. We cannot afford to have this mission screwed up because he’s not thinking with his head. I’ve already arranged for a ship. You need to gather your things and be in the hanger at 1300.”

“General, not that I disagree with your assessment entirely, however I am not under your command. Something you, my husband and my father seem to keep forgetting. If you want me to go to Coruscant you’re going to have to actually ask me. Nicely.”

“Who do you…”

“Think I am? I am Jyn Erso Andor and you’re only ticket to getting into the upper echelon of Imperial society. You want my help you will treat me decently. I appreciate that you have a hard job, but I’ve been working my ass off the last two months training your troops. I deserve a little respect.”

“I would suggest you listen to her, General.” a calm voice interjected from the door.

“Senator Mothma,” Jyn said standing. 

“Jyn, you’ll have to forgive General Draven. He’s used to just giving orders. He forgets sometimes that one still has to use the social niceties to get something accomplished.”

Draven sighed. He knew he was beat. “Mrs. Andor, we would very much like it if you would return to Coruscant for a few days at the very least. We need to keep up appearances that you are in fact still alive and very much married so that your father doesn’t come under any undo scrutiny.”

“I’d love too. In fact, if you’d like I can take one or two of your agents with me and introduce them around. It would give them some first hand experience and a chance to practice what they’ve learned.”

“That’s a very good idea,” he mused. “I’ll select one and have them meet you at the the ship this afternoon. I’ll send a message and let them know you’re coming.”

“No, don’t. I’d like to surprise them.” Jyn replied. “I’ll be ready. Senator.” 

Jyn stepped from the room. 

“Davits, I think you may have met your match for stubbornness. She’s not impressed by you or afraid of you. Nor is she in the chain of command that she has to care one whit what you think. She’s a valuable asset. Please attempt to get along with her.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a feeling she and Cassian are going to be a force to contend with eventually.”

“His loyalty is to the rebellion.”

Mothma smiled a small smile, “Funny thing about loyalties. They can change. Especially when one falls in love.”

“They haven’t seen each other in two months to even have that chance.”

“Maybe for her, but I think he’s been there a while. Probably isn’t even aware of it. You forget I know Cassian well. You know him as your top spy. I know the man behind the spy. Trust me. If what I think is going to happen does indeed happen you will not want to make an enemy of her.”

“Maybe you’re right, maybe you’re not. I guess we’ll see. Either way she’s still going back to Coruscant just like we needed.”

*****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chappy. Their reunion is coming up. Things have been smooth sailing so far. Next chapter not so much....
> 
> Reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chappy...This one took a couple of days to work out...

Chapter 5

********************************************************

Jyn Erso Andor aka Jyn Erso Hallick exited her shuttlecraft with her companion, Lt. Lara Kinson aka Drena Taran. 

“Mrs. Hallick!” 

Jyn turned to see her father’s usual pilot waiting for her at the port. 

“Naran! You didn’t tell them I was arriving today did you?”

“No, ma’am. The transport is this way,” Naran replied, guiding the two ladies towards the transport. He saw the two ladies seated inside then directed the stowing of their luggage. A few moments later Naran was piloting the transport towards the home of Galen Erso.

“So, Naran, are either my father or my husband currently at home?”

“No, miss. They’re both still at your father’s offices. Your husband has let the apartment just below your father’s but I believe your belongings are still at your father’s. Captain Hallick said he wanted to wait till you could be here to oversee moving your things.”

Jyn smiled. “Good. Does my father have any plans this evening?”

“As a matter of fact he is expecting some of the other scientists and their wives for dinner,” the pilot replied.

“Perfect,” Jyn responded. For once everything was going as she wanted it. Hopefully, by the time she returned to Yavin IV, her husband and her father would understand that she was no one’s pawn. 

**********************************************************************************

“Dr. Erso, you have to tell me where you get your wine? This is divine,” Sina Malken stated.

“Ah, Mrs. Malken, I’m afraid you’d need to ask my housekeeper. She does all the purchasing of our food and drink.”

“Then I shall ask her! I simply must get some of this for our next dinner party.” 

“Are you planning on attending the concert at the Cultural Center, Galen?” Dr. Reik Malken asked.

“I don’t know yet. Most likely,” Galen replied.

“What about you, Capt. Hallick?” Malken asked addressing Jeron.

“I don’t think so. I’ve never been one to attend concerts.”

“I bet he would if his wife were here,” Miria Barins replied sipping her drink.

“Yes, where is Jyn? We rather thought she’d have returned to Coruscant by now?” Sina asked. 

A door opened, startling them all. Jeron most of all. 

“She is back. I arrived this afternoon. Surprise!” Jyn announced moving to greet her father.

“Jyn!” both Galen and Jeron exclaimed. 

“Papa! It’s so good to see you!” Jyn said coming to hug her father. Galen returned the hug with enthusiasm. It had been too long since he’d seen her. 

She stepped out of her father’s embrace and turned to the husband she has not seen for two months. 

“Jeron, I’ve missed you!” Jyn said coming to his side. She embraced him and dropped a kiss to his cheek. Immediately, a current like electricity shot through her body. At the same time it felt as she stepped into a warm wave of water, like on the beaches on Aria Prime where she used to swim before her mother died. She felt something shift in her mind as if she could suddenly sense another heart beat and thoughts. If Jeron hadn’t returned her embrace she might have fallen over. 

“You alright?” Jeron whispered

“What the hell was that?” She whispered back.

“We’ll talk later,” he mouthed. 

“Ahh, young love,” Miria cooed. 

Jyn tried to throw off the new sensations as best she could. Now was not the time to demand an explanation. She reluctantly broke away from Jeron’s embrace to go and greet each person individually. As Galen had never remarried, it still fell to her to act as hostess for him, when she was present. It was a most disturbing sensation of emptiness that assailed her as she stepped around the room putting distance between herself and Cassian.

“Jyn, darling, where have you been for the last two months? Sina asked.

“Oh, here and there. Oh, I brought a friend with me. I hope you don’t mind, Papa.”

“Not at all, my dear. Please introduce us,” her father replied.

“Jeron, Papa, everyone this is Drena Taran. We met on Aria Prime.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Drena,” Galen said extending his hand.

“Thank you,” Drena said, taking his hand and dipping her head in deference. 

“Dinner is served,” a servant called from the dining room. 

The group made their way to the dining room and took their seats each man seating the ladies first. As the staff had been made aware of Jyn’s return earlier with a guest there were enough places already set for them.

Galen was at the head of the table, Jyn on his right, Jeron on her right, and Drena next to Jeron. The other guests all arranged themselves according to rank in the Imperial service. 

“So my dear,” Galen began, “We weren’t expecting you for a few more weeks. What made you return earlier?” They hadn’t been expecting her at all, but better to give the illusion that they were in communication. 

“Well, Jeron, indicated in one of his last messages to me that he had taken the apartment below you and that it was mine to decorate as I saw fit. So I thought I needed to come home for a few weeks and make plans before I purchase anything. Besides I haven’t seen any of my friends here in ages.”

“You must be so glad that Jyn is home, Captain?” Sina practically cheered. 

“Oh, yes! Yes, I am. I had resigned myself that it would likely be another month before I saw her again, but I’m exceedingly glad she _surprised_ us with an early return,” Jeron replied, just barely stopping himself from placing his hand on her thigh below the table. Now that she had touched him he was extremely hyperaware of everything about her. And that damned dress she wore didn’t help matters. He’d seen her dressed to entertain before, but not as her husband and soulmate. The dress was emerald green in color, quite short and fit her exactly right. He took in a calming breath. Hopefully dinner would wrap up sooner than usual and he could at least get to his apartment, no not his. Theirs. She’s here and she will likely stay with him there. Kriffing hell. Who did he piss off today? He wondered.  
“I remember those days! Don’t you, Reik? When we were young and in love?” Sina cooed to her husband.

“I do remember them, my dear. I wasn’t aware that they were a thing of the past however,” Dr. Malken returned earning a kiss from his wife. 

Galen smiled indulgently at his Dr. Malken and his wife. Of the scientists he worked they appeared to be genuinely in love with each other. The other around the table were marriages of convenience. Not that the marriages didn’t appear to be successful, but marriages that resulted in love were rare among the Imperial upper class. 

Not a moment too soon the first course was set before them and the dinner proceeded smoothly with small talk about subjects that were of no use to Rebellion. The wives present took upon themselves to catch Jyn and her new friend up on everything she’d missed the last two months. Plans were made for Jyn to join some of the other wives the next day for lunch. 

Eventually, the couples began leaving and soon the only ones left were Galen, Jyn, Jerron and Drena.

Before Jeron could say anything to Jyn, Galen announced he was going to retire and that breakfast would be ready at the usual time. 

“Papa, I told Drena she could stay in my room. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I will see you in the morning, Stardust, Jeron,” he replied, kissing on her cheek and headed off to his suite.

Turning to Drena, Jyn stated, “Papa has breakfast served every morning at 0730. Jeron and I will be here for breakfast.”

Drena thanked her and made her way back to Jyn’s room. 

Finally, Jyn turned to her husband and said, “Shall we go? I’d really like to see our new home.” 

Jeron held out his hand indicating she should lead.

Moments later the door was shutting behind them in their apartment. Before Jyn could even open her mouth to say anything, Cassian rounded on her, pushed her up against the door.

“What. The. Hell. Jyn!” he hissed, struggling to maintain some semblance of control. They were alone and the bond was screaming at him.

“I could say the same to you. Two months, Cassian. Two months without a word from you or my father. 

“What is she doing here?” a robotic voice asked from the dark.

“Of course, K2 lives us,” Jyn quipped. “How wonderfully romantic!” She managed to push him back and step around him further into the apartment. 

“Cassian, would you like to know the odds now that she’s here?” K2 remarked. 

Cassian heaved a frustrated sigh, “No, K. I wouldn’t. Would you please go up to Dr. Erso’s apartment and run a scan to make sure no new bugs have been planted during the meal?”

“I can do that from here,” he snipped.

“Go, K! I need to talk to Jyn.”

“Fine. You don’t have to get snippy,” the massive droid responded sounding mightily offended.

“K2,” Jyn called. “There is a rebel intelligence officer staying in my room tonight. Don’t kill her, ok?”

“I’m not that rash,” K2 responded heading out the door. As soon as the door shut, Jyn rounded on Cassian.

“Care to tell me why I didn’t hear from either of you for two months? I had to hear from Draven that people were asking about me.”

“I told Draven not to send you. That we could handle it.”

“Yes, well, he doesn’t agree with you. Neither do I. Imperial society is tricky, you know. They like to pretend that all their relationships are based on mutual affection when really most are just contracts of convenience. However, that doesn’t mean they don’t want to see the ‘happy’ couple looking happy. Couples who spend too much time apart especially too early in their marriage get a lot more scrutiny.”

“I don’t want you here, Jyn.”

“Well, see that’s not up to you. That’s up to me. I’ll go back when I’m damned good and ready and not a moment before. I’m not about to let your stubbornness get my father killed, even if I’m still a little ticked at him,” she returned hotly.

“Jyn, you don’t understand. You being here is a distraction. I don’t need a distraction.”  


Jyn’s eyes narrowed as she watched her husband. He did seem more than just a little stressed. 

“So,” she began, as she sauntered her way over to her husband where he’d taken up a position by the window, “What was that when I kissed you earlier.”

“Please, Jyn. You don’t want to go down this road. It’s something we’ll have to deal with eventually, but it doesn’t have to be tonight. Just go to bed. I’ll sleep in the guest room. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Cassian, I am not some child you can pat on the head and send off to bed. I am your wife and I deserve to know what the hell is going on with us,” she snapped as she stopped in front of him.

His control finally snapped. He grabbed her arms and pressed her up against the thick plastiglass windows. He claimed her mouth in a smoldering kiss that left no doubt of his desire for her. After a few moments, the need for air forced them apart. Both breathing heavily.

“You are most definitely not a child. Nor have I ever thought of you that way,” He said trying to slow down his breathing. 

“Then tell me what is going on?”

Cassian dropped his head. This was not how he wanted to talk to her about their bond.

“It’s called a soulbond. What you felt earlier. Apparently, the Force or whatever has decided we are perfect for each other. It’s a much deeper connection than a marriage. From what I’ve been told and read eventually we will be able to sense each other’s presence, wellbeing, and our thoughts. We will pretty much be one mind, one unit,” He explained.

“You’re kidding me, right? Those things don’t actually exist.”

“I’m afraid they do. I’ve been feeling it since we were married. I’d always found you attractive and drawn to you, but I blew it off. After we arrived on Yavin, the feelings and desires got stronger. I ended up speaking with some mystics form the Jedhan Temple one evening,”

“You mean, Chirrut and Baze?”

“You’ve met them?”

“I spoken to them a few times. They were always very nice and seemed to have a way of showing up whenever I needed some help,” she replied finally getting her breath back her under control.

“What kind of help?” Cassian asked his eyes searching hers.

“It was nothing. Really. It’s been handled.”

“Jyn…”

“Fine, a couple of cadets that came in after you left didn’t think you were real. That I was lying about being married. They’ve not met or seen you after all. Didn’t want to take no for an answer. But like I said, it’s been handled.”

As he listened to her explanation, all Cassian could see what red. He’d kill them if they were still on the base when he got back to Yavin IV.

“No, you won’t,” she returned. 

“You heard that?”

“You were projecting prettying strongly. So this bond is not something we can control?”

“Not really,” he affirmed. 

“And rather than talk to me about it you’ve been what? Hiding out here? Just when were you going to talk to me about this?”

He pushed off the window. “I don’t know, ok. You were pretty clear when we married that you didn’t want any physical contact. I respected that. Especially after I learned the bond requires physical touch to fully complete.”

“So what? Were you waiting for opportune moment to touch me so that I’d have no choice but to follow?”

“You are so damned infuriating! It must be some cosmic joke that stuck us together. No, Jyn. I was not waiting to use it against you. I left you be because I didn’t want you to feel like you didn’t have a choice.”

She huffed out a breath. “Okay, say for a moment I believe you, then why didn’t I feel anything until today?”

Cassian dropped onto the couch and scrubbed his face with hands and again wondered who he’d pissed off in the universe for it to bite him in the ass today. 

“Chirrut said it is not uncommon for only one partner to feel the bond prior to physical contact. And you likely still wouldn’t know anything if you hadn’t kissed me earlier.”

“So why didn’t you stop me? You were in uniform.”

He jumped back up and stalked towards her, “One, it would have looked highly suspect if I had tried to avoid you, and two, I’ve been feeling the bond for the last two months. It screams at me every day to go back to you. To do something about this. You completely surprised me earlier, and look at you. I couldn’t have refused, even if there was some part of me that wanted to at that moment.”

Jyn really didn’t know what to say next. She took a moment to really look at her husband. Desire hit her square in the gut. She wanted him, and she had never wanted anyone. Not even Marik when he was trying so hard to win her affections. Yes, she definitely wanted her husband but not here, not like this.

“What are you thinking?” he asked standing before her. When she looked up at him, “No, I can’t tell. I figure the bond isn’t strong enough yet for us to hear all of our thoughts.”

“I don’t know, honestly. Part of me wants to stay angry with you for not telling me about this. Part of me wants to rip your clothes off, but I’m not ready for that. Aghh!!! This is all very frustrating.”

“Tell me about it. Look, we’re both tired. I’ll arrange with your father for me to take the morning off so we can go over some details, like how long you’re going to be here and what not. When you leave for lunch with the other ladies, I’ll report for duty. Take the bedroom, get some sleep. We do have a guest room. I can sleep there.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’ll have K bring your luggage back from your father’s.”

“He’ll just love that.” Jyn replied with a smile.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Jyn.” Cassian said turning towards the guest suite opposite the living area.

“Cassian?”

“Yes?” he responded turning back to her.

He was again caught by surprise as this time she actually kissed him. When she pulled back, “I’m sorry. I just...just..”

“It’s okay, Jyn. I understand. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Cassian.”

***************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So spring break is about to be over so I likely won't update for several days. Hope you all like the chapter today.
> 
> Remember reviews are love. Let me know what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The next morning proceeded smoothly. Jyn and Cassian met her father and Drena/Lara for breakfast. Her father informed her that Krennic’s annual ball was at the end of the week, and since everyone knew she was back she would be expected to attend along with her new husband. Cassian was not looking forward to it but agreed it was necessary. Lt. Kinson had received an invite as well. Apparently the couples from the previous evening’s dinner were impressed with Drena’s manners and would be delighted to see her again. 

“She’ll need a gown, Cassian,” Jyn stated. “She can’t attend without a gown. And the style for the unmarried women is different from the married women.”

Now Cassian was curious. He’d seen the different styles of gowns worn but didn’t realize there was a dress code based on marital status. “What do you mean?” he inquired.

“Since I’m now married I can wear gowns that are a little more form fitting for formal occasions. Lt. Kinson will have to have a gown that’s definitely fuller around the waist and legs. I despise them, but it’s the expectations.”

“How long do you need to find these dresses?” 

“I can take her shopping this afternoon, if that’s OK with Lt. Kinson?” Jyn said turning from her husband to the Lieutenant.

“What time?” The other woman responded

“Around 1500? That will give me an excuse to leave my lunch plans early. Otherwise lunch turns into dinner and then into the clubs and I just don’t feel like doing that tonight.”

“That sounds fine. I have some small errands to run this morning. Gen. Draven has a couple of people he wants me to check on while I’m here,” Lara replied.

“Do you need assistance, Lieutenant?” Cassian asked.

“No, sir. This is not my first mission. The contacts I’m meeting are people I’m familiar with. I’ll be fine and back here by 1500. Now, if you all will excuse me I do need to get moving,” she replied, standing and heading back to her room to gather what she would need for the day. 

Cassian turned to speak to Galen, “I’ll be into the office around lunch hour.”

Cassian didn’t elaborate as to why he would be late, but Galen had the sneaking suspicion that it most definitely had something to do with his daughter and her surprise arrival yesterday. He’d never known his daughter to be so adventurous as to show up somewhere unannounced. It simply wasn’t done in Imperial society, but then again she wasn’t just moving in Imperial Society anymore. She was definitely different he just couldn’t put his finger on how. 

“Not a problem. Nothing important is on the schedule for this morning anyway. Will I see you both for dinner this evening?”

The young couple looked at each other, then Jyn spoke, “Yes, Papa.” 

At her response, Galen stood and approached his daughter. He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. “I missed you,” he whispered before heading out his door.

“He does love you, you know. Very much,” Cassian said, pushing his breakfast plate back. 

“I know,” she responded. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you love me?”

He almost choked on the caf he’d just begun to take a drink from. He set the mug down and stood.

“Well?” she pressed.

“This is a discussion for our own quarters. Come on,” he said pulling her up from her seat. 

Several minutes later they stepped into their living quarters where they were again greeted by K2.

“We’re going to have to discuss his living arrangements, Cassian,” Jyn said as she took a seat on the couch. 

Cassian sighed. 

“I don’t see why,” the droid began,” I’ve been here longer than you. If anything we should find somewhere else for you to stay.”

“Wife trumps droid,” She quipped.

“You can’t protect him. I can and have,” K2 shot back. “That makes me an infinitely more valuable companion for him.”

Jyn allowed a small smile to play at her lips before she stood and approached the droid. She allowed a bit of sway in her step knowing full well her husband was watching this little skirmish.

“You have no idea what I’m capable of doing or not doing, but I guarantee I can do things for him that you will never be able to, so again wife trumps droid,” she finished standing in front of him, looking up at her irritating nemesis.

“That’s…”

“Enough. You are both valuable in your own ways. K2, the intelligence officer that arrived with Jyn has left to check on some contacts here. Track her down and report back to me who she’s meeting with, but don’t let her know you’re following her. Draven hasn’t sent any follow up orders regarding her activities which I would have expected him to do so.”

K2 made a noise that sounded much like he was huffing his annoyance and left the apartment. 

“You really shouldn’t antagonize him like that,” Cassian sighed.

“I shouldn’t? He’s not exactly trying to get along with me either,” she griped, turning back to face him.

“He’s a droid, Jyn. The reprogramming has left him with some personality flaws so to speak.”

“That’s obvious. He’s the snarkiest droid I’ve ever met.”

“That’s a side effect of the reprogramming. He tends to say whatever comes into his circuits.”

“Then I think you should find a way to program in some self restraint for him so he can learn when to speak and when to shut up,” she quipped. His sigh of frustration convinced her to change the subject.

“So anyway, you still haven’t answered my question?” she draped herself against the couch. She wasn’t sure what this bond thing was all about, but figured she might as well have a little fun with it. 

Cassian wasn’t oblivious to her choice of seat and position. Again it took all he had not to pounce. 

“No, I haven’t. Truth is I don’t know how I feel entirely. The bond kind of clouds things at times,” he responded coming to sit beside here. Probably not the wisest decision but two could play this game.

“What do you mean?”

“The bond will drive us together at some point. From what I’ve read though it won’t make us fall in love it will just enhance those feelings if and when they develop. The bond just keeps us together in that we are a part of each other now.”

“What does that mean for us right now?” she asked looking into his eyes, trailing her fingers up his arm. 

“I don’t know. We’re not really in a place right now to explore this. No matter how much I want to. We’re walking a razor’s edge and I can’t afford to get distracted. Even if it’s such a beautiful distraction,” he whispered leaning towards her. 

“I’m not a distraction,” she whispered as she closed the distance between them, climbing in his lap as she sealed her lips to his. 

He wholeheartedly disagreed with her but at the moment it was hard to keep that thought at the forefront of his mind. 

“We do have the rest of the morning,” she spoke quietly when they separated, both breathing hard and their hearts racing.

“We do, but is that something you’re really ready for? You’ve only been aware of the bond for less than twenty-four hours…”

Her shoulders slumped and disappointment was clear on her face. He cupped her face and used one hand to push her disheveled hair our of her eyes, “ Hey, believe me, I want to. You have no idea how bad, but putting the bond aside, I’m not sure we’re ready for that step. The closer we are, the more we touch, the more the bond pulls us. If and when we take that step I want it to be because we choose too. Not because something beyond our control is pushing us too.”

She knew he was right. And she hated it. Right now, her skin was buzzing. Her blood felt like it was on fire. She leaned her forehead against his working to get herself back under control. Finally she slid back beside him. 

“You’re right,” she agreed. “As much as I don’t like it.” then as another idea occurred to her, “What can we do?” dragging her finger up his chest. His sudden intake of breath was quite satisfying. 

He dropped his head back against the couch, “You are going to be the death of me, woman.”

“Oh, but what a way to go, right?” she laughed. 

He pulled his head forward to look at Jyn. Her lips were swollen and her hair adorably mussed. She’d have to straighten herself back up before she went to lunch. 

“It’s definitely a more pleasurable thought than what I’ve always expected. To answer your question though, I guess it depends on what we’re comfortable with. We do need to get somethings decided before we let ourselves get distracted again. How long are you going to be here?” It was his turn to lightly drag his hand up her leg from her knee to the top of her thigh. 

“Talk about distractions,” she mumbled, “Um, I was thinking two weeks. That should be enough time to quiet all the gossipers questioning where I’ve been. Then I’ll return to Yavin for three weeks or so before I come back.” she leaned in and began placing light kisses along his jaw. 

“Why...um...why would you come back? You don’t need to return.” he replied trying to keep his train of thought moving in a coherent manner.

She didn’t let up. They might not be ready to sleep together, but she was going to enjoy her rather attractive husband, “I told you last night, until we’ve been married a few years we can’t really get away with being apart more than a few weeks. You’re really lucky no one really caused problems this time.”

He realized she was right. She knew Imperial society much better than he did. “Fine, he agreed, but you stay no longer than two weeks at any given time. Then you leave for no less than three. Agreed?” he turned his head, deciding turnabout was fair play. He found the pulse point on her neck and received a very startled but satisfying moan as apparently he’d found a spot that was very sensitive. 

“Ok,” she consented, her breath coming in short gasps.

“Like that do you?”

“What do you think?” she responded looking at him, her eyes a darker shade of green, and she leaned back and pulled him with her. He allowed himself to be pulled along. The bond pushing him to take this time at least. 

The length of time she was going to be on Coruscant was the only pressing thing he really wanted to get decided. He was honest when he said he didn’t know exactly how he felt, but he knew he was well on his way to falling in love with his wife. He just needed to wait for her to catch up. 

He knew they were playing with fire a bit, but thankfully they didn’t have that much longer before Jyn would have to get ready to leave and he would have to report to work. Until then, he decided, he was going to enjoy getting to know what his wife liked. 

************************************************  
Several days later, Director Krennic’s Ball

 

“Where is your beautiful wife, Lieutenant?” Director Krennic inquired.

Orson Krennic, the head of the Empire’s weapon’s division, was not a fan of the marriage between Jyn Erso and Galen’s aide. He’d been supporting his nephew, Marik Talyn’s suit. At one time, Krennic had entertained thoughts of offering for Jyn himself, but he knew Galen would never agree. He had always figured he’d get his chance after she’d been married to his nephew for a few years. However, Galen had always been sentimental, and allowed his daughter to make her own choice. However, no one had seen this choice coming at all. 

“Last minute problem with her dress. She said she’d meet her father and I here,” Jeron responded. As a general rule, Jeron didn’t like any of the officers and directors who helped lead the Empire, but Krennic had a special place in Jeron’s dislike. He had never liked the way the man looked at Jyn. Galen would never have considered Krennic as a serious contender for Jyn’s hand but he wouldn’t put anything past Krennic. Even now, with her married he wasn’t sure that would be much of an impediment to Krennic’s plans if he did indeed have such plans where Jyn was concerned. Jeron was glad she was leaving again at the end of the week. He didn’t want her anywhere near Krennic if he can help it. 

“I heard she brought a rather enchanting new friend with her?” the director inquired sipping his wine.

“She did.”

“You know, I was rather surprised to hear about your marriage. I was under the impression that she was going to marry my nephew.” Krennic stated watching the young lieutenant intently. 

Jeron allowed himself a small smile as he sipped his own drink. “I imagine that there were many who were surprised by our marriage. We kept things quiet.”

Krennic was about to reply when the attention in the room shifted to the entrance doors. 

Jeron felt the air leave his lungs and his mouth go dry. There in the door, was his wife along with Lt. Kinson aka Drena Taran. Jyn was beautiful but tonight she was stunning. Jeron looked around the room after a moment, apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

The dress was red, off the shoulder with capped sleeves, and very form fitting above the waist. The skirt dropped in a straight line down to her feet, with a slit that ran to mid-thigh. If she was trying to kill him slowly she was doing a damn good job of it. He drained his glass, handed it off to a passing waiter, and went to escort his wife in.

Technically, Imperial protocol would demand that Jyn greet her host for the evening first, since she arrived without her husband. However, this was one of those moments she knew she could get away with greeting Jeron first. She spotted Jeron heading her way, followed by Director Krennic. She couldn’t stand that man, but this was his event. 

“Jyn,” Jeron began, embracing her lightly with a kiss on her cheek whispered, “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“No,” she returned, “Just seeing if I can tempt you a bit.”

“You’re definitely tempting.”

“Mrs. Hallick, you look divine this evening. I’d say that marriage agrees with you.” Krennic said taking her proffered hand for a kiss.

“You have no idea,” Jyn responded with a smile.

“And who is your lovely friend?”

“This is Drena Taran. Drena, this is Director Orson Krennic.”

Krennic took her hand as well, “Very pleased to meet you. Perhaps I could interest you in a dance?”

Drena played her part perfectly, “Of course,” she responded demurely.

Krennic led Drena out on the floor leaving Jeron and Jyn to themselves.

“You know we have to dance at some point this evening, right?” Jyn said.

“I am aware. I’m just not looking forward to all your former playthings cutting in as soon as I take you on the floor.”

“Playthings? Really, Jeron, you’re sounding a little jealous,” Jyn quipped a bit of a sparkle in her eye.

“Maybe I am a bit,” he conceded.

“Then you’ll be happy to know that since we’re still newly married, we get at least two dances together before anyone, even my father, gets to cut in.”

“Seriously? They even have a rule for that?”

“I told you Imperial society is obnoxious. They have rules for everything. Now dance with me,” she said pulling him towards the floor. 

They actually managed to get in four dances before someone cut in. That someone being Marik Talyn. 

“May I?” Merrick inquired.

Jeron had the self control to disentangle himself from Jyn and allow the other man to dance with her. He watched as Marik spun her around the room. He was definitely not happy to watch another man dance with her, but it was expected.

“What the hell, Jyn? I thought we had an understanding?” Marik whispered angrily.

“You had an understanding with your father and your uncle. You never bothered to consult me,” she returned. 

“My father and Uncle Krennic had spoken to your father. I thought everything was worked out. I love you. You should be my wife! Not the wife of some lowly…”

“Marik, it’s in your best interest to not finish that sentence. I was never going to marry you. I’m sorry if you thought I was. I certainly never gave you the impression that I was. If you allowed yourself to believe that and be swayed by your father and your uncle that’s your problem. And let’s be honest. You don’t really love me. You want me yes. And your whole life you’ve gotten exactly what you wanted. Every time. You love the idea of being married to Galen Erso’s daughter. You love the idea of remaining at the top of Imperial society for the rest of your life, which you likely will, regardless of whether I’d married you or not. You love getting something that everyone else wanted, including your uncle.”

The shocked look on his face told Jyn he didn’t know she knew about that.

“Didn’t think I knew about that, did you? I may be young, but I’m not dumb and certainly not blind. I’m aware that your uncle and my father both vied for my mother’s hand. My father won. Your uncle has been watching me since I turned thirteen. I’m aware I look just like my mother and that I remind him of her. If he thought for a moment that my father would have agreed, he’d have offered for me as well, but that is neither here nor there. I’m sorry if you’re disappointed, but you will get over it. Mara Thrace has been hanging on your every word since we were kids, you’ve just been too blind to see it.”

“I don’t want Mara. I want you,” he argued.

“But I don’t want you. I have what I want. Now, if you’ll excuse me, the music is ending and I’d like to return to my husband.”

Marik wisely chose to drop it the conversation and escorted Jyn back to Jeron’s side. He promptly bowed, congratulated them on their marriage and left. 

“Ugh. Glad that’s over with. I need a drink,” Jyn said grabbing a glass off the tray of another passing waiter. 

“I take it Marik’s feelings are hurt?” Jeron inquired.

“He’ll get over it. His pride is hurt. He’s used to getting his what he wants, when and how he wants. I’m the first thing that hasn’t worked out for him.”

“Can’t say I’m sorry about that,” Jeron quipped with a smile, “It appears Drena is a hit with everyone.”

“Yes, it appears so,” Jyn agreed watching as Drena was led around the floor by yet another of the young Imperials Jyn had kept company with in the past.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeron noticed a pattern begin to emerge with the wait staff. Several were suddenly standing at the outside of the room, no trays in their hands. He looked to the exits. The doors were all closed. They'd previously been opened. 

Jyn noticed the sudden change in Jeron’s posture.

“What?” she whispered.

“Where’s your father?” Jeron asked, looking around the room. Jyn scanned the room and located her father just across the room by another set of doors. He was apparently trying to leave and was being denied. 

“Come on,” Jeron said guiding her towards her father. 

Jeron looked at each of the wait staff they passed, he didn’t recognize any of them.

“What’s the problem here?” Jeron asked as they reached Galen.

“I’m tired and was trying to return home,” Galen responded, “Yet I’m being told I can’t leave.”

Jeron turned to the servant standing at the door, before he could even question the man, and explosion rocked the room and knocked them off their feet. 

Jeron scrambled back to his feet to see the servants around the room pull weapons from their jackets and open fire on the gathered Imperials. The servant closest to him was a little slower in reacting and Jeron was able to tackle him and get his weapon. He didn’t think twice about shooting the man either. Jeron would not risk his wife getting shot. His wife! He turned to see Jyn, helping her father up.

“Jyn, get him out of here,” he said setting up with his new found weapon to begin taking out the attackers. 

Jyn shoved her father through the door, but didn’t follow. She bent down and grabbed what had been the leg of a chair. 

Jeron turned when he heard the sounds of a fight behind him. He was not prepared for what he saw. His wife very efficiently taking down one of the attackers that had been attempting to sneak up behind him. What he didn’t see was the shot that hit Jyn in the back. She collapsed in a heap. 

“Jyn!” Jeron yelled. He saw the man who fired the shot running his way. Jeron aimed and shot him. The man was dead before he hit the ground. He hurried to his wife side. He was carefully trying to turn her when a contingent of troopers arrived to dispatch the rest of the attackers. 

“Jyn,” he whispered frantically. The shot had caught her at her right shoulder blade. He stripped off his jacket and placed it against the wound. Galen appeared at his side. 

“What happened?” the older man asked worriedly.

“She’s been shot. She was trying to protect me, I think. She needs medical treatment.” Jeron stated. He had to distance himself a bit. He needed to get her help and being a frantically worried husband wasn’t going to do Jyn any favors. 

“I heard one of the troopers call for medical aide. They should be here any moment,” Galen replied stroking his daughter’s hair.

Jeron carefully picked Jyn up and carried her into the hall outside the ballroom. The stormtroopers were still firing, but it sounded like they were almost through in there. 

Moments later several medical teams arrived. The first one spotted Jeron and Jyn and before Jeron knew it she was whisked away on a hover stretcher to the nearest medical facility. Jeron was torn. He really should investigate what happened inside, but he wanted to go with Jyn. 

“Go with her, Jeron. I will go back in and find out what happened, as well as locate your officer.”

 

“Galen, I… Thank you,” Jeron said running after the team moving Jyn.

**************************************************************

Several hours later, Jeron sat in a medical room waiting for his wife to wake up. Jyn had needed surgery to repair the damage done by the blaster bolt. Then she’d been in a bacta tank for fours hours to help with the remainder of her recovery. 

Jeron did have to hand it to the Imperial medical services. They did provide excellent care. A moan from the bed grabbed his attention before his thoughts could wander much farther.

“Jyn?”

“Hmmm,” she mumbled turning her head towards the sound. She struggled to open her eyes but finally succeeded in focusing on the face of her husband. 

“How do you feel?” 

She took a careful breath, “I’m ok at the moment.” She looked around the room, “I’m guessing our night didn’t go as I planned.”

“Well if you planned on ending up shot, having surgery and waking up here, then I’d say your plans worked out fine.”

“Not exactly,” she responded, letting her eyes drift shut for a moment. A med-droid chose that moment to step into the room. 

“Greetings, Jyn Hallick. Our sensors indicated you have regained consciousness.”

Jyn didn’t really respond to the droid as it raised her bed and gently turned her to assess the progress of her wound. 

“Your wound is healing as expected. You will be kept here overnight, and released in the morning after you have seen the doctor. Have a pleasant evening,” the droid informed them and left. 

“Thank you,” Jeron replied and turned back to his wife to see that she had drifted back to sleep. He needed to talk to her. He had many questions, but they needed to wait. She wasn’t in any shape to answer questions at the moment. One thing he was sure of was that he was packing her on the first shuttle out of there in the morning. Even if he had to go with her for a bit she was leaving Coruscant tomorrow.  
*******************************************************

The next morning Cassian helped his wife into their quarters. He’d spent the ride over from the medical facility explaining the events of the previous evening. Galen and K2 were waiting for them.

“My Stardust! How are you feeling?” Galen asked rushing over to hug his daughter.

“I’m fine, Papa. It’s mostly healed. The sling is just a precaution.”

Galen chuckled at his daughter’s behavior. Jyn had not been injured many times in her life, but when she had she always exhibited a rather impatient attitude towards the healing process. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he responded.

“I’m fine. I’d just like to sit down for a minute,” She said making her way over to the couch.

As Jyn took a seat Cassian spoke, “What did you find out, Galen?”

“I wasn’t able to get much. Krennic’s locked the whole thing down. It was apparently an assassination attempt on myself, Krennic and the other high ranking Imperial officers there.”

“Any word on who was behind it?” Jyn asked trying to get comfortable.

“Not specifically. They do not think it’s the Rebellion. They’re looking at the remains of Saw Gerrera’s groups. By the way, your officer is missing.”

“What?” Cassian asked, suddenly remembering her.

“She was no where to be found after the shooting stopped.”

“K2?”

“As I reported to you earlier, I did not recognize any of the people she met with the other day. I hacked into the reports on the attackers that had infiltrated the wait staff. They were not the same people. Statistically, the odds are that she is somehow involved in it. If she were not, then she’d either be dead or injured.”

“Agreed,” Cassian responded. 

“When do you leave?” Galen asked.

“Leave?” Jyn cut in, “What are you talking about?”

“Jyn, you and I are going back to Yavin for a few weeks. You’re injured and now that there has been an attack, I don’t want you anywhere near here for a while.”

“So we’re just going to leave Papa here?”

“They’re sending me to Eadu,” Galen informed her. “There are some issues with the designs on several systems. I’m leaving later today. I’ll be there for at least a couple of months. Cassian will not be able to accompany me there. His security clearances are not high enough yet. He’ll go with you for a few weeks and then return to handle things for me here. You’ve been injured. No one is going to question his desire to take you away for a few weeks to rest and recuperate.”

“Exactly. I need to check in with the base. If my suspicions about Lt. Kinson are correct then I need to speak to Draven directly.”

 

“Fine. Whatever. When do we leave?”

“K2?”

“The shuttle is prepped and ready to go whenever you are, Cassian.” the droid replied.

“Very good. Jyn I’d like you to rest a while here. K2 and I will gather up what we need.”

“I’m not carrying her luggage again,” K2 snarked.

“Fine, K. You carry mine. I’ll get hers.” 

*******************************************************************************

One week later...

Jyn Erso Andor stormed out of their quarters, her husband close on her heels. They’d been back on Yavin for a week. She’d been cleared by the base doctors to return to her normal routine. However, her husband was being a monumental pain in her ass. When he wasn’t meeting with his superiors he was following her around making sure she didn’t do anything to hurt herself. He’d tried to get K2 to mind her when he wasn’t around. That didn’t work out to well as K and Jyn still mixed like oil and water. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Jyn? We’re not done here.” Cassian demanded, grabbing his wife’s arm and pulling her around. The bond flared between them, but Jyn was entirely to angry to pay it much mind. 

“We most certainly are done with this conversation. I’m going to train. I’m going back to doing what I did before I was injured.”

“What the hell do you mean train? Train for what?”

“I’ve been training in hand to hand for years! But you didn’t listen to me before. I am not some wilting Imperial flower that needs to be coddled and protected. I’ve known for years about my father’s leanings. Years! I’m not an idiot! I figured at some point he would either defect or the Empire would take him out. I made sure to learn how to take care of myself in either event. You think that fight at the ball was a one off? I’m a hell of a lot more dangerous than you think,” she spat. “Now leave me alone.”

Jyn stalked off with her bag in hand. 

Cassian stood there slack jawed for a moment before hurrying after his wife. 

He caught up to her as she entered the combat training rooms. 

“Ahh, Jyn. Glad to see you feeling better. Are you up for a round or two?” the training officer, a Sergeant Lynman spoke. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” she stated irritated.

“You certainly are.” Lynman replied indicating the mat was hers. 

Cassian approached the training officer. “You agreed to train my wife?”

“Yes, sir.”

A tight line settled across Cassian’s lips. “Why the hell did you do that?” He demanded. 

The training officer sighed. “With all due respect, Captain Andor. I certainly did. Every person on this base should be trained in basic hand to hand as well as more advanced tactics to defend themselves and this base, regardless of their standing within the Alliance. Furthermore, I do not answer to you. My direct supervisor agreed as well so if you’d like to complain to him be my guest, but if I may suggest, sir, stick around and watch. You might learn something.” With the training officer turned his back on Cassian and began giving instructions for the first demonstration. 

Cassian followed Lynman back to the mat to see Jyn standing in the middle of the mat with her arms across her chest. She was holding something but he couldn’t make out what it was. Around the mat stood several trainees. 

Suddenly, Jyn slung her arms out extending the truncheons she had. Cassian took a step back. The look on her face was almost feral. She didn’t look like his wife at all. He was beginning to wonder just who in the hell he’d married. 

Lynman nodded to the first two cadets who charged. It took all Cassian had to not rush in. Jyn waited a moment then dropped slinging her right truncheon and sweeping the feet of the first cadet, while swinging the left at the abdominal area of the second. The second fell to his knees as the first regained his feet. Jyn flipped the long end of the truncheon around to align with her elbow and rammed in into the stomach of the first cadet. The cadet fell clutching his stomach. The second tried to regain his feet but his head met Jyn’s knee as he attempted to push up from his hands. He went down. Both cadets crawled away as Jyn motioned for the next pair to approach. The next two matches went the same way as the first. Jyn took out cadet after cadet. As the last one fell, she turned to face her husband and training officer, face flushed and breathing heavily.

Lynman was applauding, Cassian couldn’t seem to put two words together much less a coherent thought. His wife was not just dangerous, it the right situation she’d be damned lethal. He didn’t know how to process this information. The woman he’d agreed to marry to protect in exchange for Galen’s loyalty to the Rebellion was not the woman standing before him. 

Lynman turned to Cassian, “I suggest you get to know your wife, Captain. Those were third level hand to hand trainees. Advanced. She took them apart like it was nothing. She’s an asset were sidelining.”

 

**********************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided it was time for Cassian to get a little wake up call about the woman he married. Jyn is going to be taking a more active role in the intelligence missions going forward. Cassian and she still haven't consummated their marriage. I figure that is still a couple of chapter away maybe. I don't write smut so not sure how I will work that in. If anyone wants to write those scenes for me I'd gladly give credit. I definitely think a little more detail is necessary given the existence of the bond. 
> 
> So anyway let me know what you think.
> 
> Remember reviews are love!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the big chapter for Jyn and Cassian's relationship. Many thanks to Lastwaterbender for writing the big love scene. I don't do smut very well! She did an amazing job!!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 7

**************************************************

Cassian Andor was at a loss for words as he stalked through the halls of the Yavin IV rebel base. He’d just witnessed his wife demolish a class of third level hand to hand combat trainees. He was having serious trouble reconciling the woman he knew on Coruscant who was comfortable in ball gowns, heels and other luxuries to the one he’d just watched. How could they be the same woman? How did he miss that? How could he not see that his wife had this other side to her?

He was the top spy for the Rebellion, yet he was beginning to question his skills. Since they’d returned to the base the week before they’d been fighting nearly the entire time. He was just trying to take care of her. She’d been shot! The wound had healed except for a very small scar. It bothered him that her skin was now marred because he hadn’t been able to protect her. He’d failed in his promise. The problem was the infuriating woman didn’t seem to want protection, and from the looks of it she was quite capable of protecting herself. It was becoming clear in the two months that he’d left her here on Yavin, she had begun to make a few friends and a life here. She’d been training the intelligence agents and apparently, in combat training too!

Then there was the whole other side of this problem. Even though they were sharing their quarters they hadn’t done much beyond a bit of fooling around when they could quit arguing long enough, and yet he would never admit this to anyone, but watching Jyn take those trainees apart definitely set his blood to buzzing. If he wasn’t so angry at himself for completely missing it he might have marched her back to their quarters and to hell with waiting. Damn, he was pathetic.

He didn’t get much farther in his thoughts as a young corporal approached him.

“Captain Andor!”

“Yes, Corporal?”

“General Draven requests your presence in his office.”

Cassian sighed. “Thank you, Corporal.” The last person he wanted to talk to was Draven. He had successfully managed to avoid his commanding officer for the last week. Their last conversation had ended up in one of the few times Cassian was sorely tempted to assault a senior officer.

_“Captain Andor, need I remind you that you answer to me?” General Draven growled out._

_“What the hell did you think you were doing? You sent another intelligence officer to carry out a mission without informing YOUR senior agent who was already there! You could have compromised the whole damn mission!” Cassian replied angrily before some realization hit. “Or was that your intention?”_

_“Lieutenant Kinson’s mission and yours did not coincide…”_

_“Are you fucking serious?” Cassian roared, before realizing that he was getting out of control and he took a deep breath. “She disappears from Coruscant after an event that was attacked by Saw Gerrara’s remaining Partisans and you want me to believe that they’re not tied together?”_

_“We didn’t know there was going to be an assassination attempt. We knew something was going to happen but we didn’t know when or where.”_

_“MY WIFE WAS THERE! SHE WAS SHOT!!!” Cassian yelled, his hands fisting at his side._

_“Lower your voice, Andor or I’ll have you removed.”_

_Cassian struggled to get himself under control. His temper was getting the best of him. He really wanted to leap across the desk and pound the life out of Draven. He figured the bond was only exacerbating his anger._

_“I knew this marriage was a bad idea,” Draven continued. “You’ve been compromised. We’ve got the plans. We need to cut both Erso’s out of the picture. I will not lose my best agent.”_

_“Not a chance in hell, General.” Cassian ground out between clenched teeth._

_“You went and fell in love with her, didn’t you?” Draven said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck.”_

_“I don’t see how my relationship with my wife is really any of your business.” Cassian responded neither confirming or denying Draven’s comment._

_“Andor, in the ten years you and I have worked together you have never once disobeyed my orders or even walked the line of insubordination. You are toeing it right now, and for once I don’t think you give a damn.”_

_“General, you say I’m your best agent, but yet you hid an assignment from me that ended up directly impacting my operation. As a result, my wife was injured, Galen Erso has been sent out of our reach for the moment and our agent is now missing. Respectfully, sir, I’m not the one who fucked up.”_

_Draven sat back in his chair. This Cassian before him was not someone he knew. Captain Andor before his marriage, didn’t question his orders. He didn’t worry about what he was or was not told. He carried out his assignments with precision and efficiency. He got the job done no matter the cost. He had to figure out a way to get his officer back if he could. The words Mothma spoke him to a week earlier came back to him, “...you will not want to make an enemy of her.” Perhaps the key to controlling Andor was through his wife. That he could maybe work with._

_“Listen, Cassian, I am sorry that Jyn was injured. Had we known that the people Lieutenant Kinson was infiltrating intended to attack the event you were at, I would have notified you. As it was, there were several other just as likely targets. She is not missing by the way. She succeeded in her mission. She has infiltrated the largest of the remaining Partisan groups. Whether you like it or not the outcome, including your wife’s injury, was worth it.”_

_“I’m glad you think so,” Cassian responded with folded arms, to keep himself from choking his superior officer._

_Draven knew there was no getting through to him. Cassian was in angry, protective, husband mode. He remembered that part of himself from years ago, before the Empire raided his home planet and he lost everything. As a result, he gave everything he had left to the Rebellion. Draven was not above doing whatever was necessary to see the Rebellion succeed. Even removing people from within the Rebellion when necessary, but this was the first time he wondered if it would have the desired effect. If Jyn were to disappear, would Cassian turn all his energy back to the Rebellion. For the first time in his career, Draven wasn’t sure. He didn’t like not being sure. If he couldn’t use Jyn to control Cassian he may have to do something about her, but not until he could be certain that he wouldn’t lose his best agent in the process._

_Draven sighed. “Take the week, Captain. You can’t return to Coruscant for at least three weeks, but we don’t have any other missions coming up until late next week so take some time. Rest, and get your damn head screwed back on straight.”_

_Cassian clipped his heels together and marched out of the room._

Cassian slid his hand over the door control to announce his presence. The door opened immediately admitting him to Draven’s office.

“Captain Andor. I trust your wife is healing up well.”

“She is.”

“Good, we have a mission for you. Lieutenant Kinson has contacted us. She has some vital information that we need to retrieve. The group she’s with are currently on Rugosa. She’s sent a data chip with an informant to meet you on Nar Shadaa. You leave at 0600 tomorrow morning. Everything you need to know is on your data pad.”

“Yes, sir. For the record, I’m taking Jyn with me,” Cassian informed the older general.

“An intelligence mission is no place for your wife, Captain.” Scoffed the older man.

“I disagree, General. I have just come from one of the recruit training classes.” He said proudly. “Jyn is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and she just took apart an entire class of third level combat cadets. Sargent Lynman has stated quite clearly she’s an asset we are sidelining. I’m going to take her with me to evaluate her abilities. She’s not going to want to remain here on the base indefinitely. Her knowledge of the Imperial system and her combat skills, while not tested, would suggest that she could be of use in the field.”

Draven couldn’t argue with his logic. “And if I wanted to assign her to a different team?”

“Well, considering she’s not actually enlisted good luck with that,” Cassian began his voice dropping, “Besides if you think I’d let you, then you really don’t know me. Sir.”

“Fine, whatever. It’s your mission. Run it how you want. Take your damn wife with you. It’s your choice and if it all goes to hell I’ll be the first to tell you I told you so.”

Cassian snapped out a salute, “Yes, sir.” before turning and leaving the office.

Cassian wasn’t sure why he’d suddenly decided it would be a good idea to take her with him, he just knew he couldn’t leave her here. A low-level intel mission would be perfect to ease her into working with him. Lynman was right. She was an asset and he would never be okay with her working with anyone else. Now he just had to find her and tell her.

It was mid-afternoon so she was likely finishing up with the intelligence classes so he decided to head that way and wait for to finish.

He arrived just as she was letting the class out for the afternoon. He noticed that she tensed up as she saw him. She gathered her things and pushed past him, “Still keeping tabs on me?”

“No. Jyn, please wait.” She slowed and turned to face him, “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

“You have to stop, Cassian. It isn’t going to go well if you keep trying to shadow me everywhere I go.” She said with a sigh.

“I know,” he replied lowly so that only she could hear. “Come on. We need to talk and I’d rather not in the corridor.”

She followed him back to their quarters. The doors opened to admit them and she placed her things on the small table before facing Cassian.

“So,” she said.

“I have a mission.”

“Okay,” she replied wondering what that had to do with her.

“I told Draven you were coming with me,” he stated, watching for her reaction.

“Why?” she huffed and folded her arms. “Let me guess, to keep an eye on me.”

“No! Jyn,” Cassian dragged his hands through his hair. “Look, I know I’ve been a pain the last week. It doesn’t help that we’re teasing each other right up to the line and then pulling back either, but I want you to come with me. Lynman was right. You are an asset we’re not using. I’d never be okay with you working with another team, but like I told Draven your knowledge of the Imperial system makes you of use in the field. Your combat skills are not tested obviously, but if you’re going to be out there I’d rather it be with me.”

Jyn didn’t immediately respond. He appeared to be sincere. Lynman had told her that Cassian had looked quite flustered after watching her in training this morning and it warmed her slightly.

“I don’t suppose that Draven was happy with your decision?”

“Not in the slightest,” he replied, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Good,” she said, “When do we leave?”

“0600 tomorrow morning. I need to check on the ship, make sure K2 is getting everything that we will need.”

“Then let’s get moving. Don’t want to keep the grumpy droid waiting,” Jyn said smiling at him for the first time in days.

******************************************************

Several hours later Cassian opened the door to their quarters. There sitting on his, no their bed, even if they hadn’t crossed that final line yet he was beginning to think in terms of theirs not his or hers. She was cross legged leaning against the wall with the one pillow squashed between her and the wall. She was scrolling through his data pad. He should probably be upset about that but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry.

“Are you going to just stare at me all night?” she said not looking up.

“Probably,” he said smiling and moving to sit beside her. He felt the bond flare again. Truth be told it really hadn’t diminished much since she had joined him on Coruscant. Now in addition to the itch he felt at the back of his skull, his body felt on fire. ALL. THE. TIME. He wondered if she felt the same. He dragged a finger across the back of one her hands and heard her hiss at that contact. He couldn’t help the sense of warm satisfaction that enveloped him watching her reaction, just as he couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped him as he felt the residual pleasure through the bond. 

“You know,” she began, setting the data pad down, “We’re gonna need to do something about this bond thing. Preferably sooner than later. Might help.”

“Help with what?” he asked lowly.

“This burning itch in my head. The fire in my blood. I wonder if that’s why we keep fighting. We’re putting off the inevitable.”

He gently took her fingers in his, playing with them.

“It might,” he conceded, “But I don’t think this is the right time for that to happen. We’re leaving in the morning.”

“No, probably not,” she murmured. Then as another thought occurred to her, “When do we return?”

“Not for five or six days at least.” 

That was the last straw for her. “Fuck.” She hissed. “I don’t think I can wait another five or six days, Cassian.” She was in a huff as she crawled into his lap, grabbing his neck and fusing their lips together..

It took him several seconds for his brain to engage and pull back just a bit.

“Jyn...whoa...wait a minute,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. “This is not exactly how…”

“You thought this would go?” He nodded his agreement. “Neither did I, but I did some thinking this afternoon, and I know I care about you. I did before we were married. You irritated me, but you were always kind to me and seemed to be genuinely interested in helping my father. As far as choices for my husband, he could have done so much worse. I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult the last week. You’ve been nothing but a gentleman,” his eyes raised, “Ok...well for the most part, but I don’t remember complaining about those times.” she finished blushing.

He reached up and pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. He could see that she was nervous, but in the deep pools of her eyes he could make out desire. Cassian couldn’t find the words that he had wanted to say to her, he wondered if the feeling in his chest that was overwhelming him, was love. He wasn’t sure.

He had never loved anyone before, sure he had other encounters. He wasn’t innocent. . . his thoughts stopped there. His lips left hers and traced a path to her jaw, then to her neck. She squeaked in surprise and her body tensed underneath him.

“Jyn?” He asked, pulling back slightly to look at her. His gaze was intense, she looked away suddenly shy. It was almost endearing, if she hadn’t looked so shy. “Look at me for a minute.”  
It took all her strength to turn her head to face him. She bit her lip before she admitted her secret. 

“I’ve never. . .” She started nervously. “I . . .”

He looked at her with a raised brow as his hand cupped her cheek, bringing her gaze back to his. “I thought you and Marik. . .”

Jyn shook her head again, her expression changed to one of disappointment. She looked like she was expecting him her to push her away now, not wanting to have the burden of teaching her how to be a woman. His smiled softened and he leaned down and pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss that brought butterflies. “Mi querida, I am honored.” He said in between peppered kisses, his accent thicker than before.

He trailed down her jaw, to her neck and she gasped. His hands went down to the hem of her shirt finding the sliver of skin that separated from her bottoms.

Cassian’s hand slid up underneath her shirt and drew lazy patterns against her stomach until she relaxed against him. Just when she got comfortable, he stopped his mapping of her stomach to undress her. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and she had a small look of uncertainty filled her face. “You’re safe with me, Jyn.” He whispered.

She took a deep breath and nodded. “I know.” Jyn said softly. “It’s just I think I can feel what you’re feeling too and it’s a little overwhelming.”

“I know. I feel it, too. Don’t try to fight it. I’m not.”

“Okay,” she replied breathlessly, watching him.

Cassian’s hand rested on her hips, trembling with excitement as he looked over his wife. Jyn’s breath caught as he leaned in towards her, the closeness sent the temperature between their faces skyrocketing. His chest pressed against hers, with her arms around his neck. He dipped closer to her and the smell of him, his skin, his soap, the hint of something that was just him hit her like a tidal wave.

She held his gaze, finally since she admitted to never doing this, she felt confident under his hungry gaze. Jyn closed her eyes and let her head fall back, baring her throat to his attention. His beard tickled her cheek as his mouth hovered just a hair above her sensitive flesh, she gripped his shirt as her skin flushed hot under his lips.

Without touching her, Cassian slowly moved his mouth up her neck to just under her ear, then slowly down again to the juncture of her throat and shoulder. Up and down, up and down, over and over as he teased her for a moment to build her anticipation. When he finally brought his lips down, the rush of blood south made her head go light. She half moaned his name against his ear, and his answering groan reverberated against her skin. He sucked on the thin, sensitive flesh below her ear and she sighed heavily. A heavy protest escaped her lips when his lips left her throat, she opened her eyes, ready to argue, but found his face hovering in front of hers again, his delectable mouth curled in a way that made her heart stutter. 

“We should have done this sooner.” He whispered with a crooked smile at catching her lips with his again. After a few moments he pulled back, “I should never have left you here for two months. I’m sorry, mi amor,” he claimed her lips again. 

He slowly ran his hands up her sides, making her jump with the tickle, and lifted her arms over her head. When he was sure that she would hold them there, he kissed the tip of her nose and brought his hands down to the hem of her shirt. He held her gaze as he slid the material up, his fingertips barely grazing her skin as he stripped it off her and dropped it on the floor.

Jyn watched him as his eyes fell to her almost naked torso, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his gaze. It was hungry and nothing that she had seen from him before. “Don’t be scared.” He whispered and she bit her lip. He dipped his head towards her again, Jyn realized that her heart was now beating so hard that her whole body was rocking from it. She brought her hands down to rest on his shoulders, grounding her from floating away, and then tightened her grip when he dropped a kiss to the hollow of her throat. 

Cassian slowly worked his way down, dropping kisses on her collarbone her chest and between the curve of her breasts, he couldn’t reach any further with her on his lap. He lifted her off his legs and laid her down on the bed before continuing his map of her skin, picking up to under her bindings, above her bellybutton and down to the waistband of her pants. His fingertips followed the trail his mouth made, skimming with a maddening lightness that caused her skin to erupt in goosebumps. 

On his way back up her body, he pressed a kiss just above her heart, feeling it race against his lips.

He nipped the curve over her belly over her pants before he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, tossing them with her shirt. Instinctively, Jyn’s hands went to his hair as he went further down and to the middle, but Cassian bypassed the place she wanted him to kiss and instead gave a little nip and lick to the smooth sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. Her eyes were half closed as she concentrated on the feeling of his hands on her thighs and his hot breath just below the juncture of her legs.

The scent of her arousal made Cassian’s mouth water, and he cocked his head just a fraction until his mouth was hovering right over her. Jyn bucked her hips forward, dying for his touch, and he took her hips between his hands as he leaned forward and pressed a firm, sucking kiss over underwear. Jyn groaned and her hands tightened in his hair, but to her dismay he didn’t stay where she wanted him. Instead, Cassian started kissing his way back up her body, all the way to her neck and then pressed a kiss in front of her ear.

“Are you okay?” He whispered, marking her neck.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly.

He pushed back and look at her, she was practically glowing under the low light. “You are so beautiful.” Cassian whispered just to see her flush under his gaze.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and he sat back on his haunches to watch as she reached up and unbutton his shirt, flinging it on the floor. She then brought her mouth up to his and ran her hands through the curls on his chest. She ran her tongue over his soft full lower lip begging for entrance, and he let her in quickly to slide his tongue against hers. She moaned into his mouth-why did they wait so long?—and the sound went straight to Cassian’s groin.

Cassian had intended on taking it a bit slow, but the heat and tension in the air between them, maybe it was the soulbond, made him greedy. He pulled his mouth from hers and kissed down her chest again, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking as she whimpered underneath him. He heard her moan his name, a sound he was sure he would never get tired of and he swore that next time he would be able to do this for hours.

After giving each of her breasts ample attention, kissing her softly in between and back to her belly. He slid her underwear off down her long legs, trailing his fingers down her soft legs. She felt exposed under his heavy gaze, but not awkward or shy, Jyn Erso-Andor was not the type to shy away from the unknown. She’s wet when he slips a finger along her crease and she shuttered.

He grabs her hips and tugs her closer, ignoring the startled squeak she makes. He scoots back so that his knees are on the floor as she twitches her leg in a reflex to kick him. He laughs, before peppering her thigh with kisses.

“Cassian?” She said, her voice unsure.

“Relax, it’s okay.” He assured her, feeling her unease through the bond, when she doesn’t protest he pats her folds with one hand to expose her, then leans in to take a taste.

She gasped and does kick out. He grabs her swinging ankle and puts it over his shoulder, letting out a puff of air at her reaction. Without waiting for her to acclimate, he starts licking in earnest, swiping his tongue against the length of her, exploring.

Jyn moans when he reaches the bundle of nerves. He slides a finger around the nub to join his mouth, rubbing just over her entrance. She rocks her hips to his touch and he slides it inside of her.

She tenses up at the intrusion, which isn’t a surprise to him, and he waits until she relaxes again. 

When Jyn starts moving her hips against him, he starts to rock his finger in and out. Eventually he adds another finger and she gasps, whimpering when he adds a third a second later.

Her cries became louder until she is screaming his name as a wave hit her so suddenly she could see stars, her muscles contracting down around his fingers as he works her through it. When she finishes twitching, he forces himself away and stands up to look at her.

She was practically boneless, a smile on her face. “Wow.” She said.

Cassian laughed as he pulled his belt off, his pants joining her clothes on the floor. Her mouth falls open and she blinks in surprise, but she recovers with all the grace she possesses to look intrigued, she licks her lips.

It’s all the encouragement he needs to crawl back up onto the bed, just barely brushing against her skin, he’s already throbbing with need. She eyes him as he takes himself in his hand and lines himself with her entrance, pushing inside slowly. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep groan at the feeling of how hot and slick she is around him.

Jyn’s breathing comes out in short gasps as he moves, a warmth spread through their bodies and he forces his eyes open to watch her, to make sure that he doesn’t see pain in her eyes. He’s careful, despite how much he wants to just slam himself inside.

He rocks himself back and forth in small movements as he presses deeper. A sense of euphoria builds up in him as he gives her a moment to get used to it. She makes a noise, a mix between a gasp and a whimper, eyes closed and entire body tight, tense as she adjusts to the reality of it. He puts his hand on the side of her face, wanting her to look at him so he can make sure it isn’t too much, too soon within the bounds of their relationship. Stubbornly, she keeps them closed.

“Hey,” He says, holding himself still through sheer force of will. “Talk to me, you okay?” She blinks her eyes open and gave an exasperated sigh, it was cheeky and exactly what he had grown to expect of her.

He snorts and takes his hand back off her head to brace himself instead, drawing his hips back slowly, the slick friction was wonderful on his skin as he slid out of her. When he pushes back in, she lets out a surprised sounding exclamation, eyes falling shut again as she tips her head back.

He groans as he finds a rhythm, rolling his hips against hers and trying not to overwhelm either of them. She feels amazing around him, and everything about her reactions put to ease his mind that she really was inexperienced, he loved that he was the one to take her here, to be her first.

“And only,” she whispered to him in response to his thoughts as she opened her eyes to look at him, her breath taken away by sensations but her heart tightened at Cassian’s tensed face. He was watching her, his attention flickering between watching their bodies join and capturing her eyes, reading her face.

One of his large hands was under her waist, the other splayed over her mound, he pressed down slightly as he filled her and she couldn’t bite back a cry.

It didn’t take long at all before searing flames leaped from her womanhood outward, jolting her muscles tense, throwing her into the storm. She cried out as her body clamped down around him, the wave of climax filling her one more time and their combined feelings of euphoria surged through Cassian’s body so hard that he almost fell back. “I’ve got you.” He whispered as she came off her high.

He slid out of her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

It wasn’t enough, she pulled him back for a proper breath-stealing kiss.  
He bent over her to hook his arms under hers, pulling her up to straddle his lap, her body flushed with his. Both slippery with perspiration, panting hard with exertion. She managed to wind her arms over his shoulders as she fought to catch her breath.

After her pulse settled just enough, she rocked her hips and giving him a shallow thrust.

They were moving again, she was doing her best to lift herself as his hand under her bottom urged, meeting his more and more erratic thrusts It wasn’t long before Cassian stiffened in her arms and cried out as he spilled himself into her in strong, hot bursts.

He cried out her name.

She stroked his slick back with soothing caresses.

His arms wrapped limply around her waist as he rested his forehead against the crook of her neck.

Soon neither of them had the energy to remain sitting up and Jyn was the first to pull back and drag him down with her, He landed on top of her still inside her. He tried to pull away but she held onto him.

“Don’t. I want to feel this,” she whispered. 

He simply nodded and rested his head in the crook of her neck again. He could feel her running her hands along his back and arms. He could feel the bond buzzing between them but the burning itch in his skull was gone. The fire in his blood was sated. For the moment at least. 

“That’s much better,” she replied quietly, placing small kisses along his forehead. 

He didn’t have to ask what she meant, courtesy of the bond. He could hear her thoughts loud and clear. It was like her brain had taken up residence inside his head right next to his. 

“Agreed,” he returned, nuzzling the skin below her ear. “Much better.” 

“You know, I never pictured this in my future,” she said, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Me neither. The life expectancy of an intelligence officer is not known to be very long. Besides I thought the whole Force/Soul bond thing was a complete myth. Something whispered about in fairy tales for children. I never expected to live long enough to meet anyone I’d remotely consider spending the rest of my life with much less a soul mate.”

“And now?’

He raised his head to look into her beautiful green eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. We belong to each other. Now and forever.” he finished sealing his vow with a kiss. 

“We should probably get cleaned up and get some rest. We have to leave early,” he said after pulling back to take a breath. 

“Probably,” she agreed, “We could share the shower.” 

“I like the way you think,” he replied, slowly pushing himself off the bed. Once he was standing he helped her up. She felt just a twinge in her thigh muscles. 

“I’m going to feel this tomorrow, aren’t I?” she asked with a giggle.

“You might, but a hot shower should help,” he replied as he lead her towards the ‘fresher. 

He turned on the water and soon the shower was building up steam. He felt a mischievous impulse through the bond. He was turned around closing the door to the shower when he felt her hands come around him from behind, “So is shower sex as amazing as I’ve heard?”

He quickly turned around, pushed her into the back wall of the shower, “I don’t know what you’ve heard, but let’s find out,” he growled claiming her lips in a searing kiss. 

She couldn’t help but giggle a bit at his enthusiasm as they both surrendered to the feelings and sensations moving through their bond. 

**********************************************************

The next morning Cassian and Jyn made their way towards his ship where K2 was waiting, as well as Chirrut and Baze.

“Captain!” K2 called, “These two insist they are accompanying us to Nar Shadaa.”

Cassian turned to the two men with an inquiring look.

“Don’t ask me,” Baze said, “This one says the Force told him we had to go with you all.”

“Chirrut?” Cassian asked.

“I don’t know why but the feeling is clear and strong. We’re meant to go with you.”

Cassian could have refused, wanted to in fact, but they were going to be late and it would give him an opportunity to talk to them again.

“Fine. Let’s just get going. We have to be on Nar Shadaa in two days.” 

“Captain! You can’t be serious bringing all these people with us! That woman is not part of the rebellion! Neither are these two. Have you lost your mind? Scans show it's still there, but you’re obviously not using it,” K2 interjected in what sounded a like a seriously irritated tone. 

“Enough, Kay,” Cassian snapped, as he boarded the ship. 

The former Imperial huffed and followed his human into the ship. With all the gear and passengers safely loaded and secured, Cassian piloted his U-wing out of the hanger and into space. Within moments they’d broken atmo and were making the jump to lightspeed. 

After setting the coordinates and leaving K to monitor the ship’s progress, Cassian slipped down to the lower deck. Chirrut and Baze had taken up the space on the benches running along the side of the deck. 

Jyn was sitting on the bench on the opposite side getting his data pad out of pack, “So are you going to tell us where we’re going and why?”

Cassian took a seat beside her, gently taking his data pad from her hands and pulling up the files he needed. “We’re going to Nar Shadaa to retrieve a data chip sent by Lt. Kinson.”

“I wondered what happened to her,” Jyn commented. 

“Apparently Draven was running another op without telling me. He claims he didn’t expect the two ops to coincide the way they did at Krennic’s ball. He sent Kinson to infiltrate the largest remaining partisan group that was led by Saw Gerrara before his demise on Jedha. She was successful.”

“Still I bet you weren’t happy when you found out?” she stated.

“No, I wasn’t. That’s the closest I’ve come to assaulting a senior officer in a long time.”

“I wish I could have been there for that conversation,” Jyn replied a smile spreading on her lips.

“I’m sure you’ll have the opportunity at some point,” he returned.

“You’re bond is complete,” a voice broke in.

Cassian almost startled. He forgot Chirrut and Baze were even in the same room. His attention was focused entirely on Jyn. He turned towards the two men.

“Yes,” was all he responded with. He certainly wasn’t going to reply with details. He heard her thoughts, _Oh why not? Shock them into silence?_ He snorted before turning to look at her. Her mischevious grin from the previous evening back on her face. 

“We don’t need details. I can see the bond is complete and strong,” Chirrut responded.

“Please we really don’t need details,” Baze put in. 

“Don’t worry,” Cassian began, “Regardless of my wife’s impish thoughts we will not be sharing any details.”

“Spoil sport. I’m sure K2 would blow his circuits.” She quipped. 

“Please,” he muttered, “I’m not ready for that discussion yet.”

“Poor baby,” his wife teased him.

“Anyway,” he said trying to return the subject to their mission. “We going to Nar Shadaa. Lieutenant Kinson is sending a courier with a data chip that we need to retrieve. We’re supposed to meet the courier at the Amalian Cafe in the Chaadar Space port.” 

“Who will they be looking for?” Baze inquired. 

“Just me. I’ll be using my alias, Aach. The rest of you will keep lookout. Jyn will be in the cafe at one of the tables. I’ll be at the bar. Chirrut, you and Baze can keep watch from outside. Let us know if we attract any attention we don’t want. K2 will be remaining with the ship.”

“Which is utterly ridiculous, Cassian,” the droid piped up joining them. 

“I didn’t ask your opinion, K. You will remain with the ship,” Cassian replied with a clipped tone. “We won’t arrive at Nar Shadaa for forty-eight hours so I suggest we all take it easy, and get as much as possible. When we arrive we’ll scope out the location and make final preparations for the meeting.”

“Sounds good to me,” Baze responded with Chirrut nodding in agreement. Cassian turned back to Jyn, “My quarters are back there if you want to get settled and rest.”

She smiled, grabbed their things and headed the direction he pointed. He watched her leave, a small smile pulling at his lips as he looked back down to his data pad. He still had work to do even if he was going to be stuck in the ship for the next two days. His thoughts ran off track when it occurred to him that he wouldn’t be sleeping alone for the first time on a mission. That could be interesting. Although he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk K2 interrupting them. _That’s why doors have locks_ , he heard. He chuckled. They do indeed. 

*************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update at least once a week, but I have a term paper due and I'm a teacher to boot and our year is winding down. So busy busy busy. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos and subscribed to my story!!!! That helps keep me motivated to write!!!
> 
> Love to you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 8. Thanks again to Lastwaterbender for her additions to this chapter!!!! Thanks so much!

Chapter 8

 

Cassian stepped out of his quarters. Jyn was still sleeping. He’d woken from another nightmare memories of things he had done in the past and seen in service to the rebellion. Jyn had stirred briefly, but he’d calmed her by rubbing a warm hand on her arm, not wanting to wake her completely. He passed Chirrut and Baze who slept on the benches they’d claimed earlier in the trip. He climbed into the cockpit and took his seat next K2. 

“So you are sleeping with her now?” the droid observed. It was snarky, even for a droid. 

“K…” Cassian sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“I thought this was a marriage of convenience? Emotional entanglement is not advisable.” 

“K…” He warned, his voice low. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. 

“I do not understand…”

“K2! She is my wife. We are bonded. There are emotional entanglements all over the place, so get over it already. It’s not just you and me anymore. It’s the three of us now.”

K2 turned towards his human, contemplating Cassian’s outburst. “Do you love her?” 

Cassian sighed. Sometimes dealing with K was like talking to a small child, “Yes.”

“I see.” Kay said slowly. “Does she love you?”

“I believe so,” he responded with a nod. He hoped.

“What do you mean bonded?”

“Soul bond. Force bond or whatever. We’re literally joined at the brain. I can hear her thoughts and feel what she feels and vice versa.”

“Well, that’s disappointing.”

“What the hell for?”

“I had hoped you would get tired of her eventually and divorce,” the droid stated matter of factly. “It also explains why you have been acting so out of character.”

Cassian could not help the shocked look that appeared on his face. Obviously coming up here had been a bad idea. He’d come up there to clear his head and instead he found himself wanting to shoot his droid. It was rare for him to get angry with K2, but this was definitely one of those moments. 

“Good night, K,” Cassian said climbing back out of the cockpit. He’d rather lie awake next to Jyn than listen to K at the moment. He heard K call back to him, but he ignored him and proceeded back to his quarters. He laid down beside Jyn and smiled as the she instinctively turned to him burrowing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and soon found himself drifting off again. 

His irritation with K forgotten for the moment. 

**********************************************************

K2 was confused.

Well, the information that he was handed, did not compute what was happening. The door to his quarters was locked. Cassian never locked his door, as captain he was always supposed to be accessible. It was policy, but sure enough the seven foot tall droid stood in front of a closed door.

It must be Jyn Erso’s fault.

SHE locked the door. 

And judging by the noise coming from the inside the pair were engaged in intercourse. If K2SO could roll his eyes, he would. He had every intention of apologizing to Cassian for his faulty data regarding his marriage to Jyn Erso and Soul Bonding, but he could forget it. 

He was going to open that door if he had to knock it down and knock some sense into his head (and probably jettison Jyn Erso into outer space.) 

He connected to the access panel and started running codes, with infinite numbers and combinations it would take lesser droid’s years to crack it, but with his processors, he could do it in mere minutes. 

One minute.  
Two minutes.  
Three minutes.

How was Jyn Erso capable of creating a combo strong enough to fool his processors? 

Maybe it was Cassian who betrayed him?

He shook his head, no it was definitely Jyn Erso. 

After about fifteen minutes, he finally was able to figure out the code. Which happened to be their wedding date, how stupidly simple. There was silence on the other side of the door, their copulation over. 

When the door slid open, the pair were laying on their back and completely breathless, with sheets wrapped across their chests and hair messy. Both shared a crooked smiles were pointed at K2S0. “You owe me ten credits.” Jyn said breathlessly with a chuckle and he shook his head. “He broke in after we finished.”

He chuckled and looked at her fondly, leaning over to kiss her affectionately. “Can I help you, Kay?” He asked with a smile. 

The droid was speechless. K2 found himself unable to formulate a response so he simply shut the door and returned to the cockpit. His human had clearly lost his mind. 

“I think we shorted his circuits,” Jyn chuckled, as she leaned over to place small kisses on his jaw. 

“Maybe,” Cassian agreed, running his hand along her side. “I’m sure he’ll think again before forcing his way in next…”

Cassian didn’t get to finish his statement as the door to their quarters once again opened. 

K2 stood in the doorway. Jyn didn’t bother to stop her continued exploration of her husband’s jawline and throat. 

“Yes, K?” Cassian managed to say as Jyn hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Cassian, please promise me you will not reproduce with that woman.”

That got both of their attention. 

“What the…?” “K…” they said simultaneously.

“I see now that you will remain married to her, but I do not think my circuits or the galaxy will survive your offspring,” the droid responded in all seriousness. 

“Cassian,” Jyn growled, “I will shoot him.”

Cassian sighed. Again. For what felt like the millionth time in the last week. “K, get out. Go back to the controls.” he ordered. 

The droid huffed his indignation, and the door shut again. 

“I have never seen or heard of such a possessive droid,” Jyn groused.

“He is in rare form lately,” Cassian conceded. “I’ll talk to him later and lay some new ground rules.”

“That would be a good idea. Especially if you want to keep him around.”

“He is quite helpful at times. Now where were we?” he asked, sliding his hand back up her side.

“Right about here,” she returned with a sultry tone picking up where she left off a few minutes before. 

*****************************************************

Several hours later, Jyn and Cassian emerged from their quarters in search of food. They were very grateful to see that Chirrut and Baze had taken it upon themselves to prepare a meal with what rations they had on the ship.

They both accepted a bowl of some sort of soup, “Thank you,” they replied.

“You are quite welcome.”

“Sorry we’ve been a little preoccupied,” Cassian stated a bit sheepishly.

“No need to apologize,” Chirrut began. “What you are experiencing is normal for a newly completed bond. Honestly, I’m surprised you were able to wait this long before getting to this point.”

“We both agree we waited too long,” Jyn put in, before carefully sipping at the soup. 

“I think it was worth it just to see the reaction of your droid,” Baze said from his seat on the bench. “That alone was priceless.”

Jyn and Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. 

“Speaking of K,” Cassian said, “I should go talk to him.”

“Finish your soup first,” Chirrut chided. 

Cassian felt a little like they’d picked up an additional set of parents, but dutifully drained his soup before passing the bowl back to Chirrut.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered to Jyn, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

She watched as he headed up towards the cockpit and climb up next to Kay.

**********************************************

Cassian sat for a minute checking the controls and assuring himself that they were right on course to arrive on time. 

“K…”

“Is your brain functioning again? I’d just like to know if you are capable of having a rational discussion.”

It hit Cassian like a ton of bricks, “You’re jealous!”

“What? I am not. Droids don’t feel emotions,” K2 replied indignantly.

“Say what you like, but you’re acting like you’re jealous.”

“Obviously still not rational.”

“K, I am perfectly capable of having a rational conversation with you. What I am not capable of is changing the situation to your liking. Did I plan to fall in love with her? No, I did not. Did I plan to have a soul bond with her? Again, no I did not. Would I change it if I could? Absolutely not. Her presence in my life, in our lives, is not optional. You need to update your programming. Her life is just as important as mine. You will not break in our door again.”

“I notice you did not promise not to procreate with her,” the droid replied sullenly.

“K, that really isn’t any of your concern. Whether or not we have children is entirely up to us and no one else. Do you understand?”

“No, but I will adjust my programming as you requested.”

“Thank you,” Cassian left the conversation at that. Without a doubt Kay was jealous. He and Kay had been a team for the last five years. Just the two of them, and now that balance had been upset by his sudden marriage and resulting bond. Eventually K2 would get used to the new normal and learn to get along with Jyn, or she might end up shooting him.

_I will. Just so you know._ He heard. 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped and sent back, _I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t._

_No promises._

*************************************************

The remainder of the trip passed with little incident. They arrived at Nar Shaadaa on schedule. The Chadar spaceport was one of the busiest ports on the planet. Busy enough that it was easy to go unnoticed, but not crawling with Imperials either. They were quickly granted clearance and assigned a docking port. 

Cassian climbed down from the cockpit as Jyn stepped out of their quarters. She had a light blue scarf wrapped around her head, a dark leather jacket over her vest and shirt. At her waist hung her truncheons. He couldn’t help the buzz that went through him, and he heard her chuckle in his head. What got his attention was the blaster strapped to her hip as well. 

“Where did you get that?” he asked walking over to her.

“I found it,” she replied a hint of a smile playing on her lips. 

“I find that answer vague and unconvincing,” K2 called from his seat.

“You would,” she returned.

“Seriously, where did you get it?

“From under the mattress in our quarters. I found it there while you were gone, and since I figured the whole marriage thing, and what’s mine is yours and vice versa that I could keep it.”

“Do you even know how to use it?”

“I could demonstrate for you if you like? I’ve got a target in mind.”

“You two are going to be the death of me. Baze, Chirrut, are you ready?”

“Yes, Captain,” Baze replied. 

“I want you two to follow Jyn and I towards the cafe, then find a spot preferably high up and alert us to any problems coming our way. K, you will remain with the ship. Jyn, when we get to the cafe, pick out a table in the back that provides the best view of the action. You may have to order something to drink, but stay alert, and follow my lead. Everyone clear? Good. Let’s go,” Cassian stated leading them down the boarding plank. 

******************************************************

Several hours later, everyone was starting to get a bit fidgety. Even Cassian was getting a bit antsy, which was new for him. He usually didn’t have a problem with waiting no matter how long.

_But now you have something else you’d rather be doing._

_Maybe,_ he returned, _but we’re going to have discuss boundaries. You can’t be popping into my head all the time during missions._

_No maybe about it. And you’re just standing there sipping on your third drink of the day. I hope you’re contact gets here soon. My rear is going to sleep._

At that moment, someone sidled up to his left side, “You look like you could use some company?” a woman purred in his ear. 

He could feel Jyn’s emotions skyrocket. _This is espionage,_ he sent. _Roll with it._

“Sorry, I’m waiting for someone. She promised me a Tarkalian Sunrise,” Cassian replied seeming unimpressed with the woman at his side. She slid her hand into his, deftly transferring the drive. 

“My mistake,” the woman said moving back, “but your loss either way.” She turned and moved onto the next customer, keeping up the appearance of looking for company for the evening. 

Cassian tossed a few credits on the bar, carefully securing the drive into a pocket inside his jacket. He pushed back from the bar and strode out. Jyn followed a few minutes later and met him down the street at their prearranged location. 

“Baze, you and Chirrut good?”

“Yes, but heads up. You’ve got about a dozen troopers heading your way, and what looks like a mob ready to cause trouble. You’re going to get caught in the middle.” 

“Great. Just what we needed. Another riot. Jyn and I will get out of this. We’ll meet you back at the ship,” Cassian stated.

Baze closed the connection, turned to his husband, “We’re not going back to the ship are we?”

“Nope. We need to follow them,” Chirrut said already making his way back towards the street.

It didn’t take long before there was a full scale riot and Cassian and Jyn were forced to fight their way out. 

The fighting was too close quarters for blasters so both had resorted to hand to hand, and in Jyn’s case her truncheon’s were devastating. 

_Really, Cassian? This is a turn on? Should I bring them to bed? She sent as she laid out another rioter._

_Maybe. You’re not killing them are you?_ He replied as he flipped another rioter over his head. 

_Not the rioters anyway. I thought you sent Baze and Chirrut back to the ship?_

_I did. Why?_

_Cause they’re at my nine o’clock._

Cassian turned and looked and sure enough a ways down from Jyn, Baze and Chirrut were fighting their way towards them. 

“Cassian!” Jyn screamed. He turned behind him to see another squad of troopers heading his way, and one of them very definitely had him in his blaster sights. 

_No!_ He heard and felt the air around him shift and crackle. The troopers were tossed like toys back at least a good few dozen meters. None of them got up. He quickly turned back to Jyn. She appeared to be just as shocked as he was. She fell to her knees. He ran to her, reaching her in time to catch her as she fell unconscious. 

“Jyn!” he pleaded. He shook her gently trying to wake her.

“Captain, she’s not going to wake for a while. We need to get her back to the ship,” Chirrut said, as he and Baze reached the younger couple. 

Cassian scooped Jyn up, and the three men ran, with Baze and Chirrut clearing a path for them. 

As they ran up the boarding plank, Cassian was yelling at K to get them out of there. Cassian carried Jyn into their quarters and set her on their bunk, but that was as much as he knew to do. She didn’t appear to be injured. 

“Captain,” Chirrut said, interrupting his thoughts. 

The younger man turned towards him. 

“She will be fine. She is not injured.”

“What did she do?” Cassian asked, the panic and fear evident in his voice.   
“It appears your wife has some latent Force abilities. Has she done anything else that would suggest she’s Force-sensitive?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but then I really wouldn’t know what to look for either.”

“Her parents?”

“Her father isn’t from what I have seen. I don’t know about her mother. She died when Jyn was nine or ten, I think. Galen doesn’t talk about her much. You’re sure she’s going to be okay?”

“Yes, Captain, sometimes those with latent abilities can only use them during times of extreme emotional response. Your life being in danger would evoke such a response. Using the Force to protect you, especially using it for the first time would have drained her physically. I would imagine she will sleep through till sometime tomorrow. You will feel it as she moves towards consciousness, but don’t push her. Her body needs the time to recover. Using the Force is draining. When we get back she will need training in how to control her emotional responses so she can control when and where she uses the Force.”

“So you’re saying she needs to go from latent ability to trying to make it an active ability?”

“Yes, the bond is what makes the difference. It is a mystery why. Perhaps it is the combination of life forces through the bond, but those with a soulbond and latent abilities usually move pretty quickly to being able to actively control the Force around them. She likely won’t have enough control for Jedi training but definitely enough to be of use to you both.”

Cassian was more than overwhelmed. He didn’t know how to process all of the new information. 

“Captain, she simply needs rest, and so do you. Baze and I will prepare some more soup. One of us will bring you some. Do you wish us to inform your droid of what has transpired?”

“Only that we acquired the data. I’ll explain everything else to him later,” Cassian responded, as he removed Jyn’s boots. He wanted her to be comfortable at least. 

“Very well,” the monk replied and stepped out. 

Cassian removed Jyn’s scarf, jacket, vest and cargo pants. He replaced the pants with sleeping pants from her bag. He reached behind her head and loosened her hair from the bun she’d put it in earlier that day. He smoothed out her hair before setting out to remove his own boots and clothes. He decided that he should probably shower before he climbed in there with her. He made quick work of the shower and was soon carefully climbing in next to his sleeping wife. He tried searching her thoughts, but there was nothing there. He could sense her presence, that she was alive but her brain was effectively shut down. He turned her towards him so he could hold her. At least then he could feel her breath and her heart beat. He drifted off a short time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like that twist?
> 
> Still working in how they meet Bodhi, and then getting daddy dearest back into the picture. Maybe he has some light to shed on Jyn's new abilities? Hmm....we'll see...
> 
> I'm having way too much fun with this fic...
> 
> Comments are love!!!! So are kudos, I just love hearing y'alls thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

The next morning, Cassian awoke to the touch of his wife’s mind stirring in his. It took all he had not to call and beg her to wake up. He carefully began stroking her hair, hoping that she would feel it. He was overjoyed when she slowly rolled towards him and snuggled into his chest, and then settled down again. It was progress, since it was the first time she’d moved on her own all night. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but eventually her mind began moving again. He caught snippets of half formed thoughts and dreams. Some of the scenes from her childhood, some very recent memories in which he had a starring role. He allowed her thoughts to flow through his without trying to influence them. This completely open bond was something that he wasn’t sure the Alliance would see as a benefit. In fact, he knew Draven would hate it. They would fear it. Especially since it was something the Alliance and more specifically, Draven could not control. Draven didn’t like things he couldn’t control. Cassian was only now beginning to realize how much control of his own life he had ceded to his superior. More than he ever should have. What was worse he hadn’t even realized how much control he’d given over till he heard Draven speak about cutting both Ersos loose. It was clear that Draven had uttered those words not expecting Cassian’s objections. He’d meant what he told Draven. Not a chance in hell. He would not let the Rebellion, Draven or anything else separate them. They had purposely not told anyone in the Alliance about their bond. He knew they would have to remedy that as soon as they returned. Especially for their medical records. But if the Alliance couldn’t see the asset that Jyn was, well then he had other contacts that would be more than happy to have their assistance outside of the Alliance rules and regulations. 

He allowed his thoughts to drift for a while until Jyn started moaning a bit.

“Ugghhh...what did I do?” she whispered in a pained voice.

“What hurts?” Cassian asked quietly, cupping her cheek. 

“Everything. Feels like I maybe I tried hand to hand with a Wookie?” she replied, trying to crack her eyes open. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she was able to open them to see him smiling, with what looked like unshed tears in his eyes.

“What happened?” she asked, placing her own hand against his face. He turned to kiss her palm.

“Apparently, you have some latent force ability that will become more active according to Chirrut. You used it yesterday to save me from a squad of troopers that had me in their blaster sights. You tossed them like they were toys.”

“What? Yesterday?” she asked, struggling to understand what he was telling her. 

“Mi querida,” he spoke softly, running his hands gently through her hair, “you’ve been unconscious for over eighteen hours. Chirrut said the first time someone like you uses the Force that way it drains them physically. Do you not remember?”

Jyn had to think. She remembered telling him about Chirrut and Baze being behind her, and looking back to see the squad approaching. She thought she screamed and then felt like the air around her sizzled and crackled and pictured the troopers flying away. 

“I remember just thought maybe something happened and my memory was skewed. I did that?” Jyn allowed her eyes to drift shut. The lights were just a little too bright.

“What’s wrong, Jyn?”

“The lights. They hurt.”

“I’ll turn them down in a few when I get up to get you something to eat. And yes, you did that. I can’t explain it any better. One second I was looking down the barrel of a blaster and the next they’re flying backwards, and you collapsed.”

“Bet that scared you,” she murmured, burying her head against him again.

“You have no idea. I’ve gotten used to your almost constant chatter in my head. You’re mind is rarely silent even when we sleep. I was completely alone in my head last night. I could sense your presence, but I couldn’t reach you. It was very unnerving.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing for you to be sorry about,” he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. He almost allowed her drift off again until her stomach growled. “You need to eat. I’ll go get you some of the soup Chirrut made last night.”

He carefully climbed out of the bunk, lowered the lights and exited their quarters.

“Captain! How is she?” Chirrut inquired, pouring soup into a bowl.

“She’s awake. She says her head and body hurts. Her stomach was growling so…”

“You thought you’d get her something to eat?” Chirrut finished for him, handing the bowl to Cassian, along with a container of water.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“When she’s ready I will be glad to try to answer whatever questions she may have, Captain.”

“I will tell her. I figure she’ll want to eat first, and then shower and we’ll go from there.”

Chirrut nodded and went back to serving up some more soup for Baze and himself. 

******************************************************************

Several hours later, K2 knocked on the door of Cassian’s quarters. He was not happy about not being able to just enter whenever but Cassian had been specific in his orders. He heard Cassian call for him to enter. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Cassian was propped up against the end of the bed while, Jyn slept at his side. She had eaten, showered, and decided she just wanted to sleep some more. Cassian, obviously no longer tired but had no desire to leave his wife’s side, had his data pad propped up on one leg and was working with one hand while carding through her hair with the other.

“What do you need, K?” Cassian asked.

“We’ve received a message from the Alliance,” the droid stated. 

“And?”

“They want to know an estimated arrival time and if we successfully retrieved the data.”

“K, you could have easily answered that message without talking to me. What’s up?”

“What is wrong with her?” K finally asked.

Cassian was a little surprised by K’s inquiry. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why has she been sleeping since we departed Nar Shaadaa?” K asked tilting his head a bit in a questioning gesture. 

“She saved my life yesterday and she’s exhausted.” Cassian replied, his eyes drifting down to Jyn’s sleeping form. He expected to be the one saving and protecting her, but every day he spent with her forced him to shift his perceptions of her and the universe around them.

“How did she do that?”

“She apparently has some latent Force abilities, that will likely become more active over time thanks to our bond. I don’t want that in any report, K. Not now, not ever. Jyn and I will decide when and where we disclose her abilities. Do you understand?”

K made a sound like a sigh, “Yes, Cassian. Now what did she do?”

Jyn stirred for a brief moment, “Shh...it’s ok. Go back to sleep,” Cassian whispered. She settled back down after a few more moments. “I was in the sights of an approaching trooper squad, she somehow used the Force to knock them back. Not sure if she killed them or what, but none of them got up.”

“I see,” K2 replied thoughtfully. “I will attempt to be nice to her for the next few days.”

“Just the next few days?”

“We will resume hostilities in a few days when she’s recovered,” the droid replied, “I will alert Command we will arrive tomorrow morning sometime and that we were successful.” With that K returned to the cockpit.

Not for the first time, he wondered who would win the battle between them. His money was on Jyn only because she’d shoot him before she ever let him declare victory,

_Damn right,_ he heard. He chuckled and returned to reading his data pad. 

*************************************************

The next morning they landed at Yavin 4. Jyn woke up earlier and finally seemed able to be up and around but it was clear she was not completely recovered. Chirrut had mentioned that it might take her a few more days to get back to normal. He’d also stressed how important it was that she start training to learn to control when and where she uses her abilities. Of course, he had offered to teach her as much as he could. 

Mon Mothma and Draven were waiting for them when they disembarked the ship. Cassian knew that they would expect to be debriefed immediately. They were going to have to wait. Cassian wanted Jyn checked out in the medbay and they were both in agreement that they would debrief Command together. What they were still undecided on was when they would have to disclose their bond and her apparent Force abilities to Command. 

“Captain,” Mothma greeted, “It’s good see you all returned. We were advised that your team retrieved the data?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the captain replied, handing the drive to Draven.

“Excellent,” Mothma returned, glancing at Draven.

“We’ll debrief immediately,” Draven ordered, and turned expecting Cassian to follow.

“Sir, we got caught up in a riot while leaving the planet. My team and I will be glad to debrief after we’ve been checked over in the medbay,” Cassian stated firmly. 

Draven looked from Cassian to Jyn to the two men behind them. Draven could not very refuse to let them be checked out in the medbay, both men knew that. 

“Fine. Report to me when you’re cleared,” the general huffed as he left.

Mothma turned to Jyn, “We’re you injured?”

“No, ma’am. Cassian’s just being cautious since it was my first time out in the field with him,” the younger woman replied. 

Mothma studied Jyn for a moment, like she was trying to see if Jyn was being truthful.

Finally she nodded, “Very good. Take your time. Draven can wait,” she finished as she too turned and headed out.

Cassian placed his hand at the small of his wife’s back, guiding his team towards the medbay. K2 remained with to secure the ship. 

Thankfully the medbay wasn’t very far from the hanger. 

Upon entering, a medical droid greeted them. “How can we help you?”

“Post mission check up.”

The droid guided the group and indicated four beds they should each take, however they ended up on only two. Baze and Chirrut sat together as well as Cassian and Jyn. 

A few moments later, a nurse and doctor approached. 

“Really, Cassian? A Force bond? How did this happen?”

“What?....how?” Cassian stuttered.

“I’ve been practicing a long time, Cassian. I recognize the signs. Most couples don’t sit thigh to shoulder nor do they breath in time, and you two appear to be having a conversation without speaking,” the doctor replied, turning to Jyn extending her hand, “I’m Dr. Dava Trace. I’ve treated your husband many times over the years. I would have thought I’d have rated an introduction to his wife before she ended up in my medbay.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jyn.” Jyn replied, taking the doctor’s hand. 

Dr. Trace turned to the two men behind her, “I assume you two are fine and not actually in need of my services?”

“That would be correct, Doctor,” Chirrut replied, “We simply accompanied our friends here.”

“Well, that lightens my workload by half,” the doctor quipped.

“You’re going to take their word for it?” Cassian asked a little incredulous.

“I’ve spoken to these two many times. We have an understanding.” the doctor replied nodding as the two older men made their way out of the medbay. 

“Really, what’s that?” the young captain inquired.

“I can sense the Force in others.” The doctor answered with a shrug. “Chirrut has been helping me understand it, control it, if you will. They don’t appear to be injured, so yes I’m taking their word for it.” 

“So that means you can sense it in ….” Jyn began.

“Oh, yes, my dear, you’re setting off all kinds of bells here. So what happened?”

Cassian detailed the mission for her with the pertinent information. 

“I see. You’ve never had any other hint that you might have some ability before?” Dr. Trace asked entering information in her data pad. 

“Never,” Jyn replied. “I wasn’t even aware of our bond until a few weeks ago.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cassian was aware of it shortly after we were married, but I didn’t discover it until I returned to Coruscant a few weeks ago and I touched him.”

“Wait a minute...I remember hearing when you got married, Cassian. That’s been almost three months ago. Are you telling me that you were aware of the bond and did nothing about it for over two months?”

“Yeah,” he replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You are an idiot. Do you know that?” 

“Yes.”

Jyn couldn’t help but giggle a bit at Cassian’s discomfort, squeezing his hand. 

“Can I assume that you have now completed the bond?”

Jyn and Cassian both blushed a bit before Jyn answered, “Yes.”

“And are you using some form of birth control?”

The blank stares the doctor received answered her question, “I’ll take that as a no,” looking directly at Jyn, “Do you want an implant?”

Jyn turned to Cassian and it was clear to the other occupants of the room that they were again having a silent discussion. Jyn turned back and asked, “I can have it removed at any time right?”

“Yes, but we’ll need to do a test to determine if you’re already pregnant. When did you start sleeping together?”

“Last week.” Jyn answered honestly. 

“It’ll have to be a blood test then. Too early for anything else,” she motioned for her nurse, “Pull enough for a full battery. We don’t have any records for her. Make sure you notate that she is in a Force bonded marriage, and Force sensitive. Be sure to update Captain Andor’s medical records as well for next of kin and the bond, and just because do a full battery on him as well. It’s been six months at least since we’ve had to draw blood,” Dava ordered, smirking at Cassian.

“You’re evil,” Cassian huffed.

“Hopefully that’ll teach you not to screw around with the Force. You could have hurt yourself and your wife by putting the bond completion off the way you did. If either of you had been injured before she touched you, the stress of the half completed bond would have added complications. Just because she couldn’t sense it at the time doesn’t mean she wouldn’t be affected by it.”

“I got it,” he replied as he pulled down his sleeve. The nurse moved on to Jyn. 

Speaking to her nurse again, “Rush that blood work. I want to know within the hour if she’s already pregnant. I’d like to run baseline scans while we’re waiting so that if she’s injured in the future I know what things looked like before. Are you okay to walk?”

Jyn sighed, “Yeah, I’m just really tired. Whatever I did has really wiped me out.”

“You don’t strike me as the type that wants a hover chair.”

“Not really.”

“Then Cassian can help you. I have a feeling he’s not going anywhere right now anyway.”

“You got that right,” Cassian agreed.

“Draven must be loving you two right now,” the doctor said as she led them towards the imaging suite. 

Jyn snorted as she and Cassian followed the doctor. 

_I like her,_ she sent. 

_Just wait till you’ve spent a week in her presence. You’ll be cured of that._

Jyn chuckled outwardly but her thoughts had already started to drift. Cassian felt the door slam in his mind. 

She hadn’t thought about birth control before. 

How could she be so stupid? 

They have been literally joined at the hip for a week, the honeymoon phase of their marriage, she heard Chirrut describe. 

Being pregnant was literally in the furthest part of her brain that it made her nauseous thinking about it. She closed her eyes, her head resting in her hands. _Fuck._

But really? She sighed heavily. Other than their living situation, the whole living a double life between the Alliance and the Empire thing, the threat of constant war and a planet killer, she was okay with the thought being pregnant, being a parent to a clone of Cassian Andor. 

A rush of excitement rushed through her and her hand went to her stomach. 

In a perfect universe, she and Cassian would live on a peaceful planet with her father. Maybe they would have a couple of kids. 

As far as she knew, they were both only children. She’d have to ask him. 

The man married her out of necessity, he would do anything for her, even if it was to father a couple of kids and settle down. 

She felt giddy, it was the first time in as long as she could remember, longing for the future. 

But what if she wasn’t pregnant? 

The implant will surely prevent any more accidents until they could have children. But really? Nothing was ideal. 

There was always going to be the threat of violence, there was always going to be a threat of the Empire. Even if they do stop the planet killer, there would always be Empire sympathizers. What if something happened to her? 

What if something happened to Cassian? 

The thought made her sick. 

Waiting made her sick. 

The use of the Force made her sick. 

She felt a hand on her arm and she jumped back to the present. “Are you okay?” Asked Cassian, looking at her with concern. Had he heard her thoughts? He made no indication. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled tiredly at him. “Just thinking.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You blocked your thoughts.” He said softly. 

“I didn’t mean to.” She lied, her arms rested around his waist. “It’s nothing.” Liar. 

He ran his fingers through her hair, he looked worried. He radiated worry, but for once he didn’t pry. “Are you tired?” 

She nodded, her energy spent. Using the Force. Seeing the doctor. Possible Pregnancy Panic. “Exhausted.” She answered truthfully, closing her eyes and buried her face into his neck as they waited for the results. 

Dava returned, her look unreadable. Slowly Cassian loosened his grip and she pulled away, her small hand finding its way into his. Her heart started to race, her thoughts raced at a million miles a minute and this time Cassian could hear them, he couldn’t understand them. He pressed his lips to her temple to quiet her thoughts. _No matter the outcome, we’ll be okay, Mi Estrella._

_Promise?_

_I promise._

“If you two are done, I’d like to proceed,” the doctor put in interrupting their private dialogue. 

“Sorry, Doctor,” Jyn apologized, slowly slipping off the bed. She and Cassian followed her down a hall to another room. 

“If you’ll just lay down here the scans won’t take long,” Dr. Trace said pointing to the bed attached to a large piece of medical equipment that appeared years out of date. 

Cassian helped Jyn up on the bed. He paused for a moment to brush her hair out her face and bent to place a kiss to her forehead, before he followed Dava to the small room that contained the controls for the machine. 

Sometime later Jyn was dozing on the bed in the outer medbay again. Cassian sat in a chair at her side. Dava had not wanted to release Jyn until the results of the first tests came back. 

Dava approached the young couple with the datapad in hand. Cassian ran a finger down Jyn’s cheek, waking his wife. Jyn carefully sat up and Cassian moved to sit at her side. 

“Your results were inconclusive.” She said softly, setting the datapad on the table. 

Cassian looked at Jyn. “Inconclusive?” He asked as if it were a foreign language. 

The doctor took a heavy breath. “Yeah, it was wishful thinking to think that we would be able to get an answer and for that I apologize.” She answered. “Sometimes we can read them, but with you being Force sensitive, I fear we will have to wait.” 

Jyn let go of the breath she was holding and nodded in understanding. “We will have to wait until we know for sure before we can place the implant.” The doctor explained. “Unless you want an emergency contraceptive to prevent anything from happening. . .” 

Jyn paled and Cassian squeezed her hand, looking for her direction. Ultimately it was her body and her decision, he would follow her into the flames if needed. Silence filled the room and the doctor’s eyes softened. “But, I wouldn’t recommend it, mostly because it isn’t always effective. If we can’t see the blood results this early, I’m almost certain that the emergency contraceptive will not work.” 

She let the breath she was holding escape slowly. “Okay.” 

Dava nodded. “I want you to get a lot of rest, we will contact you when we have all of your results,” looking directly at Cassian, “I will tell Draven that you’re not leaving anywhere anytime soon either. Your bond while complete is still new and the two of you don’t need to be separated for at least a few weeks. Jyn’s not going anywhere till we have test results and I’m sure she’s recovered from her first experience using the Force.” 

Cassian hung his head. So much for keeping the news of their bond from Draven. 

“He doesn’t know does he?” Dava asked. 

"No,” Cassian confirmed. “But it was probably naive to think we could keep it a secret anyway.” 

“Yes,” the doctor agreed, “It was. It’s also dangerous. You two are linked at the brain. What affects one impacts the other. How we treat injuries and illnesses between the two will be impacted by the bond. I won’t disclose the development of her being Force sensitive, or the possible pregnancy. Technically, he doesn’t have any right to information on Jyn. You’re different.” 

“I understand.” 

“How long?” Jyn asked quietly. 

“We should be able to tell once you’ve missed your first cycle. If you don’t then obviously you are not pregnant, but a missed cycle would be a good indication and we should be able to detect the hormone levels by then. When was your last cycle?” 

“Two weeks ago.” 

“That would definitely place you at the most likely time to get pregnant. Like I said, get a lot of rest. You’re not leaving this base again until we know one way or the other if you’re pregnant or not.” 

“Thanks, Doctor,” Jyn stated sincerely as Cassian helped her to her feet again. They started to head towards the door. 

“Cassian…” Dava called. The young man turned back towards her, “I’ll speak to Draven myself. Don’t worry about it. Just take care of your wife.” 

He nodded sharply and led his wife out the medbay and back to their quarters. 

********************************************************************** 

“Dr. Trace! I was expecting Captain Andor,” Draven said gruffly from behind his desk. 

“Yeah, you won’t be seeing Cassian till tomorrow morning at the earliest. Neither will he be taking off planet missions for the foreseeable future.” 

“What?” the general barked, “He didn’t look injured. Is his wife injured? That woman is going to cost me my best agent,” he huffed falling into his desk chair. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a bit overdramatic, Davits?” Dava said taking the seat in front of his desk. 

“No one other than you.” 

“I stand by my assessment. You’re being overly dramatic. Just because you’ve sold your soul to Rebellion Intelligence gives you no right to expect that of those around you. Good for Cassian if he’s found someone to love. You do remember what that is like, right?” 

“Humpf...so why are you here, Dava?” 

“Way to deflect, Davits. I’ll let it slide this time. I’m here because as his commanding officer you have a need to know there has been a development. Cassian and Jyn are Force-bonded.” 

Draven sat there utterly speechless, “I’m sorry. Did you say Force-bonded?” he asked after a moment. 

“I said Force-bonded.” 

“What the…How am I only hearing about this now? They’ve been married three months!” 

“They’ve only recently completed the bond, if you catch my meaning. As such, it is not advisable that they be separated for the time being.” 

Draven leaned back in his chair and allowed his head to fall back. “I knew the Erso’s were going to be more trouble than they were worth. I should never have allowed Cassian to marry her.” 

“Wow, your ego needs to be checked. You heard what I said right? It’s a Force bond. They were going to meet one way or the other. The Force doesn’t check with us to see if the bond is inconvenient. It is what it is.” 

“It’s a kriffing nightmare is what it is. Andor probably won’t go anywhere without her again.” 

“You know, not everything in the universe revolves around you and the Rebellion. Life goes on. People fall in love every day. Some like the Andors get to experience a much deeper bond than others. You should be happy for them,” the doctor chided. 

Draven sighed loudly. “I’m not completely heartless, Dava. Under other circumstances I would be happy for them. Captain Andor is our best agent. The intel we have gained through him has been invaluable. I won’t lose my best agent this way.” 

“Have you ever known a Force-bonded pair?” 

“No.” 

“Davits, I would strongly suggest that you not interfere with them. A Force bond supersedes all other relationships. They will choose each other over anyone and anything else. If you want to keep Cassian in Intelligence I would suggest you find a way to incorporate his wife into his missions. This is not a situation you get to control or change. Somethings are quite simply beyond our control. This is one of them.” 

“In what ways will this bond manifest itself?” 

“They are quite literally joined at the brain. They can hear and communicate nonverbally. They can feel each other’s emotions. They will be spatially aware of each other’s locations. They are essentially one unit.” 

“I see,” Draven ground out. 

“Well,” Dava said standing, “whether you see or not, it is what it is. I am forwarding a copy of my report to Mothma. It is best if you use the new development to our benefit and not to their detriment. Cassian is not the kind of man you’d want as an enemy.” 

“I’ll consider it. Is that all?” 

“For now. You know, Davits,” Dava said quietly forcing Draven to look at her, “I remember a man who was once very much in love. She wouldn’t want you to be this man.” 

Draven couldn’t respond for the lump choking him. He simply nodded as Dava stepped out of the office. 

****************************************************** 

The door to their quarters opened to allow them entrance. Jyn carefully separated herself from Cassian and stripped down to her underclothes before climbing into their bed. She could feel that Cassian wanted to talk but he was letting her decide. At that moment all she wanted was to sleep. To forget just for a little while the upside down crazy mess she found herself in. She turned to face the wall and burrowed down into the blankets. She felt Cassian slide in behind her and pull her to him, one of his hands cradling her lower abdomen, his breath on the back of her neck. She could feel he wasn’t tired but he didn’t want to be anywhere else other than right here with her. She took comfort in that and allowed herself to sleep. 

_*************************_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

 

*************************************************  
The next two weeks passed excruciatingly slow. She had been restricted from all of her physical training with a ‘pulled muscle in her back.’ She was able to teach, but unable to participate in any sparring matches, Cassian had made sure that everyone knew that she had to sit and watch, but it wasn’t like she had the energy to do much anyway. 

She had to be pregnant. 

Chirrut had wondered after the first week that she was still tired and sleeping all the time. Not to mention that each morning breakfast had a made a return trip. Not a pleasant way to begin the day. She and Cassian were kind of in a holding pattern. They hadn’t been intimate again since they had agreed with Jyn still being fatigued that it was probably best to wait till Dr. Trace gave them the all clear. 

Cassian had had no other choice but to return to duty two days after their return. She had gone with him to debrief on the mission and then promptly returned to their quarters. Next thing she knew Cassian was bringing in a lunch tray. Afternoons seemed to be okay. She could get up and around and generally spent the time with Chirrut learning what she could about the Force. By dinner time she was exhausted and usually found Cassian spreading out their dinner on their small table. They would trade stories about their day as they ate. She would shower while he returned the dinner remains to the mess. By the time he returned she’d be climbing into bed. He would clean up and climb into bed where they slept wound around each other. 

Cassian had felt her closing off her thoughts periodically. He hadn’t pressed her about it. He wondered if that was something specific to her being Force sensitive or if that was an ability he would have as well because of the bond. He hadn’t tried to actively block any of this thoughts from her. Many nights he spent a few hours just holding and watching her sleep, the level of contentment he experienced in his relationship was nothing he could describe. He had never pictured this kind of relationship in his life. He figured he would die before he met someone he’d want to live for. He’d always been willing to give his life for the cause. Now he had someone he had to live for. Someone he’d choose over everything and everyone else in his life. His life was important to someone. As he cradled her still flat belly, maybe two someones. 

They hadn’t talked about it but he was beginning to suspect she was pregnant. He’d done a little research on the early symptoms. Nausea, fatigue, and vomiting were just a few. All of which she was experiencing. Chirrut had assured him that she should have recovered from the incident on Nar Shaadaa after the first week. Her continued fatigue was most likely a sign of something else. They had an appointment with Dava tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully they’d know one way or the other then. 

Jyn’s cycle had not begun and she said she didn’t feel like it was going to either. He had been trying not to think too much about the possibility of a child. Trying being the key word. Like his marriage he never thought to live long enough to have a child. Now that they would find out tomorrow, he decided to indulge his imagination and pictured what a child of theirs would look like. If it was a boy, he wouldn’t mind his son resembling him, but his daughter should look like her mother. He pictured a little dark haired girl with her mother’s sparkling green eyes. He couldn’t deny the desire for a son to carry on the family line. 

While he was not the last of his family….oh shit! Alejandra! He hadn’t thought about his sister in a long time. Last he heard, Alejandra was on one of the core worlds doing deep cover work. She hadn’t been back to Yavin in almost a year. She had no idea that he’d gotten married. He hadn’t thought to even tell Jyn about her.

Ally was going to kill him! He mentally sighed.

“I was wondering if you had any siblings,” Jyn whispered sleepily. 

“I’m sorry, mi amor. I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered kissing her forehead. 

“It’s alright. You think quite loudly. We might as well talk about it. We’ve been avoiding it for the last two weeks.”

“We have,” he agreed. “So…”

“I’m fairly certain I’m pregnant. I think I can sense it. I’m not sure, but with the morning sickness and fatigue. . .”

“Are you okay with it?” he asked quietly, trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

“I’m terrified, but I’m happy too. I didn’t think it would happen quite this quickly. We’ve barely had time for just us, and it’s probably not the right time. Not that there is ever a right time to have a child I guess. What do you think?”

He smiled warmly into her sleepy eyes, “Do you really have to ask?”

She returned his smile, “No, I guess I don’t. You haven’t done a very good job of hiding your excitement over the possibility. So, tell me about your sister?” 

“Oh, where to begin? She’s younger than me. We had an older brother, but he died with our parents. Alejandra, I call her Ally. She hates it, but she persists in trying to call me Cassie so…”

“You call her Ally,” Jyn chuckled softly.

“Si. I haven’t seen her in almost a year. She’s also in Intelligence. Last I heard she was running a deep cover op on one of the core worlds. I don’t know which one. We purposely keep each other in the dark about our mission details. In case of capture.”

“What’s she like?” Jyn asked.

Cassian smiled fondly at the memory of his last meeting with his sister. “She’s a force to be reckoned with. It’s generally best to get out of her way. If there is trouble to be found she’d find it, she’s like you in that matter.” Jyn made a face and swatted at him playfully. “I’m told we look a bit alike. I don’t see it. To me she looks like our mother.” he finished wistfully thinking of his mother. 

“Why is she going to kill you? Did you leave on bad terms?”

“No, no, nothing like that. Before she left for her current mission, she’d broken up with her… I don’t know what they were but there were sleeping together for several years, but she said it wasn’t right to keep him tied down when she expected to be gone for a year or more. I’d recently broken off a relationship as well. She’d never liked Keiran so she told me I wasn’t allowed to fall in love while she was gone. I’d met Keiran while she was on a mission and they really got off on the wrong the foot.”

“Is Keiran still around?” Jyn asked as calmly as she could, she tried not to growl.

“No. I’m not sure where she is really. Are you jealous?” his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Just making sure I know who the competition is.” She shrugged with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. “Just in case I need to break . . . some bones.” 

“There is no competition. I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I never will again…” Cassian chuckled. 

“Promise?” 

“I married you, till death do us part. I mean it,” he replied placing small kisses on her forehead. 

“And your sister?”

“Will love you. She’ll probably only slightly maim me. She’ll be ecstatic over the baby. For someone who’s such a hardass at times she’s amazingly gentle and patient with the children who live on the base. I've always thought she'd make a great mother someday. If she lives long enough and meets someone who can deal with her chaos.”

“What about…”

“Tano died a few months ago. Mission gone wrong. I'm not sure if she knows.”

Jyn gasped. Sympathy for the woman she hadn't met flooded her. “How do you think she’ll take it?” 

“I don't know. Not well I'd imagine.”

“And you have no idea when she’ll return to base?”

“None. Draven has several Intelligence divisions under his command. She and I have only worked together a few times since we're in separate divisions. So, no, I won't know she's coming back until she lands on the base. What do you think your father will say?”

Jyn let out a sleepy sigh. “I don't know. I'd like to think he'd be ecstatic at the thought of being a grandfather. It's not something we ever talked about. I think Papa was afraid to hope for the future. He'd already lost Mama so I can't see him daring to hope to see my children someday.” She said as a yawn pulled at her. 

“I can understand the reluctance to think about the future. Especially when you're not sure you have one.”

“I always knew I'd marry one day and even have children. I didn’t know if I'd even like my husband. It's not allowed to remain unmarried among Imperial society. At least not if you've never been married. Papa always had a little pressure from Krennic to remarry. Eventually he gave up when he realized Papa was never to going to remarry. Especially to anyone Krennic might throw in his path.”

“Krennic seems to have an unhealthy fascination with the marital status of you and your father.”

“Imperial society in general has an unhealthy fascination with a lot of things, but I think it's more about control with Krennic. He knows Papa is the brains and he wants to make sure he can keep control of himmmm,” Jyn replied as another yawn took hold. 

“You should go back to sleep, mi Estrella. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

“What does that mean?” Her eyes fluttering in an attempt to remain awake just a little bit longer. 

“My star. That's what you are to me. Mi Estrella, my star,” he whispered trying to lull her back to sleep. 

“Sounds prettier the way you say it,” she mumbled losing the battle to keep her eyes open. 

Soon her breathing evened out and he could tell she’d gone back to sleep. He finally drifted off shortly thereafter. His dreams teasing him with visions of their future family. 

*********************************************************

Jyn was running a little late. She hated being late. She’d laid down to take a nap after Cassian had left following lunch. Their plan was to meet at the medbay in time for her appointment with Dr. Trace. Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her data pad and rushed out the door only to be knocked back onto her rear with a startled yelp as she collided with another body on the outside of the door. 

“What the hell?” Jyn spat.

“I should be asking you that, chiquita,” the other woman growled. “Who are you and why are in you in Cassie’s room?” 

Jyn felt the irritation seep away. So this must be Cassian’s sister. Obviously she was back on base. Before she could say anything the sound of boots running down the corridor grabbed her attention. Cassian skidded to a halt in front of them. 

Cassian took in the situation and was immediately concerned that his wife was on the floor. Had she fallen?

“Jyn! Are you ok?” Cassian asked a bit panicked to find her on the floor, extending his hand to help her up.

“Yes, I’m fine. I was leaving quickly and didn’t see your sister in time.” Jyn replied, accepting his help. 

Alejandra had already scrambled to her feet. “Que carajo es esto?” 

“She doesn’t speak Festian, Ally. Basic please,” Cassian replied with a glare, this wasn’t how he wanted to introduce the women in his life. 

“Como si me importara una mierda. ¿Quien es ella?”

“My wife,” he replied sternly. Even though he hadn’t seen his sister in almost a year, he wasn’t going to tolerate her treating Jyn badly.

“What?” the shock evident in her voice. 

_Careful, Cassian. You’ve really shocked her._

He turned to Jyn, _You can hear her thoughts?_

_At least the surface ones I can. She’s supremely pissed and hurt. Not sure if it's you or something else though. Must be the bond,_ Jyn replied with a shrug. 

Cassian sighed, “Ally, we’ve been married almost four months. It’s a long story, and one we’ll share with you, but right now we have an appointment. Can we meet you in the mess for dinner at 1800?”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever,” Alejandra replied stalking off. Cassian was torn between wanting to run after his sister and staying with his wife. 

“It’s okay, Cassian. You can go after her,” Jyn stated. 

He turned back to her. “No. Thank you, but no. My place is with you. I love my sister, but this time she’ll have to wait,” Cassian replied firmly, “Are you sure you’re okay?

“Yes, I’m fine. I promise.” she cupped his cheek trying to reassure him that the only thing damaged was her pride after falling on the floor.

He turned face to kiss her palm sending sparks through both of them. It had been a while, and now was definitely not the time. 

Later, she sent, Most definitely later. 

Agreed.

****************************************

“So,” Dr. Trace began as she joined Jyn and Cassian in the exam room, “I guess that it’s time to see if you are pregnant.”

“That is why we’re here,” Cassian quipped softly.

“When was your cycle due, Jyn?” The doctor said looking at her datapad. 

“Four days ago.” She answered and Dava ticked the box.

“And you don’t feel like it’s just being irregular?”

“No, my cycles have always been really predictable, and I have always had cramps and other symptoms in the few days leading up to my period.”

“I’d say that’s a pretty good sign, but let’s redo the blood test and see if it confirms it for us.” Dava pulled out the syringe and drew the blood herself before handing it off to her nurse for testing. “We’ll know something shortly,” the doctor said, pulling off her gloves and tossing them away. “I heard Alejandra is back.”

“She is.” He answered with a nod, his expression was unreadable. 

“I’m guessing she doesn’t know about Jyn and…” the doctor stated waving her arm back and forth between Jyn and Cassian.

Cassian shook his head, he wasn’t ready to tell his sister about the bond. Or the baby. She needed some warming up to Jyn first before she realizes that Jyn was permanent. “She knows that we’re married.” 

Jyn spoke up, “I was leaving our quarters to come here we literally ran into each other. It was so sudden, we both landed on the floor.”

“I see,” Dava replied, doing a quick visual scan of her body, “No pain or cramping?”

“None,” the younger woman replied with a shrug.

The doctor gave an unnerving sigh and pursed her lips. “We’ll run the blood test to determine a positive result and do a visual scan after, to see the baby’s progress and to make sure everything is okay..”

Cassian let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding. “Dr. Trace, there’s a new patient in Exam 2.” A nurse popped her head in the room. 

“Thank you, Synda. Let me go have a look at this new patient. I’ll be back with your results shortly,” the lady doctor stated stepping out of the room. 

“You could really hear Ally’s thoughts? Can you hear them now?”

Jyn focused her mind and closed her eyes, “No, I can’t hear them now. I can hear yours all the time, but I can only guess that I may have to be in close proximity to hear hers. She didn’t give any indication that she could hear mine, so it may be a one way deal, only because she’s your sister.”

“Let’s keep that part to ourselves.” He hummed, his sister would murder him if she knew. “Ally is intensely private. She won’t like that her thoughts are not her own.”

 

“Well, it does take some getting used to.” Jyn asked, playing with his fingers, she suddenly felt nervous. “Are you going to tell her about it?”

“The bond, no. I’d like to keep that between us for as long as possible. I don’t really think it’s anyone else’s business to be honest. We’re married that’s all anyone needs to know, even Ally. She’s my sister and I love her, but she’s not entitled to know everything about my life and by extension yours.”

“Should we tell Papa?”

“Jyn, I’m not going to tell you what you can tell your father. Just because I don’t want to tell my sister doesn’t mean you can’t tell Galen if you want too.” he replied soothingly, silence surrounded them for a moment and it made her anxiety level rise. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed heavily and squeezed his hand. “I just want the test to hurry up.” The not knowing was killing her slowly.

Before Cassian could reply the door to the exam room slid open. Dava stepped back in a smile pulling at her lips. “Congratulations!” 

Jyn was a little stunned, but that wore off as soon as Cassian swept her up in his arms. They were both crying a little. Neither had really realized how badly they wanted this until that moment. Dava gave them a few moments to absorb the news. When they finally pulled apart, Dava turned back into a doctor. “Here are your prenatal vitamins, and something to help with the nausea. The morning sickness should abate around week twelve but could let up sooner. Could also last longer but those are rare. You’ll experience some physical discomfort as your pregnancy progresses. You’re a tiny little thing so you’re body is going to change quite a bit to accommodate your child. I’ve sent some pregnancy texts to both of your datapads for you to read. Under “normal” circumstances I’d see you once a month until the last trimester then more frequently as we get closer to your due date. However, given your Force sensitivity I’m going to see you every two weeks for the duration. Ironically enough I’ve never treated a pregnant woman who was also Force sensitive so this is a first for me. Now, if you’ll both follow me we’re going to go next door and do that ultrasound.”

A few short moments later, Jyn was laying on top of another medical bed, her shirt tucked up under her breasts and Dr. Trace was applying some sort of gel to her abdomen before taking a wand like instrument and running over the same area. Almost immediately a quick thumping sound filled the room. 

It was a sound like nothing they had ever heard before. 

“That is your child’s heartbeat,” Dava replied still searching for something on the screen, “and here he or she is…” the doctor turned the screen so Jyn and Cassian could see the first image of their baby. The small image was no bigger than the beans her mother used to force her to eat, but the impact that small being was already having was enormous. 

Jyn choked up a bit, “This is really happening.”

“It’s really happening, mi querida,” her husband replied, his own eyes watery again. 

“Everything looks good. No injury from your little tumble. Unless you start bleeding or cramping in the next twenty-four hours, I’d say no harm done, but let’s not make a habit of falling.”

“What about my training regimen?” Jyn asked.

Dava thought for a minute. “You’re body is already used to working out. I’d say you can continue to train, but no combat training that risks you getting hit, kicked or knocked to the ground. You can use the practice dummies that don’t hit back. You can of course continue to teach but not demonstrate. Exercise is good for you and the baby but you have to be smart about it. I’ve seen the results of your abilities come through here, but you can’t tell me that not one of them landed a hit to you, right?”

“No. They usually get a least one or two good hits in,” Jyn replied.

“It would only take one good hit to your stomach to cause a miscarriage. Not worth it.” Dava explained as she cleaned the gel off of Jyn’s stomach.

Jyn placed her hand on her now clean stomach, “I understand. I’ll inform Sgt. Lynman of my new restrictions.”

“Good. Come back and see me in two weeks. Sooner if you have any questions or concerns.”

“Okay,” they replied in unison as Cassian helped Jyn down from the bed. 

They followed Dava back out to the main area, “Synda, please schedule Mrs. Andor for another appointment in two weeks. Congratulations again, you two,” Dava said as she grabbed another data pad and moved on to her next patient. 

“Thank you,” Jyn replied sincerely.

“I’ve sent the appointment notice to both your datapads,” the young nurse informed them. 

Cassian nodded his thanks to the nurse and led Jyn out of the medbay. Jyn stopped him outside the door. 

“Go find your sister, Cassian.” She said seriously. “She hasn’t seen you in a long time.”

“But…” He said squeezing her hand in his. This was a moment that they should celebrate together and he needed to make sure that she was resting. 

“I will be fine. I'll go visit with Chirrut and Baze for a bit. You need to go see her. She looked upset,” she said trying to encourage him. 

“You're sure?”

“Yes. I'm sure. I'll meet you in the mess for dinner.”

“Okay,” he replied placing a tender kiss on her forehead. He headed off towards the quartermaster who would have assigned Ally a place to sleep. A short while later he knocked on the door of his sister’s quarters. 

The door opened to pitch black. None of the rooms had outside lighting, without artificial lighting they were completely dark. He stepped inside, streaks glistened in the hall lights but disappeared as the doors shut.

“Ally?”

“He’s dead.” It echoed in the silence. 

She didn’t know. “I know. I'm sorry.”

“Me too.”

He heard the slosh of a bottle. He quickly turned the light on to locate her and then turned it back off. He carefully made his way over to the bed and scooted back to the wall shoulder to shoulder with her. 

“What are you drinking?” 

“I don't know. It's whatever was left in my stuff when I was here last.”

“How much have you had?”

“Not near enough,” she replied taking another pull from the bottle. 

“Ally…”

“He asked me to marry him. Did you know that?”

“He told me. He asked my permission of all things. Apparently that was a thing on his homeworld.”

“Figures,” she snorted. “He was too good for me. I wouldn't let myself love him. I turned him down. Told him I was leaving for at least a year on this mission. It wasn't right to tie him down. He argued. God, Cassian, how he fought for us to be together. I just couldn't do it. Now he’s gone and there's not a damn thing I can do about it,” she finished as she broke apart finally. 

Cassian gently took the bottle and set it down before gathering his sister in his arms. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever seen her this broken. As he held his grieving sister he couldn't help but pray to the Force or whatever was out there that he wouldn't lose Jyn. Especially not now that they were expecting a child. 

******************************

Several hours later Cassian stepped into his darkened quarters. He’d missed dinner with Jyn because he couldn’t leave Ally’s side. He couldn’t bring himself to stop her from drinking the rest of the bottle either. He knew there were times a person just needed to forget by any means necessary. Finally a combination of the alcohol, exhaustion and tears forced Ally to sleep. Once Cassian determined she was soundly sleeping he’d tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead and left to find his wife. 

It was much later than he had anticipated, dinner had passed hours ago and his stomach protested loudly as he passed the empty mess hall towards his own room. 

His body felt like lead, like the gravity had been dialed up to maximum. She had lost the man that she had loved months before she found out. He ached for her and wished he could take away her pain. 

He pressed the code into the keypad and the door swished opened, he expected Jyn to be curled up in bed asleep, she had been sleeping a lot more since they found out that she could possibly be pregnant. 

But she wasn’t, she was curled on the bed with a datapad on her lap. Her hair was pulled up behind her head like she always did before she went to bed, it wasn’t anything delicate or anything, but she looked so beautiful as wisps of hair fell out of the tie. 

She sat the data pad down and stood up, crossing the room and gathered him into her arms and he buried his face into her neck, his large hands splayed across her back. He let out a shaky breath and she stood firm against him. “She loved him so much.” He breathed. 

“I know.” Jyn answered softly. 

“She didn’t want to admit to it because she was leaving.” He hissed as tears fell freely into the collar of her night shirt. “He was waiting for her, I ran into him six months back and he told me that he was going to ask her to marry him again and again until she said yes.”

Jyn held him tight, his emotions racked through her and it was making her nauseous, but she wasn’t about to let him go. Her own tears dripped down her cheeks. “She didn’t even know that he had died, Jyn. She went months without knowing! I didn’t even send her . . .”

“Shhh.” She hushed, rubbing her hands down his back. “Now all you can do is be there for her, Cassian. Be her brother and I will be there for you.”

His hands flexed on the back of her shirt and he stilled, breathing deeply and trying to get his emotions under control. 

After what seemed like ages, he dropped to his knees and placed his large hands on her waist as he pressed his lips to the fabric of her shirt. “This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, mi estrellita.” Her hands raked through his hair as she let him have his moment, he lifted her shirt up and pressed his lips to her skin, it was soft and smelled like the antiseptic gel that Dava used to examine the baby. “You make me so happy.”

If Jyn’s heart could burst, it would. “I cannot wait until they get here.” She whispered.

Cassian nodded, a small smile resting on his lips. “Me either.” He pressed another kiss to her stomach, his hands moving down her hips. “I cannot wait to tell the universe about you.” Another kiss. “I cannot wait to tell your Aunt Ally and your grandfather, Galen.” Another kiss.

He sat back on his haunches and pulled her into his embrace, his head resting low on her stomach as if listening for the thumps they heard earlier. He imagined it and it soothed his weary soul. He couldn’t wait until her belly started to expand and he could feel it’s tiny kicks underneath her skin. 

He was going to be a father.

It was an existential crisis all on its own, but he was so excited. 

He was terrified. 

He was ready to run away and stay at the same time. 

Jyn was carrying his baby. 

They were going to be parents.

No matter how many different ways he could describe it, it boiled down to that this was the happiest thing that had ever happened to him. It trumped meeting Jyn Erso undercover, getting married, their first kiss and even their first time together. He loved her so much.

He bolted to his feet and captured her lips in his, his hands framing her face. The touch of her tongue against his lips drove a stab of longing through him. He missed this, their two weeks of abstinence felt like an eternity. He started running his hands over her back and under the waistband of her underwear, he felt her hands slide under his shirt to run up his sides and he drew his mouth away from her just long enough to help her undress him. She was wearing an expression that made his heart race, she had felt the misery as well. 

He trailed kisses down her neck as his hands pushed her shirt up and over her head, finding its way to the floor. He licked at her collarbone and down to her breasts, giving each one of them a kiss.

Cassian froze for a moment as he pushed away, something was different about her. “These are bigger.” He commented, cupping her breasts in his hands. She had always been smaller, smaller than any other woman he had been with, but they seemed to have expanded since the last time he saw them.

She laughed. “It’s funny how your body reacts when you are growing another human inside of you.” She said, not shy under his hungry eyes. “Apparently they have a use after all.”

“Oh?” He teased,

Jyn shrugged. “Yeah, they are used to feed children.” She said kissing him again. “Who would’ve thought.”

He returned to kissing her neck. “You’ve been reading.” He said.

“Need to know what. . .” Her breath hitched as his hand went inside the waistband of her underwear again. “I’ve gotten myself into.”

“I hear it’s some sort of miracle.” He said claiming her lips again. Her hands undid his pants and started pushing them off his hips and if his mouth hadn’t been occupied, he would have laughed at her frustrated groan. He hooked his fingers into her underwear as he stepped out of his own, he had pulled the cotton cloth half way down her thighs before she broke the kiss and sat down on the bed. He pulled her underwear the rest of the way down, her legs and threw them somewhere in the room. 

He leaned over her, ready to kiss her some more, but Jyn scooted backwards towards the middle of the mattress. She grabbed his hand and pulled him, and Cassian kneeled on the bed as she lay down. He crawled over her and her hands slid over his shoulder as he braced his hands on either side of her.

They looked each other in the eye. Are you sure? 

Of course. Before you ask, it will not harm the baby, now come here.

Cassian was more than happy to be told where to go, he brought his mouth down on her before his body followed and he pressed his weight into her as he deepened the kiss. He felt her arms wrap around her back and one strong leg curl around his, and she moaned into his mouth. His hands roamed her smooth, naked skin on its way down her side to her thigh and then back up to her chest. He cupped her breast again and she sighed his name. 

He took his time kissing his way around her body, making her sigh and cry, and even laugh. He stroked her skin softly until her whole body was burning hot and so sensitive that two fingertips on her wrist made her whole arm erupt in goosebumps. He stretched his fingers inside her, over and over until she shook. And when he finally sank into her, he had to squeeze his eyes shut and hold still, his fingers digging into her hips. She just felt too good.

He flipped her on top of him to give him a moment to control himself. His eyes were fixed to her as she took her time riding him, rolling her hips and grinding back on him, moaning with every pass. It seemed like forever, her on top of him like that until she started to shake and pant, curl her fingers into his chest. Her soft, hidden accent, the one from growing up in the higher class of Emperials, grew thicker as she chanted his name, her movements faster and harder. He ran his hands all over her and angled his hips to try to get her where she was desperate to be and within seconds, she started to fall apart. He wrapped his arms around her back to pull her closer to him, holding on tight as she ground herself into him, screaming her release.

Jyn’s head dropped to his shoulder as he tried to take it slow as she rode the wave,moaning into his ear. He was so close to his own release, he clenched his jaw tightly as he shook with effort to stay still when all that he wanted to do was flip her over and finish what they started. He could feel her heart hammering like she had to out run Stormtroopers.

When she was able to breathe again, she leaned down to kiss him. 

It was signal enough for him to flip her over and press into her again. He met her eyes as his hips set a quick rhythm. Jyn lifted her hand to his cheek, her thumb brushing of his lips and she gazed up at him in bliss. He lowered his head to kiss her, desperate for even more contact as the pressure built within him as he hurtled towards his own release. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and squeezed her thighs around his hips and three hard thrusts later, all the hair on his body sizzled and fire shot through his nerve endings. He growled half her name into his mouth as pleasure overtook him. 

As he calmed down, Cassian became aware of Jyn’s hands stroking up and down his slick back, soft lips on his neck. He turned his head to catch her in a kiss before rolling off her and gathering her to his chest. Jyn slid her leg between his and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. 

“Wow.” She sighed and Cassian smiled. 

They fell into a silence as he held her tightly. “I’m sorry about missing dinner. . .” He said, he genuinely felt bad for standing her up. 

She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. “Shhh.” She soothed. “It’s okay, I understand. Ally needed you, she will probably need you for awhile.” 

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her palm. “Thank you.” He whispered and Jyn nodded with a yawn. “Get some sleep, you both need rest.”

She gave him a sleepy smile as she tucked her head under his chin. She never would have thought that she could ever be this happy with her life. She had a man she loved and a child on the way. She drifted off to sleep with a soft smile and feeling the happiest she could ever remember being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to co-author!!!! She's amazing!!! 
> 
> So there's chapter 10. Already working on 11 and Lastwaterbender and I have some exciting stuff coming up in the next few chapters!!!!
> 
> Remember comments and reviews are love!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

************************

 

Bodhi was nervous. 

Galen had told him that the alliance wasn't going to go easy on him, that they didn't trust easily. They would scrutinize every detail of his life and then some before they trusted him. He said find Jyn and Cassian. 

Do not speak until Cassian Andor was present. He was the only one out of the lot he trusted.

Only give the information to Cassian Andor.

Now he sat on his knees with his hand above his head. “WHO ARE YOU?” Yelled a female voice. 

“My name is Bohdi Rook,” he said. “I need to see Cassian Andor.”

“You need to tell us why you’re here,” the voice responded harshly. 

“I will only speak to Cassian Andor or Jyn Andor. No one else,” Bodhi responded with as much courage as he could muster. 

Bodhi heard a click and assumed that the communications had been shut off. He didn’t know whether to be alarmed or relieved. 

***************************************

“Captain Andor!”

Cassian looked up from the data pad he was reviewing, “Yes, Sergeant?”

“General Draven needs you immediately in interrogation.”

Cassian handed off the data pad to the young sergeant with the instructions to take it immediately to K2, and then headed for the interrogation rooms. 

It didn’t take him long to get there. Upon arrival another young officer indicated what room he should enter. Inside the room Gen. Draven, Senator Mothma, and another of the intelligence officers stood crowded around the one way window into another room, occupied by a lone man. 

“You sent for me, General?” Cassian said, announcing his presence. 

“Yes, Captain. Late last night an Imperial shuttle entered Yavin space and requested landing clearance. The shuttle had only one occupant, that man there.”

“So who is he?” Cassian inquired.

“His name is Bodhi Rook,” the other intelligence agent informed him, a Lieutenant Kesslar, 

“So you want me to interrogate him? Personally?”

“Well, it appears Captain, that you or your wife are the only people he will talk to,” the senator stated.

“I see. It may be a message from Galen,” Cassian replied, stepping out of the room and into the interrogation room.

Bohdi sighed in relief when he recognized the man who stepped in the door. 

“From your lack of surprise, I’d say you recognize me?”

“Yes, Captain. Galen Erso sent me. He showed me a holo of you and your wife, his daughter, before I left. He told me I was only to talk to you or her. No one else.”

“Have you ever met my wife before?”

“No, sir. I’ve seen holos of her. Galen is very proud of her. He talks about her frequently.”

“And how do I know you really were sent by Galen? How do I know this isn’t some elaborate trick to find the location of this base or locate my wife?”

“Galen figured you'd be suspicious. He recorded a message for you. It’s hidden on my shuttle. In the bunk area there is a compartment under the bed. He set the code himself. He said Jyn would know the code. Something specific to her.”

“And what do you do for the Empire, Mr. Rook?”

“I’m a cargo pilot. I’ve been assigned to the research facility on Eadu for the last three years.”

“I see, and how long have you known Dr. Erso?” 

“I met him shortly after I was assigned there.”

“And how would you describe your relationship with him?”

“I consider him a friend. He’s always treated me decently. Not like the other Imperial officers.”

Cassian considered the man’s answers. So far he couldn’t find anything that suggested duplicity on the man’s part. He was definitely nervous, but that could simply be because he flew into a rebel base in an Imperial shuttle on nothing but a wing and a prayer. 

“How did you know that either myself or my wife were here?”

“Galen sent a communique to his home on Coruscant. His housekeeper informed him that neither of you had returned to Coruscant. He decided to gamble that that meant you were still here on Yavin and hadn’t left. He was worried that maybe her injuries had taken a turn for the worse and that was why you hadn’t returned yet.”

“Did he describe how she was injured?”

“An attack on Coruscant. He said she was shot protecting you.”

“Why did Galen tell you to speak only to me or my wife?”

“Because he trusts you.”

“Only me?”

“He said you would listen to me. He wasn’t sure the others would.”

“I see. Well, I will be back in a bit to talk some more. Obviously, I need to locate this message and verify what you’re saying is true. If it all checks out then we’ll go from there.”

“I understand,” Bodhi replied.

Cassian nodded and stepped out. 

****************************************************

Cassian stepped back into the other room.

“Your impression, Captain?” Mothma inquired.

“I think he’s telling the truth. Of course I need to go get that message first,” Cassian responded.

“Any idea what the passcode is?” Draven asked.

“Maybe. I do have an idea what it is, but it is not something she would want to be public knowledge. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to return to the hanger and locate Mr. Rook’s ship and see about that message. I’ll report back to you when I have it.”

****************************************************

An hour later Cassian with Jyn in tow reported to the main conference room. 

“Ah, Captain!” Senator Mothma called, “Jyn. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. The nausea has started to abate.” Over a month had passed since Jyn and Cassian had learned they were expecting. They had initially thought to keep it a secret for a while, then Cassian’s sister, Alejandra, had suddenly returned to the base. Cassian hadn’t felt right about not telling her about the baby, add to that Jyn’s small stature meant she was already showing. So trying to keep the pregnancy a secret was impossible. 

“I remember the nausea. That was indeed the worst part for me,” the lady senator replied. 

“Ahem,” Gen. Draven cut in. “Did you find the message?”

“We did,” Cassian replied. 

“Am I to assume you have already viewed it?”

“We have. It’s from Jyn’s father. I decided she needed to see it first.” Cassian responded, almost daring Draven to challenge his decision.

Draven huffed, “Play the message.”

Cassian inserted the data chip into the terminal. A moment later a holo image of Galen Erso appeared before them.

“Jyn, my dear, I hope this message finds you well. I contacted Avris and she said that neither you or Cassian have returned to Coruscant. I admit I’m a bit worried since you were injured the last time I saw you. I’m returning to Coruscant in a week. Krennic’s nephew, Marik, has finally gotten engaged and of course I’m expected to be at the party. Krennic let slip that there is some concern about where you and Cassian have been. I’ve covered for him as long as I can. You are both going to have to appear at the engagement party in order to keep your covers intact. I’m not sure how long you will need to stay on Coruscant but some time will be necessary to maintain appearances. I wouldn’t ask if this wasn’t absolutely necessary. I have also acquired some more data on the weapons that are in development. I have the data on a card that I will give to Cassian when I see you both on Coruscant. I trust Bodhi implicitly but this is my responsibility. Bodhi will need to return to Eadu. His official assignment was to carry some equipment from here to Coruscant. It would be advisable to get him back on his way as soon as possible. The longer he’s delayed in delivering his shipment, the more questions will be asked. Be careful, Jyn. I love you.”

“So he sent a messenger with a party invite?” Draven asked incredulously. 

Jyn wondered for a brief moment if she could slap him and blame the pregnancy hormones. “No, General, it’s not that simple. Imperial society is very complex. As I have explained to Cassian, while most marriages are arranged, the upper class still wants to see the happy couple being “happy” and as I’ve never before been gone from Coruscant for such an extended period of time it is not unexpected that my absence has been noted. Cassian’s cover is an Imperial officer whose last posting was to Coruscant and has since been awol more or less. Papa was giving us a head’s up that this ID is about to be compromised if we don’t show up. And if that happens more than just his ID is burned, Papa will be in danger as well. We need to return to Coruscant immediately.”

“Jyn, I already said you’re not going.”

 

“And I already told you I am and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. I’m going. You don’t know those people like I do. Krennic wouldn’t have just let that slip. He’s wondering himself. He wants to know where I am. If I don’t show up it’s going to jeopardize the mission. He will start looking too hard at your identity and then at my father. I’m not risking that.”

“Captain, she is correct,” Mothma interrupted. “We can’t jeopardize the mission. General?”

Draven looked at Jyn. He still didn’t like her. Even less now that she was pregnant. For one brief moment he had toyed with the idea of having her disappear to remove her influence over Andor, the bond had not figured into his calculations at all, but he dismissed the idea upon learning she was pregnant. He may be a bastard but even he had his limits. She wasn’t going anywhere, now he just had to make that work for the Rebellion. “I agree. If Jyn doesn’t return with you, Captain, it could lead to undue scrutiny that we don’t really need at this point. Get your ship ready and return to Coruscant as soon as you can.”

“General, if I may?” Mothma interjected. Draven motioned for her to continue. “I understand your sister is still on base, Captain. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Cassian returned.

“Might I suggest that you take her along with you to Coruscant. She could act in whatever capacity you decide, but ultimately she’s there to provide extra protection for Jyn. Would that ease your concern for her safety?”

Cassian took a few moments to consider the idea. Jyn and Ally hadn’t exactly become the best of friends. Truth be told Ally was being a complete bitch to Jyn and yet Jyn continued to try to reach out to her but Ally’s grief over Tano was coloring everything at the moment. Still, a mission that got her off base might be good for her. It would get her to focus on something other than the pain and loss she’s experienced. 

“Yes,” he said finally. “That could work. Ally needs to get off the base and focus on something else for a bit, and it would make me feel better to have someone there to help protect my wife and child.”

“Then take her with you,” Draven commanded. “Just see that you get back to Coruscant as soon as possible. We can’t afford to lose the access this marriage has given us to upper Imperial society.”

“Yes, sir,” Cassian clipped, clearly annoyed with his superior. 

“Dismissed,” Draven tossed out. He had other meetings to attend. 

“What about the cargo pilot?” Cassian asked.

“Release him,” Mothma stated cutting Draven off. “Make sure we can track his shuttle and any communications he sends.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As soon as the younger couple were gone, Mothma chided him, “Davits, one of these days you are going to have to learn how to phrase things.”

“Knowing how to phrase things is your department, Mon. Not mine,” he returned. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

Mothma sighed and sent up a silent prayer to the Force to protect the Andors and their unborn child. 

******************************************

“Are you going to talk to Ally?” Jyn asked as they stepped into their quarters.

“Yes,” he sighed. 

“Cassian, you need to really talk to her. She'd come back and everything she knew has changed. She..”

“That’s how it is in Intelligence, Jyn. We take these long missions. We have to accept that life didn't stop while we're gone. I'm not going to allow her to come in and act the way she is. Not to you,” he said firmly. 

She cupped his cheek. “I appreciate what you're saying. I do, but I can't imagine how she feels to find the man she loved is dead and her brother is married and expecting a child. That's a lot to take in.” 

He took her hand, kissed it and pulled her close. “I know it is. Our lives have changed so much over the last few months. You and I are still trying to adjust to each other. Now we have the baby coming and I've found I don't have the tolerance for her attitudes the way I used too.” 

“So talk to her. I mean really talk. Tell her whatever you need to share about us to get her to understand. Wouldn't hurt if you reminded her she's still a member of the family either. I'm sure she feels like you don't need her anymore. She likely feels alone.”

“You’re probably right. Can you see to gathering up whatever things we need from our quarters and get K2 to prep the ship?”

“I can. You know he hates carrying my luggage right?” Jyn laughed lightly. 

“I do, but I don’t really care. You don’t need to be lifting and he’s more than capable. He’s just jealous, no matter what he says to the contrary,” Cassian replied. “I’ll be back shortly.”

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stepped back out leaving Jyn to gather up whatever they would need to take with them. She pulled her com out of her pocket to call K2 when the door chime sounded.

She opened the door to see K2. “I received an update from General Draven that we are leaving for Coruscant in the morning.”

‘We are,” Jyn replied. “I’m going to get what we need from here. Cassian asked for you to get the ship ready and load our things. He doesn’t want me lifting anything.”

“Of course, he doesn’t. Have you told him you’re pregnant not disabled?”

“Of course, I have. Do you think he listens?”

K2 huffed, “Not in the slightest. Where is Cassian?”

“Went to talk to Ally. She’s going with us,” Jyn replied, moving about the room gathering up things. 

“The two of you being present on the same ship does not bode well for the pleasantness of the journey. In fact, the odds of you two getting into an altercation are…”

“K, I don’t care about odds right now. Please just see to the ship. I should have our belongings packed up within the hour.”

“Fine. I’ll return in an hour to retrieve the luggage and load it on the ship,” the former Imperial droid snarked and left. 

At first K’s attitude seriously irritated Jyn now it just amused her, still she refused to promise not to shoot K. She liked to keep her options open. Cassian was right though. K was jealous no matter what he said to the contrary. She couldn’t help but remember when they told him she was pregnant.

_Three weeks prior…._

_Jyn jumped up from her seat in the Intelligence briefing for the third time. While she was not officially a member of the Alliance she had begun sitting in on briefings with Cassian. Whether Draven liked it or not, he had never said and they didn’t really care. However, Jyn did care that this kid was making her visit the refresher more than she ever wanted to in her life. The nausea meds helped some but some days there was no avoiding the morning sickness. After a short time, she returned and was able to finish the meeting without further interruption from “little Cassian” as she had begun to call the baby. They didn’t know yet what it was, but she just had a feeling it was a boy. Cassian had said he didn’t care but like every other man alive he did want a son to carry on the name._

_Following the meeting Jyn had gone back to their quarters to lie down for a bit. A while later, Cassian came in with K2 to retrieve a data pad he needed for yet another meeting later that afternoon._

_“Are you ever going to tell me?” K2 asked with an exasperated tone._

_Cassian looked to Jyn, who was reclining on the bed, back to his droid. “Tell you what?”_

_“About the fact that you broke your promise to not procreate with her! I can detect the second heartbeat!” K2 huffed._

_Jyn’s eyes widened and looked like she was about to go for the blaster she kept beside the bed._

_“First off,” Cassian began, hoping to keep this from escalating, “I never promised you anything of the sort. I believe my words to you on that subject was that it was our business. Not yours, and secondly don’t scan people without their permission. It’s rude.”_

_“Scanning to determine you are healthy and operating at peak efficiency is logical. As Jyn’s well being affects your own it is only logical that I would scan her as well. You humans don’t take very good care of yourselves sometimes.”_

_“Why you nosy, condescending…” Jyn started, but quickly had to stop and rush to the refresher again leaving the door open._

_Cassian pinched his nose. It seems he spent a lot of time doing that. He opened his eyes and looked at K, “I’m going to go take care of my wife. I strongly suggest that you not be here when we return.”_

_K’s eyes lit up to show his indignation at basically being kicked out. He turned and stomped out. Jyn heard him tell K to leave and was glad to feel the cool cloth he placed on her neck._

_“Better,” he asked softly._

_She took the other cloth and wiped her face, “What would be better would be if our child would stop upsetting my stomach.”_

_“Dava said it could still be a few more weeks before that lets up.”_

_“Ugh...don’t remind me,” Jyn replied as Cassian stroked her back._

Jyn chuckled to herself at the memory as she returned to gathering up their things. A few moments later she was interrupted by the chirping of the door. 

/////

Cassian felt sick to his stomach as he searched for his sister. 

She wasn’t in her room when he checked their first, or the cantina, or the control room. Each place his searched, his stomach dropped deeper and deeper to the floor. He even pulled up her file on the computer to see if she had been called up again (he doubted it). 

He made his way back to his room to start packing. 

That’s when he heard her voice, coming from behind the door.

He froze.

And then he heard Jyn’s voice, just as light and pronounced as normal. Whatever was happening behind the door, seemed amicable, happy even as laughter came from the inside. 

The door opened to reveal his sister and his wife sitting on the couch as if it had been the most normal thing ever. Both pairs of eyes turned to him, both looking genuine. He looked between the two of them, both of them were talented liars and he knew better. “Hi Cassie!” Ally said brightly.

“What’s going on?” He asked, timidly stepping into a trap.

Jyn fluttered her eyelashes sarcastically. “I was just speaking to Ally about our upcoming trip to Coruscant.” She said, her hand resting on her belly. Had it been normal, his heart would’ve fluttered at the thought of his sister and wife getting along. 

“I was looking for you to ask you about coming with us.” He responded lamely, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Ally gave him a look that made his nerves stand on end, she was faking it. 

“Of course I will go with you guys.” She said, her voice dripping with forced excitement. “I will always protect mi cariño.” It was a start at least, deep inside she was excited to be an aunt. “You on the other hand. . .” Pointing at Jyn.

Cassian opened his mouth to protest. “I can handle myself, thank you very much.” Jyn answered before he could speak. 

“Ally!” Cassian snapped.

She held out her hands. “I was kidding!” She said, trying to laugh it off as she stood up. “I’ll go gather my things and meet you in the morning.” 

Jyn waved her goodbye, but Cassian followed Ally. “I’ll walk you back.” He pressed a kiss to Jyn’s forehead as he walked out the door suddenly really annoyed with his sister. She didn’t wait for him as she strode down the hall, her shoulders squared like she was gearing for a fight. 

“I know what you’re going to say, so just say it already.” Ally said, stopping when they reached an abandoned alcove halfway to her room. 

He was a ticking bomb ready to explode. “Jyn has been nothing but nice to you. . .” He snapped, trying to keep his voice even. “You need to get it through your head that she isn’t going anywhere and if you keep acting this way. . .”

“What? You’ll leave me? You will choose her over your own sister?” She yelled, her cheeks tinged pink in anger. 

He held his hands out desperately. “She is my wife and she is carrying my child, Ally.” He cried helplessly. “I don’t want to have to make a choice, Ally, but she is my family too.”

Ally glared at him. “She is not my family.” She seethed poking him in the chest. “What do you know of this girl? I hear the rumors about you, about her! You were barely gone before you came back married to her, even less time before you knocked her up!”

Something in Cassian snapped with his sister's last words. “I’m not doing this with you.” He growled. “We are done here, Lieutenant. You’ve been assigned to my team and you are assigned to look after her above all else.”

Her eyes darkened in a glare, Cassian had never pulled rank on her before. “Understood.” 

“We leave in the morning. Dismissed,” Cassian replied coldly before heading back to his quarters. 

Ally stared after her brother. A small part of her regretted her actions but the larger part of her was not ready to accept Jyn into the family. “You choose her over your own blood?” She yelled as he walked away. “After all we survived?”

He stopped and turned to her, his look pleading. “I don’t want to choose!” He cried. “I want you in my life as much as I want Jyn. You don’t get it Ally, I _need_ her. I don’t even know how to explain it to you! I don’t want to lose you, but she is my wife. What you felt for Tano, is exactly how I feel for Jyn.”

She slapped him. Hard.

His face reeled with such force that it nearly spun him around. “You know nothing!” She seethed before turning on her heels and stomping away, leaving Cassian holding his stinging cheek. 

/

The next morning she boarded Cassian’s ship along with his droid and two other men that Ally did not know. She didn’t look him in the eye as she stood next to him at ease, her hands behind her back. She was a soldier following orders. 

“Lt. Andor, this is Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus. They will be accompanying us,” Cassian informed her. 

“They're not part of the Rebellion?” She asked.

“No, but they are useful to have around.” Cassian didn't say anything else. He saw to Jyn getting situated in their bunk and then to piloting the ship. They set course for Aria Prime. They couldn’t exactly return to Coruscant in Cassian’s U-wing. They would switch vessels at Aria Prime and arrive at Coruscant in four days. Judging from how Cassian ignored her, Ally knew it was going to be a long trip. She settled into one of the benches, pulled out her data pad and began reading. 

The morning stretched into afternoon and finally to evening. Cassian had yet to speak to Ally about anything outside of the mission. Jyn had gone between their quarters and the hold to visit with Chirrut and Baze. She tried periodically to draw Ally into the conversation but finally gave up. 

Chirrut prepared a light soup for the evening meal after which Jyn retired for the evening. Cassian checked in with Kay before following his wife. 

Ally prepared to bed down on the bench. 

“Lieutenant, are you all right?” The blind monk inquired. 

“Fine,” she huffed. 

Baze snorted but said nothing while Chirrut sighed. 

“Baze, I do not understand people. She is clearly not fine. The Force is swirling around her in turmoil and yet she expects us to believe she is fine.”

Baze replied, “Apparently.”

“Whoa whoa whoa. What are you talking about? The Force? Give me a break!” Ally interjected. 

“Ah, a skeptic!” Chirrut smiled. “I love those!”

Ally just stared. “What are you going on about?” She asked finally. 

“You are in pain,” Chirrut replied. 

“Really? Who told you that? The Force?”

“Yes.”

“What a load of shit. Cassian put you up to this didn't he? To try to smooth things between me and his darling Jyn? Well, good luck with that,” she snarled 

“The Captain didn't put us up to anything. He hasn't said a word to us about you other than the fact of your existence. So you do not like Jyn?”

“Not in the slightest. She's just some spoiled Imp that managed to get herself married to an up and coming Imp officer that turned out to be a high ranking Alliance officer. She’ll leave him the minute we hit Coruscant.” 

“Your grief and anger is preventing you from understanding the depth of their relationship. She will not leave him. Neither will he leave her. It is as the Force wills it.”

Ally was briefly aware of the sound of K2 stepping down from the controls. “Yeah, well until someone gives a me a good reason to believe that I still say it's a load of shit.”

“They're Force bonded” K2 put in. 

“What?” She gasped. “How is that even possible?”

“Just because you choose not to believe does not mean that something does not exist. The Force has destined them to travel this life together.”

“I'm not sure the Captain wanted her to know that,” Baze interrupted looking at the former Imperial droid. 

“Cassian can be overly private when a little disclosure would avoid conflict. In this case he should have told his sister.” K snipped. 

Ally felt the breath leave her body. It was too much. She felt the hold closing in around her. She abruptly stood and headed toward the engine area. At least there she could find a space to herself. 

She stepped through the door to the engine room. There was a small engineers alcove that would do for her for a few hours. 

She sat down, propped her feet and let herself stew over the information she’d been given. Thankfully,she had still had her data pad in her hand when she fled the hold. She opened it and searched for all the information she could find on Force bonds. She still didn't believe in them but apparently her brother did so she needed to know what the hell was going on. 

A few hours later she was startled awake by the sound of the door sliding open. Jyn stepped through with her data pad in hand. 

“Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was anyone down here,” Jyn said as she started to turn back. 

“Is it true? What they said about you and Cassian?”

“That depends on what's been said?” Jyn returned cautiously. 

“About the Force bond?”

Jyn studied Ally for a moment. She could still pick up on Ally’s surface thoughts and emotions. Although she didn't need that ability to see that Ally was seriously struggling with everything that had happened in her absence. She sighed and sat in the second chair. 

“Yes, we are Force bonded, soul bonded whatever you want to call it.”

“I don't believe in the Force.”

“I didn't have much faith in the Force either to be honest but there is no other explanation for what has happened between Cassian and me,” Jyn replied. 

“Why did you marry him?” 

“My father arranged it. He made a deal with Draven. My safety for the plans to the Death Star.”

“And Cassian agreed to this?” 

“Yes. I wasn't happy when I found out, but all in all my father could not have chosen a better man for me. I love him. More than I ever thought I'd love anyone. A love match was never in my future before. Now I can't imagine my life without him. The bond wasn't anything either of us expected at all.”

“So my brother sacrificed himself for the Rebellion and ended up in a marriage he can't leave?” 

Jyn heaved a sigh, “Look, Ally, you don't like me. I get it and that's fine. I hope that changes someday, but you and I are going to have to reach some sort of understanding. Yes, Cassian sacrificed himself for the rebellion and until we were aware of the bond I was prepared for the fact that the marriage would likely end as soon as my usefulness to the Rebellion was done. Cassian can leave anytime he likes. I won't hold him to me. It would destroy me but I'd let him go if that was what he really wanted. However, I don't believe for a minute that he will.”

“So the baby isn't an attempt to keep him?”

“Oh for Force’s sake no. The baby is the result of not paying attention by either of us. It's what happens when you sleep with someone and neither of you think about birth control.”

“So why didn't you just end it?”

“I couldn't do that. I know women who have and I don't judge their choices but my parents struggled for years to have me and then were unable to have anymore after me. This baby may be unplanned but he is a gift nonetheless and…”

“He???” Ally interrupted. “I thought it was too early to tell.”

“It is, but I can't help but feel it's a boy. Cassian is excited. He says he doesn't care which it is but I can tell he'd really like a boy to carry on the name.”

“I figured you would insist on giving the child your name? Hasn't that become a thing among some of the Imperials? Giving the mother’s name to at least one son?” Ally couldn't hide her distaste or the practice. 

“I've heard it has. My father is a bit of a traditionalist about some things. So was my mother. She took my father’s name. I had my father’s name until I married. Our children will bear their father's name of Andor no matter how many we have. Besides the Erso name is too associated with the Empire. I don't want any of our children to be hindered by that.”

Ally couldn't help a bit of admiration creep in. She still wasn't ready to make nice with Jyn but maybe just maybe she wasn't the evil bitch she'd expected. 

Jyn looked down at her chrono. An hour had passed. A yawn grabbed her. She'd come down intending to read. Sometimes Cassian was too much of a cuddler. Who would have thought that the Rebellion’s top spy would like to sleep plastered to his wife's side? She sure didn't. Sometimes she just needed some space. Well, at least she was tired again. 

“I'll leave you to your reading. That's what I came down here to do but our little talk has tired me out. I'm going to head back to bed. Think about what I said ok? We have to be able to get along for Cassian’s sake. I won't make him choose but eventually he will and I don't want him to lose you. You are very important to him.”

Ally nodded her assent as Jyn stepped back out of the engine room. 

_Well, kriffing shit! How does one hate someone who's attempting to be so damn nice?_

Ally leaned her head back with a thump and sighed. This really was going to be a long trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to post...This summer has just sucked. So here is chapter 11. I wish I could say updates are going to be more regular but the school year is starting so we'll just have to see how it goes...Thanks to all who are still reading this....
> 
> Remember comments are love!!! They help me stay motivated!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!!!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
